Stained Legacy
by Roisin Dubh Na'Eire
Summary: "Be silent in that solitude, Which is not loneliness-for then, The spirits of the dead, who stood, In life before thee are again, In death around thee, and thier will, Shall overshadow thee: be still."   Dramione- Next Gen. A/U and OC, M for future chap.
1. Prolouge

_Author's note: This is VERY short as it serves only as an introduction to orient the reader with what has happened before the open of the story. I will also mention that this story will not follow the canon set up in DH…_

_And I suppose I must acquiesce that I do not own Harry or any of the other wonderful characters in J.K. Rowling's world…._

The world was still dark. Whilst in the battle for Hogwarts the whole wizarding world had gained a small triumph of forcing Voldemort and his followers back for a time, it had not defeated him as they had hoped. With dark forces growing stronger once more, a small group continues to fight…to hope…and to search for a better day.

While betrayal seeks to destroy them at every turn, the tide begins to turn. The Horcruxes destroyed, Harry and his friends continue to fight, desperate to pass on the magical legacy to their children. And as the next generation steps up for their training at Hogwarts, the worry that the war may become theirs is felt throughout the Order.

Still, the darkness continues to rise…


	2. Year One, Pt 1 First Impressions

_Author's note: Well, here it is! The beginning of the story! Please enjoy and review, review, review! _

_As always, I don't own any but my own self made characters..._

* * *

><p>"Mr. Potter, please <em>try<em> and pay attention! Need I remind you of what happened last time you decided to get the urge to daydream in class?"

A strict voice yanked Nathaniel Potter from his thoughts and back to his history teacher's firm gaze. He ran a hand through his messy dark auburn hair, making it stand even more on end. "I'm sorry, Miss Hammon, it won't happen again," he said softly.

"See that it doesn't!" she snapped and went back to her monotone teaching.

Nathaniel stared at the chalkboard, his mind once again returning to his own thoughts. Hogwarts. He'd gotten the letter yesterday. His mom and dad had been so proud, seeing as they both attended the wizarding school. His father, Harry, worked as the head of the Auror office at the Ministry of Magic and was one of the most highly respected members of wizarding society, because of his childhood defeat of one of the most evil, dark wizards of all time, Voldemort. And it was only a matter of time before his only son, Nathaniel, would also be accepted to Hogwarts to begin his training. His parents had already bought him a present, a snowy owl, just like the one his father had owned while he had been at school. Nathaniel had named him Gwydion just moments after laying eyes on him, and it had only increased his excitement and enthusiasm for the coming year.

"Nathan, pay attention!" a voice whispered harshly and he felt an elbow jab into his ribs. He turned his blue-green eyes in a glare to the person next to him, who returned it with a smug, freckled grin.

Gabrielle Weasley, or Gabby, was a witch as well, and Nathaniel's cousin. His father had married Ron's sister, Ginny, and Ron and Harry had been friends since their own Hogwarts days. Like Nathaniel, Gabby had also been accepted at Hogwarts and the two would be leaving together that autumn, just like their fathers.

Gabby threw her books into her bag when the bell sounded and smiled at her best friend and cousin. "Well?"

"Off to Hogwarts and away from here!" Nathaniel returned in an excited whisper.

Gabby's smile widened, her blue eyes flashing mischievously. "Mum and Dad are taking me to Diagon Alley tonight to buy my supplies!"

Diagon Alley was the only place that young witches and wizards could get the things they needed for their education at Hogwarts. It was invisible to the muggles, so the wizarding world could trade goods freely. Nathaniel and Gabby had been there before, but it was a rare treat, even for their families.

"Already?" he cried, jealousy creeping into his voice. "You're lucky…dad says we can't go until later in the summer. He's been really busy at work…" Nathaniel trailed off, his blue-green gaze dropping to the floor.

Gabby laid a small hand on his shoulder as they walked out of the school. "We won't be getting everything now…maybe we can go together later…" she said softly. She suddenly spotted a fifteen year old boy with bright red hair and a freckled smile and ran towards him. He caught her in mid-air and swung her around in a giant hug. Nathaniel followed her and promptly got his dark hair tousled.

"Hullo, Potter, excited about you and Gabby's new school? I heard you got your letters in the post yesterday," Andrew Weasley whispered conspiratorially, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Yes, very…" Nathaniel answered, returning his smile.

Gabby threw her arms around her older brother, squealing in delight. "When did you get home?"

"Just a little bit ago," he replied, his smile making the many freckles on his face dance. "Mum and dad just collected me from King's Cross before coming here."

"I should be getting home; Mum wanted to start sorting through things tonight and Gwen should be home by now as well," Nathaniel said gently. "Have fun tonight, Gabby!" he called, waving goodbye to the two Weasley children.

"Say hello to Gwen and Aunt Ginny for us!" Gabby replied, before being pulled over to a red haired man by her brother.

Nathaniel gave a nod to his Uncle Ron and turned towards home.

* * *

><p>"Celeste, dear, would you get the post? I think I just heard the mail slot."<p>

"Yes, Grandmum," a young girl answered and moved to the front door. She brushed her honey brown hair off her shoulder as she picked up the stack of mail, her hazel eyes searching the addresses.

She was half way through the pile when her gaze froze on a thick parchment envelope. In bold green lettering it read:

_Miss C. Granger_

_ The Bedroom at the Top of the Stairs_

_ 7 Honeysuckle Mews_

_ Wiltshire_

She stared at it for what seemed an eternity, then flipped it over, looking for a return address. A red wax seal adorned with a lion, badger, raven, and a snake surrounding a large _H_ was the only mark. She ripped it open quickly, her small hands trembling and heart pounding. She pulled out two pieces of parchment and unfolded them. On the top sheet, in the same green lettering was a letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Celeste stood in the hallway, the letters dropping from her hands and her face fixed in astonishment. She shook her head after a moment, gathered up the post and walked stiffly into the kitchen, where her grandmother was talking with a slippery looking man.

"Mrs. Granger, our school is one of the finest in all England. And with Celeste's marks…well, there is no doubt of her acceptance," he spoke haughtily.

Lillian Granger nodded, looking up as her granddaughter entered the room. "Darling, what is it?" she asked suddenly, seeing the shock in Celeste's eyes.

Celeste held out the letter, her hand shaking. "Grandmum?" she asked quietly.

Lillian glanced down and drew in a sharp breath. "Mr. Simmons, I'm very sorry, but it's time for you to be going."

After much protesting, Lillian finally shut the door. Her gaze fell to the letter once more and she sighed heavily. "Follow me, darling. There is something I need to show you," she said softly, leading the way up the stairs.

Celeste followed quietly, shock still evident in her small features.

Lillian opened the door to the attic and flipped on the lights. She walked purposely through the clutter to an old steamer trunk with the letters _HG_ engraved on the front. Celeste knelt cautiously on the floor next to her grandmother as Lillian lifted the lid.

A small gasp escaped Celeste's lips as she gaped at the contents. Inside lay some black robes, a scarlet and gold scarf, a couple of crystal vials, several books, a tarnished silver locket, and on top, a parchment letter with the same green lettering as hers; only this letter was addressed to a _Miss H. Granger_.

"Mum?" she asked softly, her hazel eyes widening. "My mum went to this school? She was a…a witch?"

Lillian smiled, placing a hand on her granddaughter's cheek. "She did, and she was. First in our family. She was so proud the day her letter came…as were we."

"Does that mean….am I a witch too? Do I get to go to this school?" Celeste couldn't contain the excitement in her voice.

Lillian nodded. "Of course, my darling. Both of your parents attended Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time before you received your letter."

Celeste shouted in joy at her luck. No more would kids tease her about being different…strange. She pulled out one of the black robes and put it on, turning to admire her reflection in the dusty mirror. She smiled and turned as her grandmother pulled out a small leather book from the trunk.

"You look just like your mother…" she sighed, a small smile on her lips as she opened it.

Celeste kneeled beside her. There was a picture of her mother, about her age, with two young boys…and the picture was moving! All three grinned and waved joyfully up at her. She leaned closer, studying the two who seemed to be her mother's friends and had draped their arms over the young Hermione's shoulders.

The first boy had an array of freckles and fiery red hair. His brown eyes glinted mischievously as his mouth turned up in a half smile. The second boy looked much more reserved, as if he were hiding a great secret beneath his smile. His green eyes were set off by a messy mass of black hair and she could just barely make out the shape of a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Grandmum?" Celeste asked quietly. "Who are these people with her?"

Lillian smiled. "They were Hermione's best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. They were inseparable…" she said softly, her voice trailing and her eyes gazing at some faraway thought.

"Oh," Celeste replied, her gaze returning to the three smiling faces once more.

Lillian stood after a moment. "We should start thinking about planning a trip to Diagon Alley to get your supplies."

Celeste nodded, closing the book and placing it back in the trunk, along with the black robes. She started to follow her grandmother out of the room, but turned back to glance once more at her mother's trunk. "I won't let you down, Mum….I promise…"

* * *

><p>"Let's see…" Gabrielle Weasley murmured, looking over the list as her family and the Potter's weaved their way through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. "It says here we need a set of school robes, a wand, a cauldron, a set of glass phials, brass scales, and a ton of books!" the last item came out in an exasperated sigh.<p>

Drew caught her from behind and swung her around. "And don't forget, first years aren't allowed to have broomsticks!" he taunted.

Gabby took a swipe at him angrily and then held back to walk next to Nathaniel and his older sister, Gwenivere.

Andrew Weasley was a fourth year at Hogwarts and already captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, though his favorite pastime was teasing his younger sister, who hated every moment of it.

"Don't worry, Gabby," Gwen said, wrapping her arm around her cousin's shoulders. "Drew may act like he's the best thing that ever happened, but everyone knows he's just a great prat."

Andrew threw her scathingly look, which Gwen answered with a ringing laugh. Her green eyes and dark brown hair made her look like the female version of their father, Harry; though her smile reflected Ginny Potter, their mother. She was entering her fourth year at Hogwarts as well, and Nathaniel was glad of her presence as in the last couple day's apprehension had started to build in his stomach.

"Mum, could Gabby and I go and get our wands together?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yeah!" Gabby echoed, turning to her own parents. "And then could we go see Uncle George's shop?"

Ginny Potter sighed softly. "You need to get your school robes and I believe Gabrielle is picking out a pet to take with her, then we can get your wands…and maybe we can go see the rest of the family…"

The two cousins smiled at each other and agreed to meet in an hour at Ollivander's.

So while the Potter's headed for Madam Malkin's, the Weasley's turned into one of the shops menagerie of animals.

Gabby ran straight for the cats, picking up and cradling a small, black kitten. The kitten looked up at her and meowed plaintively, her yellow eyes luminous in the dark shop. Gabby turned quickly to ask her mother if she could get it when she bumped into another girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…" she said in a rush.

The other girl smiled, her hazel eyes bright. "You're getting a cat too?" she asked.

Gabby nodded, returning the smile. "I'm Gabrielle Weasley…are you a first year too?"

The other girl nodded, though her gaze seemed to turn thoughtful for a moment. "Celeste Granger, pleasure." She held out her hand and the black kitten leapt into her arms.

Gabby giggled. "Well, she sure likes you!"

"Celeste, dear, come on, we have a lot to do before the end of the day!" Lillian Granger's voice called.

Celeste handed the kitten back to Gabby. "I guess I'll see you on the train!"

Gabby waved as her father and mother appeared behind her.

"Who was that, dear?" Susannah Weasley asked.

"Another first year," Gabby replied. "Her name is Celeste Granger."

Her parents exchanged a quick, furtive glance.

"Oh, Ron…you don't suppose?" Susannah started, her voice trembling.

Ronald Weasley shook his head. "I don't know…Hermione died a long time ago…" he stopped suddenly, as if noticing that Gabby and Drew were listening. "We should speak with Harry and Ginny…"

Gabby and Drew swapped nervous looks as they left the shop, not quite sure what to make of their parents behavior.

"Who were they talking about?" Drew asked his sister, once they were out of their parent's earshot and Nathaniel and Gwen had rejoined them.

"I don't know…they got all strange when I mentioned the name of the other first year I met…her name was Celeste Granger…then they said something about a Hermione person."

Gwen's eyes widened and Drew let out a low whistle. "You mean Hermione had a daughter?"

Nathaniel and Gabby looked up at him, their eyes wide and faces confused. "What do you mean? Who's Hermione? And what does she have to do with that girl?"

Drew looked down at them, brown eyes suddenly serious. "You have to promise not to tell Mum and Dad that I told you…" At their nod, he continued. "Our dads had a good friend when they were at Hogwarts named Hermione Granger. She was really smart, muggle born…I think Dad even fancied her at one point…" he trailed off.

Gwen cleared her throat noisily and glanced at their parents as if to tell him to hurry up.

"Anyways, towards the end of their school years, Hermione got tangled up in the Malfoy family. She disappeared for awhile, then turned back up at her parent's house. A couple months later, she died…no one knows how or why." Drew suddenly stopped at Gwen's warning look.

Drew looked up, noticing the suspicious looks their parents were giving them. "Nevermind…just forget what I told you. I'm sure it has nothing to do with this girl. Besides, the last thing you need to do is go snooping around the Malfoys…its bad enough that his son is starting with you."

Nathaniel moaned. "Don't remind me…"

Gabby nodded, a disgusted look on her freckled face as they entered Ollivander's wand shop. "Ugh…in the same year as Scorpio Malfoy…"

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express pulled swiftly out of Platform 9 ¾ , chugging towards Hogwarts and another school year.<p>

Celeste Granger settled into an empty compartment, quickly stowing her luggage and then placing the basket with her silver and gray kitten in it on the seat beside her. She sighed softly, watching the countryside streak by her window.

Her silent concentration and thoughts were broken as the compartment door flew open and there stood the girl she had met in Diagon Alley, a young boy behind her.

"Hey, Celeste! I saw you get on and thought you might want some company!" Gabby smiled, her blue eyes dancing.

She stepped in, allowing the dark haired boy behind her to pull in his trunk and set down the cage containing a snowy owl.

"This is Nathaniel Potter, my best friend and cousin. Nathaniel, this is Celeste Granger," Gabby introduced.

A gasp escaped Celeste's lips as they sat down across from her. "Potter and Weasley! That's why you look so familiar!" And she dove forward and began digging through her rucksack.

Nathaniel gave Gabby a confused glance and she shrugged in response. She mouthed the word '_mental_' and then turned to face Celeste as she pulled a small leather book from her bag. She laid it open and turned it for the other two to see it properly.

Nathaniel and Gabby looked down, both breaking into smiles at what they saw. "That's my dad," they cried simultaneously.

Celeste returned their smiles and pointed at the girl in the middle. "And that's my mum."

"So you really are Hermione Granger's daughter!" he gasped.

Celeste nodded. "My gran told me our parents were best friends at Hogwarts. She said they met on the train their first year…just like us!"

"Wicked," Gabby returned, her blue eyes wide.

"Well, well, well, Potter and another Weasley," a cold voice drawled from the doorway. "Isn't there a limit on how many Weasley's can attend Hogwarts, I mean, you could fill a whole house table with your family…"

Gabby turned a cold glare to the speaker, a young boy their age with brownish blonde hair and steely grey-green eyes. "Why don't you do something useful, Malfoy…like jump off the train?" she snapped.

"Fighting words, Weasley…" Malfoy's grin turned smug and the three people behind him chortled. His gaze turned to Nathaniel. "Alright there, Potter? Daddy still on the look-out for bad guys…afraid they might creep up on you while you're asleep?"

"Shove off, Malfoy…" Nathaniel growled. "Or it'll be your dad he investigates next…"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he made to grab something from his robes, but the girl behind him placed a hand on his shoulder, her dark eyes lighting menacingly.

"Not here, Scorpio…" she warned.

"You're right, Brigit…" His cold gaze turned to Celeste.

"And who are you, another mudblood they've let into the school?"

Nathaniel leapt forward, his blue-green eyes on fire, but Gabby grabbed his arm, struggling to hold him back. "It's not worth it, Nate…he's not worth it," she whispered.

Scorpio smirked. "Feisty, Potter…we'll see you on the dueling floor…" he laughed, and the four turned and walked down the corridor to their compartment.

Gabby released Nathaniel as he fell back into the seat. She looked over, noticing that Celeste's gaze was fixed firmly on the floor. She touched Celeste's arm lightly.

"Are you ok? Look, don't worry about what he said. Malfoy is a great bullying git…"

"Who was that?" Celeste asked, interrupting Gabby's tirade and looking up at them, an indiscernible expression on her face.

Gabby gave a strange look to Nathaniel.

"His name is Scorpio Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy. My dad works with him at the Ministry. Rich, pure-blood, and very powerful, although everyone knows their family's been in the dark arts for generations," Nathaniel said softly, an obvious tone of hatred in his voice.

Celeste was quiet for a moment. "What was that he called me…a mudblood?" she asked.

Gabby's eyes flashed and Nathaniel looked away in revulsion.

"It's a really filthy name for someone who's muggle born…who has non-wizarding parents," she replied quietly.

Celeste's face broke into a grin, causing them to look up in surprise. "Oh, well, that's alright. I mean, my mum was muggle born…but, my parents were both wizards. My gran told me they both went to Hogwarts."

Gabby's face turned eagerly towards her. "Do you know who your dad was?"

Celeste's face fell. "No…I've never met him. And my mum died when I was really little…three or four, I think."

Silence settled on the three for a moment, until a plaintive meow sounded from Celeste's basket and was answered by another meow from beside Gabby. They broke out in laughter and Nathaniel's owl, Gwydion, hooted indignantly.

Drew and Gwen appeared a few moments later and introduced themselves to Celeste while sharing a knowing glance.

"Best get in your school robes," Gwen stated after a quick game of Exploding Snap, which Celeste watched in fascination. "We'll be arriving soon."

The two older kids left and Nathaniel, Gabby, and Celeste pulled on their school robes, swapping stories about their parents. By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station, they had made a pact to make the names of Potter, Weasley, and Granger well known once more.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting by the time the train finally came to a halt and they all disembarked.<p>

A large, scruffy looking giant of a man stood at the end of the platform, holding a lantern aloft is his great hand.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Don't be shy! We'll get yeh to Hogwarts by a different way!" he shouted, gathering them around him like a mother hen. "Alright there, Nathaniel, Gabby?" he asked, winking down at the two and Celeste gaped at them.

"Hagrid…" Nathaniel whispered. "He's good friends with our dads…"

"Follow me now," Hagrid called, beckoning them to follow him through the trees. He led them down to the shore of a great lake in silence, though timid and hushed whispers echoed amongst the group of first years.

Once the trees had cleared, they could see across the expanse of water to where a great castle loomed on a rocky outcropping, lights twinkling in its many windows.

Hagrid led them over to a cluster of boats and instructed them to climb in four to a group. Celeste, Nathaniel, and Gabby were joined by another boy named Jared Wood, whom Nathaniel seemed to know.

As they glided over the smooth surface of the lake, Gabby and Nathaniel whispered to each other eagerly, in which Celeste heard Gabby mutter 'wicked' several times. She looked up at her home for the next year, her hazel eyes growing wider and wider the nearer they drew to the castle.

They finally reached the other side and stepped out, still staring at the huge stone fortress before them. Hagrid swept them up towards a huge staircase that led into the grand entrance hall, where a very stern looking witch was waiting for them.

"Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts, first years. I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts," she said kindly as they gathered around her on the staircase. "In a few moments you will go through these doors and join your classmates. But first you must be sorted into your houses."

The group of first years looked around at each other nervously.

Gabby whispered something about an unpleasant test that her brother had mentioned, turning a shade of green as she did so.

McGonagall waited for them to quiet down before continuing. "The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherian." She paused for a moment and the doors behind her opened. "They are ready for us now, follow me," she said turning briskly and walking through the two great wooden doors into a large hall set with four long tables. The other students were already seated and watching and pointing eagerly at the group as they walked by.

Celeste stepped cautiously behind Gabby and Nathaniel, looking around and trying to take in the vast hall and the starry ceiling above them.

They were led all the way to the front, before another long table where it seemed all the teachers were sitting. In front of them was a stool with an old, raggedy hat placed upon it. As they watched, a tear near the brim opened and the hat began to sing.

It lauded the merits of each house while warning the students not to be divided in such troubled times.

When it had finished, McGonagall pulled out a scroll from her emerald robes. "When I call your name, come up and sit. I will place the hat upon your head and it will sort you into your houses."

Gabby looked mutinously over to where her brother sat at the Gryffindor table. "I'm going to kill him…" she whispered. "He made it sound like we had to pass some awful test…"

The witch looked down through her square glasses. "Nathaniel Potter," she called.

A chorus of whispers followed Nate as he walked slowly up and sat down. It was only a small moment before the hat cried out, "Gryffindor!"

He leapt down and went to join the screaming table on the right, where Celeste could make out Drew and Gwen tousling his hair and pulling him onto the bench.

"Brigit Lestrange."

More whispers followed the dark eyed girl up to the podium. The hat barely swept her black curls before crying, "Slytherian!"

Gabby leaned over to Celeste. "Her mum and dad are Death Eaters …" she whispered as Brigit joined a group of menacing students at the far left table.

Celeste was going to ask what she meant, but was cut off by McGonagall.

"Gabrielle Weasley."

Gabby took a deep breath and Celeste gave her a reassuring smile.

It was a couple moments before the hat finally sent her to the Gryffindor table.

Ariadne Lupin, her electric blue hair standing out among the cluster of students, was next to become a Gryffindor while Adonis Zabini became the next Slytherian and Pearl Abbott was made a Hufflepuff.

"Celestine Granger."

Celeste stole a glance back at Nathaniel and Gabby, who gave her a thumbs up as she walked timidly up to the stool. The hat fell gently onto her head and she almost cried out in alarm as a voice spoke into her mind.

"Hmmm…" the gravelly voice mused. "Yes, a great thirst for learning…but also a great amount of ambition and a desire to prove yourself. Slytherian would be a good house for you…"

Celeste felt her stomach tighten as the hat spoke. She had read a lot about Slytherian house and the man who had founded it. And if stories were true, it was the last house she wanted to be placed in.

"Not Slytherian, then?" she jumped slightly at the realization it read her thoughts. "Well, so much for a long family history…it will have to be… GRYFFINDOR!" the last word was shouted out across the hall and Celeste sighed in relief as the hat was lifted from her head. She joined Nathaniel and Gabby who were cheering loudly and was patted on the back by Gwen Potter and Ariadne Lupin.

"Scorpio Malfoy."

The boy from the train gave a knowing smirk to his friends and sauntered up to the stool, sat down and placed the hat on his head.

Celeste winced as the hat's voice once again came through her thoughts. She looked around, trying to see if anyone else could suddenly hear the conversation taking place, but all through the Great Hall people were leaning forward to hear what house Scorpio would be placed in. She bit her lower lip, trying to block out the hat's voice.

"Yes, two in a row, how interesting...different names, yet…but you are different, yes, very…" the hat almost cooed.

Celeste raised her eyes, finding Scorpio's steely gaze locked on her in confusion. She ducked down, avoiding his penetrating glare.

"You belong in…SLYTHERIAN!" the hat yelled out the last word once again and Scorpio jumped down to join his friends at the far table, stealing glances over at Celeste.

After everyone had been sorted and the hall quieted, the stern witch took her seat at the Headmistress' chair and clapped her hands together to gain their attention.

"Let the feast begin!" she called, a small smile on her thin lips.

The plates and platters on the tables immediately filled with all kinds of food.

The three friends gazed round in amazement. They caught each other's eyes and then laughed and began filling their plates.

The talked merrily with the other Gryffindor's, finding out what to expect during their first week of classes as they tucked into the delicious meal.

Once everyone was full and Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, had given out the term notices and school rules, they were dismissed to their dormitories.

Samuel McDaniels, the Gryffindor prefect, led them through the many hallways and up several flights of stairs until they reached a portrait of a very overlarge woman wearing a lacy pink dress.

"Password," she stated solemnly.

"Carpe Diem," Samuel replied and with a little nod for the Fat Lady, the portrait swung back, revealing a doorway behind.

The first years filed into the common room which was scattered with large, comfy chairs and had several large tapestries hanging from the round turret ceiling. A fire blazed merrily in the grate and already some of the older students were gathering around in small groups playing Exploding Snap or looking through books.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower," Gwen called when she spotted Nathaniel, Gabby, and Celeste. They exchanged large smiles and began exploring the room, easily finding the best chairs and a good spot in the second window from the door where you could sit and see the whole of the common room while being quite well hidden yourself.

After a couple hours, Gabby and Celeste bid goodnight to Nathaniel and headed up to the first year girls dormitory. The small round room was fitted with five beds, the scarlet hangings drawn back and another fire crackling in a smaller grate in the center of the room.

One of the other new Gryffindors was already there, her nose buried in their Defense against the Dark Arts book, but they could see a glimpse of shocking blue above the cover.

"Hi!" Celeste called. "You're Ariadne, right?"

The book lowered, revealing a stunning pair of blue eyes and a small turned up nose. "Ari….Lupin…" she replied quietly.

"I'm Celeste, and this is Gabby…" she introduced quickly, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Pleased to meet you," Ari returned as Gabby came over to join them.

"Are you related to Remus Lupin?" Gabby asked, staring at her vibrant hair.

Ari's gaze dropped. "He's…was…my dad."

Silence covered them for a moment and Celeste laid a hand on her arm. "My mum is gone too…she died when I was very little. Her name was Hermione Granger…but I was lucky to meet Gabby and Nathaniel…because their dads were best mates with my mum."

Ari's eyes flickered between them. "I know Harry Potter…Nathaniel's dad…he's my brother's godfather."

"Teddy!" Gabby cried. "Of course! So your mum was Tonks, right? That's why you can do wicked stuff with your hair!"

Ari's smile widened slightly. "Yeah, my mum was a metamorphmagus…so I got the gene. Although, I've only managed my hair so far…"

The three girls talked far into the night, even after the other two Gryffindor first years, Mickela Phillips and Morgana Redding, had drawn the curtains on their four poster beds.

As the fire started to burn out, Ari, Celeste, and Gabby climbed into bed, yawning and wishing each other good night.

* * *

><p>"<em>No, please listen to me. We have to get out…get the children away," a women's voice pleaded.<em>

"_Go, Hermione, I'll hold off Father," a stern looking man pushed the woman towards a small cottage. _

_Hermione faltered for a moment, but the man grabbed her roughly by the arm and shoved her away. "GO! Before it's too late!"_

_She kissed him quickly, urgently, and then ran for the house where the sounds of crying children could be heard._

"_Ah son…" a voice said softly as a dark robed figure appeared. "Where's the family?"_

"_Get away!" the younger man threatened, raising his wand, hand shaking. "Get away from my family!"_

"_Dear boy," the voice sounded hurt. "I wouldn't harm you…" He wiped out a black wand from underneath his robes._

"_NO!" Hermione screamed._

"_Avada Kedavra!" the dark figure shouted and a blinding jet of green light erupted from his wand._

"Mum!" Celeste sat up in bed, sweat or tears pouring down her face and her heart beating a rapid tattoo.

A dark shadow appeared before her and she cried out again.

"Shh…Celeste, it's just me," Gabby's blue eyes shone in the small amount of moonlight filtering through the paned window. She sat down on the edge of Celeste's bed and gently took her hand. "Are you alright? Another nightmare?"

Celeste nodded slowly, wiping the back of her hand on her cheek. "They're getting worse…" she whispered. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to recall the faces of those in her dream or what it had been about, but the details were already fading away.

Ever since arriving at Hogwarts a few weeks ago, Celeste had been plagued by disturbing dreams and nightmares. Most were fragments of thoughts or memories, but sometimes she would see the same thing over and over; the same dream she had experienced this night.

Gabby gave her a pained look. "Maybe you should talk to Professor Longbottom…or even Professor McGonagall…"

Celeste shook her head, her honey brown hair dancing over her shoulders. "No…dreams and nightmares would be a ridiculous thing to bring up to a teacher. Thank you, Gabby…but we should get back to sleep. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Gabby gave her a roguish grin. "Don't worry…I was awake anyways."

She crawled back into her own bed while Celeste lay back on her pillow, immediately joined by a dark, purring mass that leapt onto her blanket.

"Don't worry, Gabby, I have my fierce kitty to watch over me!" she whispered with a giggle.

A scoff came from the direction of Gabby's darkened bed. Celeste laughed again and gave a small pat to the copper and brown cat before falling back into dreamless sleep.


	3. Year One, Pt 2 Revelations

Sunlight crept into the girls' dormitory, slowly waking the inhabitants. Yawning and pulling on cloaks against the early autumn chill, Nathaniel, Gabby, and Celeste joined Ari and Jared at the Gryffindor table.

Fluffy clouds floated benignly above them, hiding the ceiling from view.

"Perfect conditions…" Jared Wood muttered into his toast and rashers.

Celeste gave him a quizzical glance. "For what?"

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Quidditch tryouts are today…Drew's been going on about it for weeks."

Nathaniel nodded. "Jared and I are headed down to the pitch after breakfast. Drew has promised to let us tryout, even though we're first years…" a small grin lightened his face. "I think he expects us to carry on our dad's good names…"

"My dad was a Keeper for Gryffindor when he was here…Potter's dad was Seeker. They won the Quidditch House Cup the last year they played together," Jared explained quickly.

"We should go down and watch, Gabby," Celeste suggested. "You too, Ari."

Their replies were cut off by a swarm of owls that swooped into the hall. Nathaniel's snowy owl, Gwydion, landed in front of him, a small letter tied to his leg. Nathaniel gave him a bit of bacon and took the letter, opening it quickly.

"Who's it from, Nate?" Gabby asked, her mouth full of toast.

Nate was silent for a moment, then his eyes lit in a smile. "It's Hagrid…he wants us to come for tea after tryouts this afternoon. Something about our dads asking him to look out for us…what rubbish…"

Ari and Jared left the table to grab scarves and cloaks and Nathaniel leaned in closer to the two girls. "You should come too, Celeste. Hagrid could probably tell you about your mum…after all, our parents were best mates. I'm sure he knew Hermione as well."

Celeste nodded absently, not letting the eagerness of hearing about her mother show in her face. She felt a momentary twinge of annoyance at Gabby, who had obviously been filling Nathaniel in on her reoccurring dreams.

"We'll meet you after in the entrance hall," she heard Gabby say. "Then we can go down to Hagrid's together."

"I don't know…the letter asks only for you and Nathaniel," Celeste whispered warily.

Nate's blue-green eyes fixed on her. "It's probably because he doesn't even know you're here…besides, he may have known your dad! If anyone could tell us the truth, it's Hagrid!"

Celeste felt this was rather unlikely, but finally agreed to go along.

* * *

><p>Clouds had rolled into the sky above Hogwarts by that afternoon, making the sky a cold, grey mantle. Clutching their cloaks tight against the wind, Nathaniel, Celeste, and Gabby made their way across the grounds to Hagrid's hut.<p>

A large, hairy head poked out the door in response to their knocking. "Hello there, Nathaniel...Gabby…and who's this you brung with ye?"

Gabby smiled. "This is Celeste Granger, Hagrid….Hermione's daughter. Her mum used to be best friends with our dads when they were at school," she said softly as the three entered the warmth of the hut and Hagrid shut the door behind them.

They slowly peeled off cloaks and scarves as Hagrid fixed a searching gaze on Celeste. "Ye don't say…" he returned. "Well, Celeste, I knew yer mum when she was just your age. One of the most talented and smartest witches of her day…ye look just like her." The last was accompanied by a warm smile.

Celeste returned his smile. "I wish I could've known her more."

"I bet you know loads of stories about our parents, Hagrid…things you could tell us…" Gabby's tone was cajoling as she sat between Nathaniel and Celeste.

Hagrid gave her a searching look. "That I could…"he replied cautiously.

"Even who else Hermione was friends with…who she didn't like…who she fancied?" Gabby led on.

Hagrid's face took on a patronizing look. "If yer looking for information about what happened to all yer parents after Hogwarts, I'm the wrong person ter ask."

Gabby's grin faded.

"But, I'm not against sharing some of the tales of their adventures whilst they were here…" he continued, handing each of them a large mug of steaming tea.

All three leaned closer as he sat across from them. "Ye see, in their first year, when they weren't much older then you, You-Know-Who was trying to gain support and had found out that Dumbledore had hidden a powerful object at the school…"

* * *

><p>Weeks passed uneventfully, filled with lessons and homework as the school gradually fell into the coolness of October. Quidditch season had begun and the whole school was caught in the rush and fervor of the most highly anticipated game of the year: Gryffindor vs. Slytherian.<p>

As the sun shone merrily through the hazy clouds, the school made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, wrapped in scarves and cloaks against the cool breeze and carrying sparkling signs and banners for their favorite team.

Celeste and Gabby cheered loudly with the rest of their house as the Gryffindor team flew out onto the field. They spotted Nathanial and waved, hollering even louder. The two teams met in the center of the field, and Andrew Weasley grudgingly shook the hand of the Slytherian captain, Thomas Fenwick.

The two teams rose into the air, followed quickly by the quaffle, bludgers, and snitch, as the whistle sounded the beginning of the game.

The swirl and chaos that followed was what made the game so exhilarating to watch as the six Chasers swooped towards the quaffle and the Beaters and Seekers rose above them. The Gryffindor Chaser, Allie Hutchinson, came out of the fray, the red quaffle clutched under her right arm. She streaked towards the Slytherian goals, the rest of the team on her heels. A bludger came hurtling towards her and she passed the quaffle off to Riley Evans. They weaved back and forth, avoiding bludgers and the Slytherian chasers. Within a couple of yards of the Slytherian goal, Riley threw the quaffle to Jared Wood and he launched it into the tallest hoop.

The Gryffindors erupted in cheers and Gabby and Celeste waved a lion banner they had made, its gold and scarlet shining in the sun.

Nathaniel did a flip on his broomstick high above the stands, then quickly resumed his search for the Golden Snitch.

Tension began to mount as the Slytherian chaser scored two goals, putting them ahead by ten points. Nathaniel squinted against the sunlight, determined to see the Snitch before the Slytherian Seeker, Avery Jackson, did. He flew a bit lower, scouring the field. He was rewarded by a small glint of gold. Hovering a few inches above the stands on the Slytherian side, the Golden Snitch buzzed tauntingly. He shot forward, Jackson quickly on his tail. He reached out his hand, just feet from the Snitch when, WHAM! A bludger slammed into him and he spiraled off course, just barely missing a few of the Slytherian spectators as his broom spun out of control.

The Gryffindor stands exploded in fury, shouting for a foul, among other things. Gabby Weasley was yelling things Celeste would have never repeated, nor did she think Gabby would dream of saying in front of Mrs. Weasley.

The whistle blew and Jared flew forward to take the shot, scoring another ten points for the Gryffindor team, but in the chaos, the Snitch was lost.

"Potter, are you alright?" Drew called, noticing his Seeker was dropping in altitude.

Nathaniel shook his head and pulled back up. "I'll be fine," he yelled back, resuming his search as the quaffle was given to the Gryffindors and the game resumed.

One of the Slytherian beaters hit a bludger at Jared, and though it zoomed wide, Jared fumbled the ball and it fell in the awaiting arms of a Slytherian chaser. They sped back down the field and Drew Weasley flew forward, easily blocking the shot and throwing it back to Allie, who soared back down the opposite direction.

The game continued back and forth for the next ten minutes. Jared scored another goal, but the stands were distracted by a blur of scarlet and green. The two Seekers had spotted the Snitch and were neck and neck as the plummeted towards the ground. Both pulled up on their broomsticks just in time, drawing a gasp from the crowd. Nathaniel's arm stretched out once more.

One of the Slytherian beaters rocketed a bludger towards him, and just as it was about to hit him, Nathaniel swerved sideways, the bludger narrowly missing him as he fell to the grass of the pitch.

A hush fell on the crowd and then Nathaniel stood, his right hand upraised, the Snitch's golden wings beating furiously against his glove. The Gryffindor stands erupted and the team quickly landed beside their Seeker, yelling and cheering.

Drew hoisted Nathaniel onto his and Riley's shoulders and they carried him off the field, talking animatedly about how the Quidditch Cup had their name on it.

* * *

><p>When the team arrived back in Gryffindor tower, a party to rival those of Fred and George Weasley awaited them. The tables were piled high with food that Gwen Potter, Ciarian Finnigan, and a couple of their friends had nicked from the kitchens.<p>

Laughter, boasting, and games of Exploding Snap raged inside the common room until well into the morning, when yawning and rubbing their eyes, Gabby and Celeste said goodnight to Jared and Nathaniel as they parted ways up to their separate dormitories, leaving the empty common room.

Celeste and Gabby talked in hushed whispers with Ari as they changed into pajamas and then climbed into bed. All except Celeste, who had tiptoed over to the window and pushed it open slightly, letting the cool October breeze blow silently into the room and ruffle the bed hangings.

Gabby's red head peeked out from behind her bed's scarlet hangings, her blue eyes red and puffy. "Aren't you going to bed?" she asked wearily. "We have Charms first thing in the morning."

Celeste patted her cat, Carbucketty's head as he brushed up against her legs, his copper fur glinting in the moonlight. "Yes, I'm just thinking for a bit. I'll be fine…I'm not the one getting extra homework and low marks in Charms…" she replied, grinning smugly at Gabby, who gave her a disgusted look and disappeared back into her bed.

Celeste suppressed a giggle and pulled the cat up against her. "Well, what do you think, Carbie? Will we win the Cup this year?"

The kitten meowed, fixing her with his golden eyes, as if saying he didn't care either way as long as he had a warm bed and plenty of mice to hunt.

Celeste sighed and stood, not bothering to close the window. She climbed into bed, followed quickly by Carbucketty, who curled up at the foot of her mattress, purring softly. "Good night, Gabby…" she whispered and heard a grunt from the next bed.

Smiling, she pulled the blankets up to her chin and fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gryffindor tower awoke and headed towards the Great Hall, subdued and yawning.<p>

Gabby and Celeste met up with Jared, Nathaniel, and Ari half way down the stairs and they headed into the Great Hall together. The Gryffindor table, having celebrated long into the night, was quiet, until the Owl Post arrived.

Hundreds of different owls swooped into the hall, dropping packages and letters for their owners. Both Nathaniel's snowy, Gwydion, and Drew's tawny, Archimedes, landed before them, clutching the Daily Prophet in their beaks. Nathaniel tossed his aside without looking at it, but Drew propped open the front page, hoping to glimpse an exclusive on how they had won the game, but his brown eyes widened at the headline.

"Hey," he called. "Look at this…"

Nathaniel grabbed his paper as they were too far down the table to read Drew's. His blue-green eyes mirrored his cousin's horror and shock. He leaned closer to the four around him, his voice low.

"Listen to this…

**_Attack at the Ministry_**

**_Last night, as the last of the workers were heading_**

**_home, a large group of Death Eaters stormed_**

**_the Ministry. We are loath to inform that several_**

**_Ministry workers were injured in the fight and there_**

**_were three confirmed deaths, though whether these_**

**_deaths were Ministry officials or Death Eaters remains_**

**_unknown._**"

Gabby's blue eyes sought her brothers and together they looked over at Nathaniel.

"Hey, Nate…" Drew began. "I'm sure your dad and mum are alright…"

Nathaniel shook his head as Gwen squeezed into the seat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"But if they could attack the Ministry…what's to stop them from…" Gabby whispered.

"Hogwarts next…" Jared breathed.

"But we're safe here," Celeste argued, her hazel eyes wide, but determined. "Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain."

Nathaniel gave her a sidelong look, his blue-green eyes serious. "But if they could attack the Ministry…where they have all sorts of enchantments, not to mention a ton of grown wizards…"

"But they didn't," Celeste continued and the others gave her a confused looks. "Look, they broke into the building and killed some wizards, but he didn't get the Minister…or the people who work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement…people like your dad, Nathaniel."

"And Draco Malfoy…" interrupted Nate, his eyes flashing. "He's probably the one that let them in, in the first place."

Celeste pursed her lips, looking very much like Professor McGonagall. "Look, if your dad trusts him…"

"But my dad doesn't. He hasn't gotten along with Malfoy since they were our age," Nathaniel cut in and Gwen nodded. "Besides, like I said before, the Malfoy family has been into the Dark Arts for generations…who's to say Malfoy isn't a Death Eater and turncoat."

Celeste fell silent, her mind spinning. She glanced over at the Slytherian table, where most of their parents were rumored to be Death Eaters. They certainly were the only house table that was still laughing and talking, as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff had fallen quiet as the news of the Ministry attack spread.

Scorpio Malfoy caught her staring and sneered. "Did you see the news today, Granger? Too bad Potter's dad wasn't killed. We could've had some real news…" he yelled across the hall.

Celeste stood, grabbing her books and throwing a momentary glance at her friends, who were glaring murderously at Malfoy's back. "I'll be in the library," she said suddenly and swept out of the Great Hall and into the corridor.

Gabby, Nathaniel, Jared, and Ari watched, bewildered at Celeste's disappearing form.

"Just like her mum," Gabby sighed. "Books solve everything."

They finished breakfast in relative silence and then started out for their Charms classroom. They found Celeste already waiting outside and together they went in and took a couple desks near the side of the room.

"What were you doing?" Gabby whispered to her as they took out their books and wands.

"Just looking something up," she replied hastily, focusing her attention on their tiny Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick.

"Now class," Flitwick squeaked as the last of the Hufflepuff students filed in. "You'll remember the simple levitation spell we've been working on. Get into pairs and continue to work on your concentration and holding the feather in the air for a longer period of time."

The class let out a small groan and each student shuffled to the front, taking a white feather from Flitwick's desk.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Gabby said halfheartedly, swishing her wand feebly at the feather on the desk.

Nathaniel and Jared let out a snort as they tried to hold back their laughter, but Celeste frowned at them.

"This is serious, guys," she scolded.

"Oh, come on, Celeste," Nathaniel moaned. "This is stupid. We should be learning spells for repelling the Dark Arts, not how to make a feather life into the air!"

Celeste's hazel eyes flashed. "How in the world do you expect to take on a Dark Wizard or a Death Eater for that matter, if you can't even make a feather levitate?" she snapped back and Nathaniel fell silent.

Gabby grinned, her blue eyes dancing. "Nice one, Celeste…" she whispered.

"I'm serious, Gabby," she returned, making her best friend stare silently at the desk, her smile fading.

Celeste returned to waving her wand neatly and successfully had her feather floating a moment later in mid-air. Gabby sighed and placed her head in her hands on the desk, her freckled face twisted in a grimace.

They were heading down another vast corridor towards their Defense Against the Dark Arts class when they were stopped by one of the Hufflepuff prefects.

"All students are to return to their common rooms and wait for their heads of houses…" he called over the clamor of the crowded hallway.

The five Gryffindors quietly made their way up the staircase towards Gryffindor Tower. They found the rest of the house already there, looking confused and worried. They quickly found where Drew and Gwen were standing with Ciaran Finnigan and huddled around them.

"I wonder if this has something to do with the Prophet this morning?" Jared whispered. He, like the Potters, had a parent who worked at the Ministry.

Nathaniel's blue green eyes looked more serious then normal and he kept looking between the window and them. "I just wonder why mum and dad haven't sent a letter yet. I mean, you think they would have if everything is alright."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're just both really busy right now, trying to sort everything out," Celeste returned, her voice low and comforting.

Nathaniel nodded, although he didn't look as if he believed Celeste's words.

Silence fell in the common room as the portrait hole opened and Professor Longbottom walked in, his face white and solemn. "Students, as I'm sure you all know, something terrible happened last night. Dark wizards broke in and attacked the Ministry building and injured and killed many people," he paused, his gentle brown eyes sweeping the room. "The Minister of Magic is speaking with the Headmistress now and they are trying to find a way to make sure that you will be safe here at Hogwarts. Several of your parents are here, so when I call your name, please line up and I'll take you to the Great Hall to see them."

A low mummer began as the Gryffindors started to talk quietly. Professor Longbottom took out a small list of parchment.

"Wood, Weasley, Potter, Johnson, Finnigan…" he went on and Celeste looked over at her friends as they got up. "Say hi to your parents for me…" she whispered to them and started towards the staircase with Ari. She had no wizarding parents and Ari's brother, Teddy, was in Greece working for Gringotts, so neither one expected to be called.

They were half-way to the dormitory when Nathaniel's face peered up the steps. "Celeste, your name was called…" he said hesitantly, "come on."

She stopped, heart pounding. Her eyes met Nathaniel's and saw the question there.

"Go…and tell me everything when you get back," Ari whispered, running a hand through her now violet hair.

She hurried back down the stairs and joined Jared, Gabby, and Nathaniel, all of whom were giving her strange looks.

"Maybe my mum and dad asked to see you," Gabby said quietly and Celeste nodded.

They reached the Great Hall and entered, finding several other students there. Nathaniel and Gwen rushed over to their mum and dad, both of whom had bandages around their arms or on their faces, but were otherwise unharmed. Gabby and Drew, likewise, hurried over to where their parents were standing by the Potters. Jared and Ciaran had also found their dads and were talking rapidly and quietly to each other.

Ginny Potter beckoned to Celeste and she slowly walked over, not wanting to intrude on their private family moment.

Gabby's dad, Ron Weasley, looked up, shock on his face as she approached. He quickly covered it with a smile and glanced over at his best friend and sister. "Forgive me, Celeste. For a moment, it was like seeing your mum again."

Harry and Ginny Potter nodded, and Ginny laid a hand on her shoulder, her brown eyes warm. "Are you alright, dear?"

Celeste nodded, finding a smile. "Did you ask to see me?" she asked softly.

The four parents exchanged looks. "We didn't, Celeste, but Professor Longbottom must have known that we would like to."

Celeste nodded again, glancing at Nathaniel and Gabby briefly before gazing over the crowd. As the two families conversed quietly, she wandered a little ways from them.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Professor McGonagall standing there. "Are you still searching?" she asked, her normally stern eyes soft.

Celeste nodded. "I don't know why I was asked down here, Professor. My mum is dead and my grandmum is the only family I have left…"

"Miss Granger, have you given any thought as to who your father is? Has your grandmother told you nothing?"

Celeste looked at her hands, suddenly ashamed. "She said that both my parents attended Hogwarts, which means he had to have been a wizard…but nothing else."

McGonagall nodded, her eyes sad, as if a heavy burden had just been placed upon her.

Celeste looked up at her, wringing her hands nervously. "Professor, do you know who my father is?"

McGonagall seemed to ponder her answer for a long while, then shook her head. "It is not for me to say, Miss Granger. But I am sure that it will be revealed to you…when the time is right." Her eyes swept the crowd, landing on a wizard who was standing a little ways from them with his back turned. "If you'll excuse me, Miss Granger," she said quietly and walked over to where the Minister was talking to the unknown man.

Celeste continued scanning the crowd, her face growing more downcast as she did so.

"What are you doing here, Granger? Do they have adoptions planned for today? Come and take home your favorite Mudblood kid…" Scorpio Malfoy's voice taunted from behind her.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Nathaniel growled, his eyes flashing as he appeared at Celeste's side.

"What about you, Potter? Going to get a big scar on your face too so you can be as famous as your dad?" Malfoy continued, grey green eyes glinting. "You and Granger should get married…orphan Mudblood Granger and not so famous Potter…"

"SCORPIO!" came a booming voice from across the hall and Celeste saw a stern wizard striding towards them, his black robes swirling around him and his grey eyes like steel. Nathaniel's dad, Harry Potter, was close behind him, his green robes setting off his eyes and dark hair, his face just as stern as Malfoy's father's.

Draco Malfoy grabbed Scorpio by the collar and pulled him close to his face. "I have spent years trying to clear our family name and get out from under my father's shadow. And you risk losing all that work over a name calling…" He hissed quietly then stopped, his features frozen as his grey eyes met Celeste's hazel ones.

"Draco, please, don't be hard on him," Mr. Potter said calmly, laying a hand on his shoulder, trying to break the spell between him and Celeste. "He's only a boy and doesn't understand the full meaning of his words…"

Nathaniel looked from his father, to Scorpio, to Draco, and then Celeste. "Father, he called Celeste a Mudblood!" he protested, but Mr. Malfoy hadn't taken his steely eyes off Celeste.

She gave him a curious look, shifting uncomfortably under his steady gaze.

"Nathaniel, we must not be so quick to judge and punish. I trust the Malfoy's whole-heartedly and I know that they are on our side. None of us should allow petty differences to separate us, especially now…" Mr. Potter turned towards Professor McGonagall. "I think we should talk more about the security of the school in your office."

Harry touched Draco lightly on the shoulder and he stood, straightening his high collar and giving one last warning look to his son. He followed the other parents from the hall, glancing once more at Celeste before they disappeared through the side doors.

Scorpio gave her a sneering look and walked away, his back stiff.

"Celeste, what's wrong?" Gabby asked, as her and Jared came over. She gave one sidelong long at Nathaniel who was raving about thrashing Malfoy, but then turned back to her friend.

"Did you see the way Malfoy's dad was looking at you?" Jared asked, his eyes following their parents.

Nathaniel quieted suddenly and he and Gabby turned wide eyes on Celeste.

"That's right, he was yelling at Scorpio and then all of a sudden stopped…when he saw you, Celeste," Nathaniel gaped, his eyes becoming serious again.

"Maybe he remembered your mum," Gabby suggested. "I mean you look almost exactly like her pictures."

"Yeah, but you and Nathaniel look like your dads, and he didn't stare at you!" Celeste returned.

"But he sees our dads all the time," Nathaniel countered. "He'd be used to seeing them, but your mum died years ago…"

Celeste nodded, dropping her eyes to stare at her hands. She didn't want to tell them about her many nightmares or about the Sorting Hat or how when Draco Malfoy had fixed her in his gaze, she had a lingering feeling she had seen those steely grey eyes before.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gabby! Wait a minute!" Ari ran down the dormitory stairs, her rounded cheeks red.<p>

Gabby stopped just before reaching the common room. "What's going on, Ari?"

Ariadne took a deep breath, her blue eyes worried. "Have you seen Celeste? She wasn't at breakfast this morning…"

Gabby shook her head, her red hair dancing over her small shoulders.

"Well…I'm just concerned for her…" Ari began, then continued in a rush. "She hasn't been the same since that day when the Ministry was attacked. Did something happen when you all went to the Great Hall?"

Gabby's thoughts returned to the strange afternoon a couple weeks ago. Ari was right, Celeste had been much more subdued and quiet, even keeping her silence in classes. "Well, she had a run-in with Malfoy…but that happens all the time…wait…" she paused, drawing in a sudden breath. "Draco Malfoy…"

Ari's face perked. "What about him?"

"He was there…checking on Scorpio…when he saw Celeste and sort of…"

Ari nodded encouragingly.

"He just stopped what he was doing and stared at her…kind of unnerving now that I think about it," Gabby trailed off.

Ari turned to the window, her face thoughtful. The sky was darkening, even though it was still mid-afternoon. She shivered involuntarily. "It was like this…" she whispered.

Gabby looked at her sharply. "Like what?"

"The day my parents died…it was like this. Cold. Dark…" Ari's voice dropped and her violet hair faded to a soft black.

Gabby faced the window, she could see the reflection of their white faces in the mullioned glass. "My dad says it was like this when You-Know-Who came back into power. Back when he was still in school. You don't reckon he's still out there? I mean, he was beaten before…"

Ari turned mournful eyes to her friend. "Even if it's not him…he's still got powerful followers carrying out his ideas, doesn't he?"

Gabby's face twisted sourly. "Yeah, like the Malfoys…"

Ari shook her head. "Gabby, Nathaniel's dad trusts them. I heard my parents talking once…they said he had an ironclad reason to believe Draco Malfoy was reformed and no longer a Death Eater."

"They didn't mention what that reason was, did they?"

Ari shook her head. "They didn't have a chance…" her voice trailed off again.

Gabby placed a hand on her arm. "What happened to your parents, Ari?"

Ariadne's expression turned ghostly and she turned to face the window once more. "Teddy and I were playing in the garden and mum and dad were inside the kitchen. They had sent us out because they were talking and didn't want us to hear. But the window was cracked and Teddy and I had become really good at eavesdropping…"

Gabby nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Anyways, they mentioned the Malfoys and how Harry Potter had complete faith in them. Dad agreed…seemed to think that Draco was a good man. Then we heard someone apparate in the front yard and mum screamed…" Tears escaped her eyes. "It was the Carrows and Lestranges…I heard Bellatrix say something to my mum about their family. Dad tried to protect them…but…Teddy and I hid until night when we were sure they were gone. By then the Potters had found out what happened and came…"

Gabby wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Ari…it must have been awful."

"I was four…I can remember it perfectly. They tortured and killed my parents because they wouldn't tell them where Draco Malfoy was hiding his family…" the last sentence came out as an afterthought and Ari suddenly seemed to realize what she had said.

"Hiding his family? Why would Draco Malfoy need to hide his family when he was a bloody Death Eater himself?" Gabby asked vehemently. "They probably just wanted it to look like they had a reason."

Ari shook her head again. "No…they wouldn't need to pretend to have a reason. And Draco Malfoy was reformed by then, wasn't he? So he probably was being hidden to keep him safe."

Gabby returned to looking out the window, silent for the space of a moment. "You think it could happen again?" she asked.

Ari blinked back a couple tears. "I don't know," she whispered, eyes fixed on the blackening sky.

* * *

><p><em>So, please review! And I guess the disclaimer can once more be implied, that I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's work…however, I do keep rights to the characters of my own making! <em>


	4. Year One, Pt 3 Pranks and Endings

_So here's the last part of Year one...still working to get the second year ready. Please review! It helps to know whats good and...not so good... :) As always, I own none of Harry Potter's universe, that belongs to Rowling. All I can claim is the sweet little first years in this particular story!_

* * *

><p>After Christmas holidays, the year seemed to speed by. Classes became a whirlwind as each student prepared frantically for end of year exams.<p>

It was a cool, spring morning when the five Gryffindors trouped out of the school and down the winding path to Hagrid's home.

"Hagrid!" Nathaniel knocked loudly on the gamekeeper's door.

Gabby stamped her feet impatiently. "Do you think he forgot?" she asked.

Nathaniel shook his head. "He wouldn't…he promised to tell us the story about the Tri-wizard Tournament today…"

"Maybe McGonagall sent him on some kind of errand? Something he couldn't say no to?" Celeste offered.

"Whatever it is, I'm not standing out in the cold…Drew already has us practicing in it. I say we go back to the common room…" Jared blew on his hands, looking around as the other's agreed.

Nathaniel took one longing look at the door and then hurried back to the school with the others. Within minutes, they were settled before the fire in Gryffindor common room.

"Ah, give it a rest, Celeste," Gabby whined as her friend pulled out their Charms book.

Ari rolled her eyes. "Let her be…she's the only one who hasn't landed detention since Christmas…"

"Granger, through and through…" Gabby muttered under her breath.

Celeste's hazel eyes flashed. "My mum was in detention! Don't you remember? Hagrid told us about when they went into the Forbidden Forest with him? And then again in fifth year when _she_ convinced Nate's dad to form the defense against the dark arts group?"

Jared ruffled Celeste's hair fondly. "You're alright, Granger…"

They all broke into laughs at the sharp glare Celeste gave him.

"So what now? We have a whole afternoon before us…" Gabby mused.

"Well…I do have some of those 'untested' products of Uncle Ron and George's upstairs…" Nathaniel added.

"No!" Celeste pleaded. "You've already had two detentions this week!"

"Well earned detentions," Jared chortled.

Celeste shook her head, going back to her Charms book. "You're all going to be expelled before the end of term…"

"I know! Let's go have some fun down in the dungeons…outside the Slytherian common room!" Gabby cried.

"But we don't know where it is…" Ari countered.

"Au contraire, little changeling," Nathaniel whispered. "Gabby and my dad visited it in their second year…and may have let slip once when we were in earshot…"

"Brilliant! I still have some of Weasley's Fizzing Whizzbees in the dorm!" Jared's eyes blazed in excitement and he rushed up the stairs.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "If we get into trouble…I'm telling Professor Longbottom that you all forced me to do this!"

Gabby's blue eyes glittered. "Ah, come on, Celeste…don't tell me you don't want to give it Malfoy…"

Nathaniel's pleading look joined his cousin's as they saw the momentary flash of dislike cross Celeste's hazel eyes.

"What was that he said in Potions? Something about Celeste being the half blood spawn of…"

"Alright!" Celeste cried in exasperation.

Nathaniel gave her a quick hug and Gabby was nearly bouncing up and down with glee.

"We couldn't do it without you, Granger!" Nate smiled.

"Yeah, you'd have twice the amount of detentions if it wasn't for Celeste's spell work," Ari giggled. "And fast thinking…"

Nathaniel threw a glare at her, but smiled when Jared came tromping down the stairs, his hand clutching an ominously bulging bag.

"Got it…let's go!" he whispered conspiratorially.

"Wood, where would I be without you?" Nathaniel laughed.

"Studying, rather then planning your next detention…" Celeste gripped. "I'm warning you…Slytherian common room? We stand an awful chance of being caught by Snape…"

Gabby nudged her with her elbow as they crept out the portrait hole. "Doesn't that make it worth while though?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Sneaking something like this under that great greasy nose?"

Ari giggled with her, and Celeste had to reluctantly agree as she imagined the look on Scorpio Malfoy's face at their prank.

* * *

><p>"GRANGER!" an angry voice carried across the entrance hall as Celeste walked towards the Gryffindor table for breakfast. She stopped and Nathaniel and Gabby turned to face the speaker.<p>

Scorpio Malfoy's normally pale face was red with rage.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Nathaniel growled.

Scorpio stopped right in Celeste's face, his nose inches from hers. "You keep your filthy Mudblood hands off of my stuff!" he snarled.

Celeste blinked innocently. "When and how would I ever have access to your things, Scorpio? And even if I did, why would I want to touch them?"

Scorpio's grey green eyes flashed. "I know it was you…you're the only one in our year who can do charm work like that…"

Gabby stifled a giggle. "Not like you don't have any enemies among the older students, Malfoy…"

"No one asked you, Weaselbee," he spat and Gabby's face flushed scarlet. He gave one last pointed glare to Celeste before pushing past Nathaniel into the Great Hall.

The three stared after him in shock.

"What the bloody hell do you do to him, Celeste?" Gabby asked quietly.

Celeste's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Let's just say that he will have a bit of trouble using any of his quills…"

"Brilliant," Nathaniel breathed as the three of them joined Jared and Ari at the table.

"What do you look all smug about?" Ari asked.

Gabby laughed as she took a bit of sausage. "Malfoy."

"So that was the commotion we just heard?" Jared mused.

They all turned to look over at the Slytherian table where Scorpio could be seen brooding between Brigit Lestrange and Adonis Zabini.

"Looks real unhappy…" Ari muttered. "Be careful, Celeste, he already has it in for you."

Celeste shrugged. "He can't prove it was me…like Gabby said, he has loads of enemies…not just in our year."

"Enemies who have successfully pranked the Slytherian rooms before?" Jared replied smugly.

They all burst out laughing, quieting only when Professor McGonagall sent a stern look from the faculty table.

* * *

><p>"Well, that wasn't so hard…I was so worried about that last essay…" Celeste prattled softly as they left their Charms exam.<p>

"You're mental…" Gabby replied, her freckled face paling with a greenish tint.

Celeste turned to her friend, laughing softly. "Come on…let's go out and get some fresh air…after all, we only have one more exam."

The others quickly agreed and they stepped out into the warm June sun and headed towards a willow tree near the lake.

"Hey, look! Hagrid's back!" Ari cried, pointing to the small hut. Just visible above the coned roof, a small wisp of smoke curled into the blue sky.

They took off running, panting with heat and exhaustion by the time they reached the door. Nathaniel knocked softly and the door opened, revealing the imposing form of their Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

"Hagrid! Where have you been?" Gabby cried as they stepped into the cottage and scattered themselves onto the wooden floor and several large chairs.

"Been on a trip…favor for yer dad, Nathaniel…" he replied. "Tea?"

They nodded, and he poured the brownish liquid into several big mugs and handed them out.

"Doing what?" Celeste asked, blowing on the hot drink before taking a careful sip.

"Top secret, that is…can't tell you, can I?"

"Come on, Hagrid. If it was for my dad…I'll eventually know about it anyways, won't I?" Nathaniel pleaded.

"Sorry, Nathaniel…what I do fer the Order is strictly need to know," Hagrid replied.

"The Order?" Celeste asked, confusion in her hazel eyes.

"The Order of the Phoenix…" Gabby replied. "Been around since You-Know-Who came back when our parents were in school…"

"But…what is it?"

"It's a secret group that are working against the Death Eaters…some of our parents and teachers are in it, right Hagrid?" Jared asked.

"Sorry, can't tell ye that. Been sworn to secrecy, I have."

"My parents were in it," Ari said softly. "That's why the Lestranges and Carrows killed them, isn't it, Hagrid?"

The Gamekeeper's face softened and he laid an overlarge hand on Ariadne's shoulder. "Yer parents were two of the bravest people I've ever known."

Ari managed a small smile. "I think my brother, Teddy, does some work for the Order sometimes…he's always very cryptic about it though…"

"Fer good reason!" Hagrid agreed. "If the Death Eaters get wind of who is in the Order, they'd be after 'em, you can be sure of that!"

"Hagrid," Celeste asked quietly. "Was my mum part of the Order? Before she died?"

All eyes turned to Hagrid and he sighed. "That she was…as was yer father…"

Celeste's eyes brightened. "You know him then?"

Hagrid's dark eyes clouded. "Aye…"

"Then you could tell us who it was?" Gabby asked, excitement in her young voice.

Hagrid shook his head, the great mass of brown hair trailing over his shoulders. "No…I've said too much already…why aren't ye all out enjoying the sun?" he asked, changing the subject.

Reluctantly, the five trouped back out into the summer day.

Gabby put a hand on Celeste's shoulder as they walked back to the willow tree. "Don't worry…we'll find out who your dad was."

Celeste nodded, but didn't reply. Her mind kept spinning with possibilities as she contemplated Hagrid's slipped confession. If she could somehow find out the members of the Order of the Phoenix during her mother's years, she'd be one step closer to solving the riddle of her family.

* * *

><p>"Promise to write!" Celeste whispered.<p>

Her, Nathaniel, Gabby, Ari, and Jared pulled their trunks out of the train onto the platform of 9 ¾'s and spotted their families standing near the far wall.

"Are you kidding? We'll have to try and get together this summer…plan next years pranks!" Jared cried.

"Ari, is that your brother?" Gabby asked, noticing a tall, lean man standing next to her uncle, Harry. His teal hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail and his bright eyes danced merrily.

"Yeah, that's Teddy! He's promised to take me to Greece with him this summer!" Ari replied, running the rest of the way and leaping into her brother's arms for a hug.

He touched the fiery orange of her hair. "I like it…better then the boring old blue you usually go for…" he teased softly.

Jared waved goodbye to the group, walking over to where a tall man with sandy colored hair stood and they disappeared through the portal to King's Cross.

"Dad, do you think that Celeste could come visit this summer?" Gabby asked.

Ronald Weasley's blue eyes looked between the two girls.

"Yeah, please! We could all spend a week at the Burrow!" Nathaniel added, giving his parents, Harry and Ginny, the same pleading look as his cousin.

Ginny sighed softly. "We'll have to see…I think that Celeste's grandmother has something special planned for her."

"Don't worry, even if we can't visit this summer, next school term isn't that far away. Besides, you can send me an owl anytime!" Celeste reassured them, glancing at their parents.

Harry smiled softly. "If it is at all possible, Celeste, we will plan to have you visit."

The three traded grins and promised to write over the long intervening weeks before they would see each other again.

As Celeste walked out of the station with her grandmother, she glanced once more back at the gleaming trains, excitement building in her at the thought of returning again in September.

"So how was your first year, Celeste?" Lillian Granger asked as they exited King's Cross into the bright sunlight.

"You wouldn't believe it, Grandmum…"


	5. Year Two, Pt 1 Shadows of the Past

_Onward to Year 2...as usual, please review! (add disclaimer to not owning the HP universe...)_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Celeste!" Gabrielle Weasley's ginger hair danced around her shoulders as she ran across the train platform, having spotted her friend. "Wait!"<p>

Celeste Granger's hazel eyes turned to the source of the voice. "Hello, Gabby! Good holiday?" she asked.

"Yeah, Drew got into loads of trouble with dad for starting an illegal trade of old, banned Weasley products…" she giggled, "Dad reckons he got more of Uncle George and Fred's genes then his own…little does he know the stories Hagrid has told us!" Celeste noticed Andrew Weasley walking some ways away, his normally bright brown eyes downcast.

"He doesn't look very happy, that's for sure."

Gabby was almost dancing with glee. "It was brilliant!" she giggled. "I've never seen dad's face turn that shade of red before!"

A boy with serious blue-green eyes and messy dark auburn hair joined them a moment later. "What are you talking about?"

"How Drew got into loads of trouble with Uncle George's outdated stuff!"

Celeste rolled her eyes, smiling at Nathaniel Potter. "I trust your holiday was as good as Gabby's?"

"Yeah, dad took me to the Ministry with him a couple times…got to see the Auror office up close…"

Gabby's blue eyes grew wide, but her tirade of questions was cut off by the approach of their parents.

"Now, remember…no getting into trouble this year…" Ronald Weasley looked between his son and daughter.

Harry Potter smiled softly. "Come on, Ron…after all, they could never create quite as much trouble as we did in our school days…" he winked at Gabby.

Ron looked at his friend incredulously. "Are you kidding? My daughter, and Nathaniel, with parents like you and Ginny? They could be plotting to blow up the school for all we know…not to mention they have Hermione's daughter as well! Bleeding mental…"

Ginny Potter gave her brother a dark look, then leaned down to hug and kiss Nathaniel. "Have fun," she whispered, brown eyes glittering.

"You best get on the train…" Susannah hugged Gabby tightly. "You don't want to miss it."

Waving goodbyes, the three dragged their trunks onto the train and found an empty compartment about half way down.

"Wait till I show you what I got…" Nathaniel whispered, but broke off as the compartment door slid open.

"Hey guys, good summer?" Jared Wood asked as he and Ariadne Lupin entered the compartment.

A small red haired girl followed them in, looking lost.

"No, beat it, Rosie…go find someone your own age to sit with," Gabby growled.

Rose Weasley shot a dark look to her sister, brown eyes flashing. "Dad and mum said you had to look out for me…"

"Yeah, when we get to school I'll keep an eye on you…but I'm with my mates now…"

Rose plopped down beside Nathaniel, taking his arm in hers. "Nate's my cousin too…he'll let me stay."

Both girls turned piercing eyes on the auburn haired Potter, who looked as if he'd been thrown into a pit of snakes.

"Ah, what can it hurt if she sits with us for a bit, Gabby? I invited Henry Longbottom to come in if he wanted too…" Jared said.

Gabby gave a murderous look to her younger sister. "Why don't you go bother Drew?"

Rose's eyes welled with tears. "He told me that I was too young to sit with him, Gwen, and Ciarian. He told me that I had to go sit in the baby coach."

Gabby's face blotched red. "Just wait till we get to school…Aunt Ginny taught me this awesome new hex…"

Rose's face lit at the planned humiliation of their brother.

"Hey Rosie!" a small boy peeked into the compartment, his brown eyes kind. "There's a couple other first years in the next one over…you want to join us?" he asked shyly.

Rose's cheeks flushed and she gathered her bag. "See you later!" she called merrily, disappearing out the door.

"Thank god for Henry Longbottom…" Gabby breathed.

Celeste laughed quietly. "I don't know, Gabby…she kind of reminds me of you!"

The others giggled at Gabby's glare.

Jared settled into the seat across from Ari and leaned over to Nathaniel, his brown eyes narrowed mischievously. "So what was it you were saying before we came in?"

Nathaniel's blue green eyes glittered as he dug into his bag, pulling out an old bit of parchment.

"Great, Nathaniel, what are we going to do with that? Write an extra long essay for Snape?" Gabby complained.

Nathaniel ignored her, pulling out his wand and tapping it gently on the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered.

Startled gasps escaped the other four as ink started spreading over the parchment; words appeared slowly, and Gabby peered over her cousin's shoulder to read.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map."

Nathaniel opened the folded parchment, revealing the inks continued spread, outlining walls and rooms, while several tiny dots moved along corridors.

"That's Hogwarts!" Ari exclaimed.

Nathaniel nodded proudly.

"Wait…are those…Professors?" Jared asked in disbelief, pointing at a small dot that was labeled Minerva McGonagall moving around the Headmaster's office.

"Nathaniel, what is it?" Gabby asked breathlessly, her excitement palpable.

"Just a bit of skullduggery that I nicked from my dad's office this summer…took me awhile to figure out how it worked; but then I remembered what Uncle George and Ron were talking about one night. Some map that they had had while at school…they were laughing about how Fred and George passed it to my dad. They also let slip the incantation that makes it work…" Nathaniel explained, his face beaming.

"This is brilliant!" Jared exclaimed.

"No…it's just what we've been looking for!" Gabby's blue eyes stared at the map greedily. "Can you imagine what we can do with this?"

"Get into a load of trouble, that's what!" Celeste scoffed.

Nathaniel fixed her with his intense eyes. "This will keep us from getting caught! Imagine, with Ari's ability to change her appearance, Gabby and Jared's creative thinking, my invisibility cloak, and your charm work…we would be invincible!"

"And what happens when your dad notices its missing?" Celeste prodded.

"I'll just blame it on Gwen and Drew…they fit the profile so much better, don't you think?"

Ari laughed. "I don't know, Nathaniel…I think we had more detentions last year then your sister and cousin combined…and it was only our first year!"

"What if a teacher finds this though?" Jared asked, a hint of uneasiness coloring his voice.

"Simple…" Nathaniel replied, tapping the map once more. "Mischief managed," he said softly and the parchment cleared.

"That is brilliant!" Jared gaped, amazed. "Whoever created this is my new hero!"

"I think one of them was my dad…" Ari whispered and the other four turned to stare at her. "And I have a feeling I know who two of the others are as well…"

"What are you talking about, Ari?" Celeste asked.

"Well, my mum used to call my dad Moony sometimes…I think it was an old school nickname because of what he was…And he used to tell Teddy and I stories about how he and his friends would get into trouble at school, but they had a way to not get caught."

"So if he was Moony, who were the others?" Jared inquired.

"I think one of them was your granddad, Nathaniel…James Potter."

"Wait! My dad's patronus!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "It's a stag…I bet my granddad was Prongs! That must mean that Sirius Black was one of them…he was my granddad's best mate and they were friends with your dad, Ari."

"Wow…so this really does belong to you two…" Gabby replied.

"Well, well, looks like they let you back in after all…" a sneering voice called from the compartment door. "Shame…I thought that last prank would have done at least a couple of you in. But then, having a famous dad must help, right, Potty?"

Nathaniel's eyes blazed as they met the pale face of Scorpio Malfoy.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Gabby muttered, her blue eyes fixed on the book in her lap.

"That's not very nice, Weasel…does your mummy know you talk like that?" Scorpio laughed.

"Her mummy is too busy trying to keep their huge family fed and dressed to worry about her daughter's foul mouth," Brigit Lestrange's dark eyes glittered.

"At least she's not a slave to Voldemort!" Gabby spat back, red flushing her freckled face.

Brigit's wand appeared in her hand, quick as lightening, but Celeste's was just as fast.

"I wouldn't try it, Lestrange…" Jared warned with a laugh.

Slowly, Brigit lowered her ash wood wand, glaring murderously at Celeste. "Another time, Mudblood…"

Scorpio gave one last sneer to the occupants of the cabin before he and Brigit disappeared down the corridor.

Celeste sank back into her chair beside Ari, stuffing her wand into her rucksack.

"You really need to stop rising to his taunts, Gabby…" Ari soothed lightly. "He's just a great prat…you should know that by now."

"I know…but sometimes I just want to hex the pants off him…" Gabby returned.

"Trust me, you're not alone," Nathaniel added, stowing the blank map back into his bag as Hogsmeade slipped into view.

* * *

><p>"You alright, Rosie? You look a little green around the edges…" Drew teased his youngest sister.<p>

"It couldn't be because you were telling her all summer that she would have to wrestle a goblin to be sorted into Gryffindor house…" Gabby shot back, nibbling on a piece of bread.

Rose Weasley sat next to Henry Longbottom, staring at her plate, unable to seemingly even bring herself to eat.

"I didn't see you coming to her defense," Drew replied, his grin spreading.

"Don't let them bother you, Rose…you should have seen Andrew when we were in our first year…" Gwen Potter laughed, placing a couple pieces of chicken on her younger cousin's plate.

Ciarian Finnigan laughed, his brown eyes twinkling. "Yeah! I remember…he nearly hurled all over the house table…"

Drew glared at the two of them.

"Don't worry, cousin, you're pranks since have more then made up for it…" Gwen soothed, pushing her dark hair behind her shoulder and glancing at her younger brother. "Nate, don't forget what dad told you…" she said in a warning voice.

Nathaniel looked up at her, his eyes flashing. "Maybe you should mind your own business, Gwen!" he snapped.

"I know, Gabby nearly got it when we got home last June too…Mum was furious that she'd broken _my_ detention record in her first year…" Drew laughed, looking more comfortable with the new subject.

"Don't worry about us," Gabby muttered. "We won't get caught in half the situations we did last term…"

"What do you mean? What are you planning, Gabrielle Helena Weasley?" Drew challenged.

Gabby's ears turned pink at the use of her full name. "Sod off…"

Drew laughed. "No harm done; Granger will tell us…"

Ciarian, Gwen, and Drew all turned interested eyes to Celeste, who had just bitten off a large chunk of apple.

"Celeste won't tell you, she's sworn to secrecy," Jared crowed.

"Ah, come on, Granger is the only one, except maybe Ari here, who wasn't racking up detentions left and right last year…" Drew replied.

"Lupin's prefect material…better watch out, you lot," Ciarian laughed.

Ari ignored them, though a tinge of red colored her hair, giving away her annoyance.

"You're the only hope left for the Weasley family, Rose…" Drew whispered melodramatically, leaning over to the younger red head. "Gabby and I have no chance or hope of redemption…"

"She'll be fine…" Ciarian joked. "I mean, you two were lost from the start…having mates like us. Rosie'll have Henry…and he's the furthest thing from trouble."

"Not to mention that you lot have Malfoy and Lestrange in your year…" Gwen added, nodding over to the Slytherian table.

Nathaniel's eyes darkened and Gabby stabbed a green bean harder then necessary.

"You just have to learn to ignore them…" Celeste offered. "Malfoy is just a great prat who can only bully people because they pay attention to him."

Ciarian ruffled Celeste's hair affectionately. "Knew you had your mum's brains in there somewhere…"

Silence fell over the hall as Professor McGonagall stood and walked sternly over to the owl podium.

"I have a few start of term announcements to make before you shuffle off to your dormitories. Students will please remember that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is strictly prohibited in the school corridors," her stern eyes narrowed as she focused on the small section of Gryffindor table where the Weasley's and Potter's sat with their friends.

Drew let out a loud laugh as she dismissed them. "No getting away with anything this year," he grinned. "McGonagall is on to us…"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes as they followed the large group up the stairs to Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sleep, my sweet girl…hush, now…" a man's soothing voice crooned as he looked down at the small toddler in his arms, her face flushed from crying.<em>

"_Are they asleep yet?" a brown haired woman asked from the doorway, her face weary. A tired, yet radiant smile spread across her face when she saw the man and child. "Who would have ever thought that your heart would be so enraptured of a tiny baby…" she teased lightly._

_The man turned his soft grey eyes to her. "It was enraptured before…" he whispered._

_A small boy with serious grey green eyes tugged on the man's long, dark robes. "Dad? Can I go play now?" he asked quietly._

_The woman scooped the boy into her arms, cuddling him close as she stood next to her husband. "Tis time to sleep, dear one…" she said softly, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek…_

"_Hermione, get in the house!"_

"_Son, where is the family?" a slippery voice broke in._

"_No!"_

The scream tore through Celeste's consciousness and she startled awake, still blinded by the brilliant flash of green in her dream. She lay still for several heartbeats, calming her rapid breathing.

"Celeste? Is that you?"

She looked around for the source of the voice and spotted Ari's vibrant purple hair against the crimson of the window seat. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What are you doing awake?"

Ari sighed, smiling softly. "Can't sleep." She held up a small photo album. "And was feeling a little homesick."

Celeste slid out of bed, padding softly over to where her friend sat. Gabby gave a low moan as she turned over in bed when Celeste passed her.

"Better be quiet…you know how she is when she doesn't get her sleep…" Celeste grinned.

Ari laughed quietly and held the book out so that Celeste could see it. Inside was a picture of a couple holding a small baby with a young boy at their side. The man looked weary and haggard, his thin face was lined and what once must have been dark brown hair was streaked with grey. His arm was around the vibrantly smiling witch. Her round face was lit by an excited smile and her short hair was bubblegum pink. She alternated looking between her husband and children. The young boy had serious brown eyes, like his father, but his hair was the color of the summer ocean and he held tightly to his father's side.

"My family…" Ari said softly. She pointed to the chubby baby in the woman's arms. "That's me and my mum, Nymphadora Tonks…" her finger traced to the young boy. "My brother, Teddy…he was around eight, I think…" She pointed to the man beside the grinning Tonks. "And my dad…Remus Lupin…he always told the best stories…"

Celeste studied the faces that so happily grinned out at her. Did they know what was coming? How they would be tortured and killed in a few short years? She and Ari had shared stories of their families, both having lost them at a young age. Celeste had been heartbroken for her friend when Ari had told her what had happened.

"My grandmum gave me an album like yours…with pictures from my mum's school days. There are a lot of pictures of her with Nathaniel and Gabby's dads…" Celeste replied. "Do you want to see?"

Ari nodded eagerly and Celeste tiptoed back to her trunk and pulled out the leather bound book. She laid it open, flipping between the pages she had nearly memorized.

Ari turned the last page, but her finger caught in the binding and a sharp tear echoed through the room.

"Oh, Celeste," she cried. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to!"

Celeste took the album back. "It's alright…it just tore the back binding…"her voice trailed off as a small piece of parchment fell from between the binding and the paper covering it. It slipped to the floor where both girls stared at it for a moment.

Ari bent down, picking it up and unfolding it delicately. Inside was a short note, written in slanting cursive.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_ Tonight, by the oak tree on the lake._

_ Your unfailing heart,_

_ D.M._

"D.M.? Who is D.M.?" Ari asked, looking at her friend in confusion.

Celeste shook her head. "I don't know…but whoever they are, they knew my mother…"

"Celeste…do you think…" Ari trailed off before gathering the courage to continue. "I mean, it sounds like…they said _my dearest Hermione_…well, do you think it could be your…your dad?"

Celeste's hazel eyes widened and she ran a hand over the letters, as if she could summon the person who wrote them. "I don't know, Ari…but if it was…"

"You could find out who it is…" Ari continued, her blue eyes growing excited.

Celeste looked up, meeting her friend's smile. She stood suddenly, pulling a dressing robe over her pajamas. "Do you think Nathaniel's up?"

Ari looked out the window at the black sky. "Doubtful…why?"

Celeste whirled around, the parchment note still in her hand. "I have to find something…" she answered, disappearing through the doorway and running down to where the stairs were to the boy's dormitories. Breathing a silent thanks that the girls could access the boy's dormitories without setting off the alarm, she raced up the steps and quietly opened the door to the second year boys' room.

Her nose wrinkled against the initial smell of dirty clothes and gunpowder; Jared and Nathaniel had obviously been experimenting. She tiptoed over to where she could see messy auburn hair sticking above the blanket and shook Nathaniel awake.

"What's going on…who's the…CELESTE!" he cried out.

Celeste put her hand over his mouth, wincing as the echo of his cry filled the room. When Jared snored and rolled over, but didn't wake, she took her hand away.

His blue green eyes flashed dangerously. "What are you doing?" he demanded in an annoyed whisper.

"I need to borrow your cloak…" she returned, her hazel eyes serious.

"What? Now? Why?" he demanded.

Celeste bit her lower lip nervously. "I need to go to the library."

Nathaniel fixed her with an incredulous glare. "Really, Celeste? You woke me so that you could go to the library? I know your obsessed with Snape's essay, but…"

"No!" she hissed. "I'm not going for homework…" she held out the parchment and Nathaniel read it slowly in the moonlight.

He looked back up at her, his eyes wide. "Who's D.M.?"

"I don't know…that's why I have to go to the library…I wanted to borrow your dad's cloak, if I could."

Nathaniel pulled the blanket off and began rummaging through his trunk. He finally located what he was searching for and pulled out a shimmering dark blue cloak.

Celeste reached out to take it and he pulled it back, fixing her with a pointed stare.

"I'm going with you…" he said softly.

Celeste was about to retort, but he cut her off. "No, Celeste, you want to borrow the cloak, I go with it…that's the rule."

She looked as if she was going to refuse him for a moment, then her expression caved. "Alright…"

His face lit instantly with a roguish smile. He threw the cloak over the two of them and they disappeared beneath it. Together they tiptoed out of the dormitory and out the portrait hole into the corridor.

They were silent all the way to the second floor, where Celeste pushed open the door to the library and they stepped in, carefully closing it behind them. She immediately threw off the cloak and started forward to where they kept copies of past Daily Prophets. Nathaniel took the cloak off and shoved it in his pocket, pulling out his wand.

"Lumos," he muttered and the tip glowed brightly, reflecting off the polished table tops. He followed her cautiously, keeping his eyes and ears open for any sign of Filch or his dreaded cat, Mrs. Norris and cursing himself under his breath for not thinking to bring the Marauder's Map. "Celeste?"

"In here," he heard the answer and started down a narrow aisle. He found her kneeling on the floor, searching through Prophets that were dated around the time their parents were finishing at Hogwarts. She was flipping through them quickly, her hazel eyes scanning the headlines as she picked one up and then discarded it.

"What are you looking for?" Nathaniel asked, not able to keep up with her reading.

"Anything about my mother and a person with the initials on that note…" she whispered back. She paused at one paper and Nathaniel caught a glimpse of his dad along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The headline mentioned something about them being wanted for questioning.

"Wait," he murmured as she made to toss it aside. He pulled it closer, reading quickly through the article that was written during his father's last year at Hogwarts. "They were on the run…" he whispered.

Celeste stopped and glanced over at him. "What?"

"Our parents," he replied, turning the paper so she could see. "This must have been when the Death Eaters and Voldemort had control of the Ministry…it says that our parents were hiding out and for anyone who saw them to bring them straight away to the Minister of Magic."

Celeste took the paper, scanning the article and then turning to the interior of the paper where it continued. She was half way through when she noticed a smaller article. "Hey, Nathaniel…" she trailed off.

He glanced where she was pointing. The article was entitled, "Malfoys fall from grace," and showed a picture of three people labeled with their names, _Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and their son, Draco Malfoy_.

She froze, her blood chilling as she took a deep ragged breath. She felt Nathaniel's hand on her arm, but couldn't make herself look at him.

"Celeste?" he questioned, concern edging his voice.

She shook her head, pulling out the note addressed to her mother once more. _Your unfailing heart, D.M._ D.M…Draco Malfoy…She shook her head, a gasp escaping her throat.

Nathaniel kneeled down in front of her, his eyes wide and concerned. "Celeste? What is it?"

"I think I know, Nathaniel…I've been searching the library for weeks…and it's been right in front of me the whole time…"

He nodded, suddenly realizing that she hadn't been holing up with her homework, but on a desperate search for answers in those long hours at the library. He felt a wave of shame for making fun of her.

"What do you know?" he prodded.

She raised her eyes and they glimmered with tears. "D.M…it stands for Draco Malfoy…" she whispered, as if it couldn't be true if she didn't say it too loud.

Nathaniel pulled back instinctively, revulsion on his young features. "Malfoy?" he grunted. "You…of all people…could not be related to the Malfoys…no, Celeste…we have to keep searching…" He frantically began pulling out old papers, but a sudden memory flashed before him. _Hermione got tangled up with the Malfoy family towards the end of their school years…_Drew's voice mocked his efforts. He turned back to Celeste, who sat still as stone, her hazel eyes staring at the picture of the three Malfoys. They glared haughtily back up at her, their eyes cold. "Celeste…"

The spell broke and she looked back up at him. "I knew…" she started softly, slowly. "Ever since that day…in the Great Hall…his eyes were so familiar…"

Nathaniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to grasp her shoulders and shake her, dispel this nonsense about her being part of the Malfoy family.

"Please…" she pleaded in a barely audible whisper, and he turned to see tears spilling down her cheeks. "Please don't tell anyone…"

Nathaniel shook his head mechanically. "I won't…" he returned gently.

She fell onto his shoulder, her frame shaking quietly. Nathaniel hugged her, wondering how he was going to keep this secret from Gabby and the others.

* * *

><p>Jared and Nathaniel walked sleepily into the Great Hall, perking slightly at the smell of supper. Jared shook out his curly brown hair, making a couple Ravenclaws glare at him menacingly.<p>

"I think Drew has officially crossed the line…" Nathaniel said with a groan as they settled onto the benches next to Celeste, Gabby, and Ari.

Gabby wrinkled her nose and scouted away slightly from the two boys. "You stink…"

Nathaniel glared at her. "Take it up with your brother…" he growled, stacking his plate with food from the platters before them.

"How is practice going?" Celeste asked quietly. She had been even more subdued since that night in the library, and he sometimes caught her looking at Scorpio Malfoy out of the corner of her eye.

"Drew is mental…" Jared sniffed. "We're two weeks from Christmas break and he's working us like the championship game is right around the corner. Honestly…it's pouring rain and my hands are freezing to my broomstick out there and he's yelling at us to play harder."

Gabby and Ari giggled softly. "Yeah, Drew's always been a bit…soft when it came to Quidditch…" Gabby smiled.

Nathaniel took a bite of a sweet roll and leaned over to Celeste. "You doing ok?" he asked under his breath.

She nodded, glancing at Gabby who was eyeing the two of them suspiciously. "I'm fine."

His blue green eyes met her hazel ones. "Celeste, we need to talk…you need to tell someone what you know…Professor…"

"No, Nathaniel," she bit back, cutting him off, her voice a deadly whisper and for a moment her eyes steeled in the same expression he had seen flashing from Scorpio Malfoy's eyes.

"Fine, then I'm asking my mum and dad over break," he threatened and was pleased to see her stiffen. "They can tell me the real truth."

He felt instantly remorseful when a tear slid down her cheek, but waited until Gabby was engrossed in conversation with Jared and Ari before continuing. "Celeste…why don't you come to our house over break…we can invite Gabby…then you can ask my dad. Once he hears what we know…he'll have to tell us what really happened."

"Nathaniel," she whispered. "Do you realize that if Draco really is my…dad," she almost choked on the word. "That means I'm related by blood to the Lestranges…the Blacks…" Her face twisted in a grimace. "The people who tortured and killed Ari's parents…I'm part of that…" Tears threatened to overwhelm her again and Nathaniel hastily turned his back to the others, hiding both of their faces.

"Celeste Granger, you are not like that…your mum was one of the most gifted muggle borns ever…even Hagrid says so…all those stories about how she helped my dad!" he chided. "You are not anything like the Lestranges or the Malfoys…but, the Blacks…" his mouth turned up in a small smile. "You may have a bit of them."

Horror spread over her face and he bit back a laugh. "Sirius Black was my dad's godfather…and my grandfather's best mate…and a great man and wizard. So see, it's not all bad."

She allowed a ghost of a smile to trace her lips. "Thanks, Nathaniel. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't…"

He put a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly. "All of us are related in someway to the…less agreeable wizarding families. I'm related to the Lestranges and Malfoys through my mum and the Weasley family and so is Ari through her mum."

"But it's not the same, Nate…your and Ari's family history isn't as recently…bloody…as mine."

Nathaniel noticed the other three studying them and quickly turned back to his plate and cleared his throat noisily.

"You two okay?" Ari asked as Jared studied his friend with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Nathaniel replied nonchalantly, and Celeste was grateful for his ability to act well under pressure.

After a few awkwardly silent moments, the five resumed eating and ripping on Drew Weasley for his inhumane treatment of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

* * *

><p>Celeste absently picked at the ham and mashed potatoes on her plate.<p>

"Darling, is everything alright? You've been very quiet since coming home," Lillian Granger said softly.

Celeste looked up at her and gave a small smile. "Yeah…" she began but was cut off by a tapping on their window. She quickly opened it and Gwydion fell forward, his snowy feathers caked in snow and ice.

"Oh, that poor thing, here…" Lillian picked him up and carried him into the kitchen to warm next to the radiator.

Celeste hastily ripped open the letter, pleased to see the familiar scrawling handwriting of Nathaniel Potter.

_**Celeste,**_

_**Mum and dad have agreed to have you come for the last week of break. We'll collect you by Floo network this Friday at 5pm.**_

_** Nathaniel**_

"Grandmum? Nathaniel Potter has invited me to his house for the end of holiday and they're going to collect me on Friday…is that alright?" she called.

Lillian Granger stepped back into the dining room. "Certainly, my dear. I'm glad that you've become friends with the Potters. Your mum would have loved that."

Celeste nodded absently and hurried upstairs to clear up her room and get her trunk repacked.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, she was waiting eagerly in front of the fireplace, her packed trunk beside her and Carbucketty in his basket. She turned slowly as her grandmother entered the sitting room.<p>

"Grandmum?" she asked quietly. "Do you know anything about my dad?"

Lillian looked down at her granddaughter's pleading hazel eyes, apprehension building in her. "Why do you ask, dearling?"

Celeste bit her lip and shifted her feet. "I found a note in that photo book you gave me…to my mum. It was signed D.M… do you know who that is?"

"Well, I don't know about the note…but when your mother died, you were…"

A whoosh of air and flame suddenly flared from their fireplace. In a whirl of soot, Harry Potter and his son, Nathaniel appeared on their hearth. Harry smiled as he brushed off his trousers.

"Mrs. Granger, it's been too long," he greeted Lillian, shaking her hand and then was pulled into a hug.

"Seeing you, dear Harry, is like having my own Hermione back again," she spoke softly. "You and Ronald were so dear to her."

Nathaniel smiled broadly at Celeste. "You ready?" he asked eagerly. "Just wait, I'll show you everything in the Hollow!"

Celeste returned his smile.

Harry kneeled down before her, his eyes sparkling beneath the faded lighting bolt scar. "Are you sure you want to spend your last week of holiday with us? Nathaniel was insistent that you come, but I don't want to steal you away from your grandmother…"

Celeste cast one look to Lillian and then smiled again. "No, Mr. Potter…I am very excited to come stay. I'm glad you invited me!"

Harry straightened, meeting Lillian's eyes once more. "She looks so much like her mum..."

Lillian wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye and nodded.

"Well, should we be off?" Harry asked. "Your mother will wonder what's taking us so long." He gathered Celeste's trunk in his arms and instructed Nathaniel to carry the basket with Carbucketty since it would be Celeste's first time traveling by Floo powder.

Lillian gave her granddaughter a tight hug. "We'll talk when you come home for the summer, my dear…" she whispered. She stood, putting a hand to Harry's cheek as if she was seeing the young Harry Potter once more. "Say hello to Ginny and Ronald, will you?"

Harry nodded, pushing Nathaniel forward towards the spouting green flames. "You first, Nate…show Celeste how to do it."

Nathaniel stepped into the flames and clutched the basket close to his chest. "Lion Cottage," he called, throwing a bit of powder and then disappearing in a whirl of smoke and flame.

"Alright, Celeste, your turn. Just make sure to speak very clearly…the first time I did it, I ended up a couple grates too far in Nocturn Alley…" he laughed as her eyes widened. "Don't worry…off you go now."

Celeste gave a last wave to her grandmother. "Lion Cottage," she yelled and was suddenly spinning through space. She caught glimpses of living rooms and people, but couldn't quite see clearly enough to make them out. With a sudden bump she landed on a stone hearth, dust and soot covering her cloak.

Nathaniel offered her his hand and pulled her upright. "So what do you think?" he asked, grinning widely.

Celeste gave a quiet cough. "I think I prefer brooms…" she said quietly. She looked around the small, but comfortable sitting room. Two brown and teal colored chairs were set next to a couch around the fireplace and the mantle was full of pictures that winked and waved at her and Nathaniel. Lace curtains hung in the large bay window, framing the view of the snow covered garden and picketed fence. A radio on a corner table was playing "A Very Wizarding Christmas" softly in the background.

Nathaniel's dad appeared behind them holding Celeste's trunk. He brushed off his clothes and stepped out, smiling broadly. "Welcome to Lion Cottage, Celeste. Nathaniel, why don't you take her up to where she'll be sleeping with Gabby."

"Gabby's here?" Celeste asked.

Nathaniel shook his head. "Not yet. Her, Drew and Rose are coming later tonight with their parents…" his eyebrows rose suggestively. "Come on, I'll show you upstairs."

The two grabbed either side of the trunk and hauled it up the narrow staircase. "Maybe we can corner Dad and Uncle Ron and get them to tell us about your mum…" he whispered.

Celeste nodded, but a knot started to form in her stomach.

He showed her to a corner room that had two twin beds and a small wardrobe. Nathaniel pushed her trunk up against the far wall and Celeste peeked out the window into the wooded area behind the house. "It's so beautiful here…" she whispered.

"My dad was born here…in Godric's Hollow. Their house is still there," Nathaniel replied, pointing down where the lane curved out of sight.

Celeste looked over at him. "We should go visit it…"

He nodded slowly. "Come on, we'll see if Mum has the hot cocoa ready…" He led the way back down the stairs and into the warm kitchen. Ginny Potter was standing before an old fashioned stove, heating water in a kettle while a pile of fresh vegetables were washing themselves in the sink.

"Hello, Celeste, I'm so glad you could come!" Ginny said softly, giving her a small hug. She placed two mugs of steaming liquid on the table and motioned for them to sit. "The Weasleys should be here soon."

Nathaniel and Celeste drank their hot cocoa in silence, both lost in thought about how they were going to persuade the adults to give them the information they desired.

"Did you tell Gabby yet?" Nathaniel asked quietly, when his mother had left the kitchen.

Celeste nodded. "I told her just before holiday break…you should've seen her face. She asked if anyone else knew…and when I told her you did, I think she wanted to hit me." She giggled softly. "She couldn't believe I told you before her…but then I explained how you were there because I had to borrow your cloak."

Nathaniel gave her a sideways glare.

She giggled again and took a sip, burning her tongue. "I only said that so she would continue talking to me. I made her swear not to tell anyone else though…not until we talk with your parents."

He nodded slowly.

A sudden swirl of voices from the sitting room sent them running through the house. On the Potter's hearth stood five red-headed people, each wearing a different colored traveling cloak that was dusted with ash.

"Celeste!" Gabby cried, running to her friend and giving her a hug. She returned the gesture, both smiling broadly. "I'm so excited we get to spend the end of break together!"

She turned and pulled Celeste over towards Nathaniel. "I've got dad softened up…I think we should do it tonight. I asked Drew to get Gwen and Rose out of the sitting room…" she pointed to her younger sister.

"Are you two sure? I mean, what if they get angry?" Celeste fretted.

Gabby scoffed. "Don't worry, we'll be right there with you. Besides, Celeste, you deserve to know the truth…"

The two families and Celeste settled into the sitting room, sprawled out across the chairs and floor. After about an hour, Drew yawned and pulled Rose upstairs for bed, asking Gwen to help him.

"Now's our chance," Gabby whispered.

Celeste steeled herself and moved across the floor to sit at Ron and Harry's feet, Gabby and Nathaniel beside her. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?" she said softly.

The two men stopped talking, turning their attention to the young girl in front of them.

"I…" Celeste stuttered, then received a sharp jab in the side from Gabby. "I was wondering if you could tell me about my mother…you see, my grandmum said you were her best friends in school…and I…" she said quickly.

Harry glanced at Ron, his expression seeming to say he knew that this would happen.

"Well, Celeste, what did you want to know?" Ronald Weasley asked, his blue eyes kind.

Celeste glanced at her two friends, gathered her courage and continued. "Actually, it's more about my dad…" she began and saw the flicker of emotion pass over all four parents' faces. She pushed forward, emboldened by the idea that they were withholding the very truth she sought. "I found this note," she pulled out the worn parchment that she had carried with her and handed it to Harry. "I think it's from my dad…to my mum…"

Harry unfolded it, scanned it quickly and handed it to Ron and Ginny. A shadow passed Ron's eyes as he saw the signature.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded softly.

Celeste swallowed hard. "It fell from the binding of a photo album…Ari and I found it. Please, Mr. Weasley, you know who my father is…please…" she pleaded.

Ron shook his head slowly.

"Celeste," Ginny Potter began softly, consolingly. "After your mum died…we were sworn to keep your father's identity secret…as well as hide you."

"But why?" Celeste asked.

"To keep you safe," Harry answered simply.

All heads turned towards Harry as he absently brushed back his dark hair, momentarily revealing his scar.

"Harry…" Ginny began warningly, but stopped when he held up his hand.

"No, Ginny, I know what its like to have things hidden from you…when you want to know the truth." He looked down at Celeste. "But I also know that sometimes too much of the truth at once can be more harm then good."

Gabby's face flushed scarlet. "We know about the Malfoys," she burst out angrily.

All the adults turned to her, Ron and Ginny's faces ghostly white.

"What did you say?" Ron demanded, facing his daughter.

Gabby cowered before the flames in her father's eyes, but Nathaniel stood, facing his parents and Uncle.

"The note that Celeste found…we think it was signed by Draco Malfoy…"

Harry looked over at his son. "And why do you think that? The initials could belong to anyone…"

"But they don't…" Celeste interrupted softly, her eyes fixed on her hands. "That day," she continued, looking up to face her mother's two friends. "When we were all called to the Great Hall…when Scorpio's dad saw me…"

"That's right!" Gabby interjected, but was quickly quelled by a stern look from her father.

"His eyes…were so familiar…" she then told the whole story of what had happened since coming to Hogwarts; her dreams, the sorting hat, and the surge of both fear and relief when she had seen the picture of the Malfoys in the Daily Prophet.

Harry seemed to give a sideways glance to his son when she mentioned sneaking into the library under the invisibility cloak, but didn't say anything.

Silence fell for several minutes after Celeste finished. Ron and Harry exchanged a brief look and Ron shook his head slowly.

"Harry, we gave our word…" he warned softly, his blue eyes imploring.

"Ron…we owe it to Hermione…maybe it is time she know the truth," Harry returned.

Ginny placed a hand on Harry's arm. "I'll tell him…" she whispered and rose to go into the kitchen. Susannah Weasley followed her after a moment, motioning for Nathaniel and Gabby to go with her. They reluctantly trailed after her, giving longing looks to Celeste, who remained on the floor.

"He should be here in a couple minutes…Ginny would have contacted him by now," Harry murmured.

Ron stood and began pacing back and forth across the rug.

Celeste sat motionless, afraid to ask what was happening.

Green flames erupted in the Potter's fireplace and a moment later a tall, stern looking man unfolded himself from the mantel. His dark cloak was buttoned high on his neck, blonde hair tied back in a severe ponytail. He turned his flashing grey eyes onto Harry.

"What is it, Potter…I had to escape my aunt Bellatrix to get here. New orders?" he asked quickly, then broke off when he saw Ron pacing and Celeste perched at Harry's feet. His eyes widened in surprise and longing, but his head shook in disbelief. "You swore…"

"Listen, Malfoy…she already knows most of it…" Ron replied scathingly, and Celeste was surprised to see loathing in his normally kind blue eyes.

Draco looked between Ron and Harry and then to Celeste. "She knows?" he said, his voice suddenly soft.

Harry nodded. "They found this in an old photo album," he said, holding out the parchment note. "There's more of her mother in her then we gave her credit for…"

Draco took it, read it quickly and his face fell. "Hermione…" he whispered, his eyes closing in anguish.

Ron snorted in disgust and Malfoy glared at him sharply. "Have something to say, Weasley?"

"You already know how I feel, Malfoy…if it wasn't for you…" Ron growled.

"Stop it, both of you…what's done is over," Harry broke in. "Ron, please…we have others to think of now. We can't afford to hold old grudges." He placed a conciliatory hand on his friend's shoulder, turning once more to Malfoy. "Draco…it's time."

Malfoy shook his head slowly. "It's not safe…you know what my charge is, Potter…I can't have her with me…not around…"

Harry held up a hand, cutting him off. "She won't go with you…but she needs to hear the truth…from the person who knows it best."

Draco's grey eyes finally returned to Celeste, filled with sorrow and regret.

"Ron," Harry motioned for them to leave.

Ron Weasley shook his head defiantly. "No, he stole one from us…I won't let him have her daughter."

Draco's expression flashed in anger and he opened his mouth to retort, but Harry held up his hand again. "We'll be right in the kitchen if you need us, Celeste."

Celeste nodded mutely, watching them leave, Ron throwing a searing look at Malfoy before the door closed. She remained on the floor, staring fixedly at her hands; she didn't dare speak first.

Draco sighed and held out the parchment. "How do you know this is my signature?" he asked solemnly.

Celeste took a deep breath, finally raising her eyes to his. "I knew when I saw you in the Great Hall that day…or I had an inkling…when I saw this…" she held out the tattered picture from the Daily Prophet. "I really knew…"

Draco took the picture from her hand, studying it intently before tossing it from him in disgust.

Celeste rapidly retrieved it and he looked down at her in surprise. "Why do you want that picture?" he asked, anger edging his voice.

She glanced up at him once more, her hazel eyes shimmering. "Because…other then the letter, it's all I have of you," she whispered.

Draco's face fell and he turned away from her, his hand on the mantel as he gazed into the fire. "This wasn't how I wanted it…for you to find out…the first time we met after so long." He turned back to her, his grey eyes soft. "You are so much like your mother, Celestine."

A small smile tipped her mouth. "Really?"

Draco kneeled down in front of her, his angular face thrown into sharp contrast by the firelight. He brushed a stray brown hair from her face, letting his palm linger on her cheek. "I can almost see her looking through your eyes…" He smiled, though it seemed foreign to his features. "I wish things could have been different…"

Celeste grabbed ahold of his hand, taking it between her own. "Let me come with you!" she pleaded. "I don't care what anyone says…"

Draco glanced momentarily at the door, as if he expected Ron and Harry to come barging in and demand he leave. His eyes returned to Celeste. "I'm sorry, my dear…it's too dangerous…and there are those who would see it as…imprudent."

Celeste's gaze flickered to the door. "Why do Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley not like you?"

Draco let out a deep sigh, rocking back onto his heels. "I don't know how much I should tell you, Celeste. Suffice to say that old habits are hard to break; and I was not exactly…friendly…with Harry and Ron at school."

She gazed at him curiously. "Why is it so dangerous for me to come with you?"

"Oh, dove…" he breathed. "Because no one knows that I am part of the Order of the Phoenix…not even Scorpio. They think I am still…loyal to…the Dark Lord…" he spat out the last few words. "Because of this, I walk a very thin line," he continued. "If I were to bring the long lost daughter of Hermione Granger to my home…there will be unpleasant questions…"

Celeste continued to look up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"There were only a few people who knew Hermione and I were married," he finally concluded. "We were in hiding for much of our adult lives, until…" his voice trailed off.

Ron Weasley burst through the sitting room door, his face nearly as red as his hair. "Enough, Malfoy…you've had your say, now get out!"

Draco pulled Celeste behind him, as if to shield her.

"This isn't your house, Weasley…" Draco sneered, his voice hardened once more.

Harry, Ginny, and Susannah followed Ron into the room, and Celeste briefly saw Nathaniel and Gabby's faces before the door shut on them.

"Ron…Draco, please," Harry pleaded. "We are on the same side…" Harry turned to gaze at Ron. "We need to work together."

Draco straightened, his features fixed in a cold glare. "I didn't cause her death, Weasley…" he started.

Ron gave a short scoff, folding his arms across his chest. "She didn't need to die…she could've stayed safe…"

Draco's face flushed. "I loved Hermione!" he shouted.

Ron looked ready to retort, but Susannah took her husband's arm, soothing him gently.

Harry glanced at Draco. "New orders…the minister wants to see you."

Draco nodded solemnly, turning towards the fire when Celeste grabbed hold of his hand.

"Please," she begged, and a hush fell over the room. Ron stood, mouth agape and his face furious.

Draco shook his head, touching her cheek once more. "No, Celeste. You must stay."

She cried out as he pried her hands from his and pushed her back into Harry and Ginny's arms. "Keep her safe…please," he pleaded softly, anguish in his grey eyes. "I couldn't bear it…" his voice trailed off and with a final look to his struggling daughter, he disapparated.

"Father!" Celeste screamed, struggling as Harry held her in his arms. She looked into his face, her own tear streaked. "Please! Please let me go!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Nathaniel and Gabby behind her, faces full of worry.

Harry kneeled down, his eyes intense. "I am sorry, Celeste…but Draco is in a lot of danger…his work for the Order is essential," he sighed. "But it means he can never acknowledge you or that he loved your mother."

Ron scoffed again. "He used her…then stood by while his Death Eater father murdered her!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny Potter's face was a violent shade of red as she turned to her brother. "That is enough!"

"Lucius Malfoy killed my mother?" Celeste asked, her voice barely audible.

Harry glared angrily at Ron, took a deep breath, and nodded as he faced Celeste once more. "Yes, Celeste. Your family was in hiding…Draco knew that he would never be forgiven for marrying Hermione and by that time, he was known to have defected from Voldemort's followers. So they were placed in hiding, where you and your brother were born…we all thought you were safe. But…"

Ginny kneeled down by her husband. "Draco's father found out where they were, and…" her voice trailed off.

A scream and flash of green light echoed in Celeste's mind and she shook her head slowly. "So my dream…it's true…I'm seeing my mum's death…"

Ginny nodded, her brown eyes filled with sorrow. "Afterwards, we performed memory charms on you and Scorpio, and Draco returned to his father's home as a spy for the Order."

"That's enough," Susannah Weasley interrupted. "Hasn't she heard enough for one night? Gabby, Nathaniel, why don't you take Celeste upstairs and get to sleep?" she instructed.

Nathaniel and Gabby looked between their parents and their best friend, then slowly stood, pulling Celeste to her feet and headed towards the doorway.

Celeste pulled away momentarily, looking back at the group of adults. "Thank you…for telling me the truth…"

Harry gave her a small smile, but his green eyes were sad as he placed an arm around Ginny. Ron's face was a mask of sorrow, as if it hurt to look at her. Susannah gave them an encouraging nod and Gabby and Nathaniel reluctantly pulled Celeste up the stairs.


	6. Year Two, Pt 2 Veritas

Sunlight crept through the curtain, bathing the room in a cheery glow. Gabby yawned and stretched, her feet nearly touching the end of the mattress. She sighed softly and looked across at the other bed which held her best friend.

Celeste was sitting up already, still dressed and gazing out the window at the snow covered garden.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Gabby asked softly.

Celeste turned at the sound of her friend's voice and shook her head. "I couldn't…too much in my head…"

A soft knock interrupted them and the door opened a moment later, revealing the untidy auburn hair and blue-green eyes of Nathaniel. He looked cautiously at Celeste and then at Gabby, who shook her head sadly. He sat down gingerly at the foot of Celeste's bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Celeste turned to face them. "Nathaniel, I want to see where your grandparents were killed…" she whispered, ignoring his question.

"Celeste, I don't know if that's such a good…" Gabby started, but stopped when Celeste fixed her with burning hazel eyes. For the first time, Gabby could see the similarities between Celeste and Scorpio; features that carried the unflinching mark of the Malfoy family.

Nathaniel nodded slowly. "Perhaps we should get breakfast first…" he added.

Gabby was about to agree when a tapping came on the window.

The three turned to find a small tawny owl sitting on the ledge. Celeste pulled open the window, oblivious to the blast of winter air that accompanied the owl inside. She tore the envelope from the owl's leg and it took off, not waiting for a reply.

The letter was addressed to her in flowing letters. She looked up silently at Gabby and Nathaniel, both of whom sat open-mouthed at the arrival.

"Is it from…your dad?" Nathaniel asked quietly.

Celeste tore it open and a piece of parchment and a photograph fell to the bed. She picked up the photo first, examining the occupants with a sad expression. In it stood her mother and father, grinning as they embraced one another, seemingly carefree. Two small children stood at their feet, near replicas of their parents, gazing up in adoration at the two adults. She finally tore her gaze away from the picture to read the letter that had accompanied it.

_My darling Celestine,_

_ I fear that the others will not be happy with my sending you this, but _

_ I wanted you to understand how very much I loved your mother and_

_ you. Show this to no one and do not speak of what you have learned._

_ The safety of you and your brother depend upon secrecy. Every day I _

_wish I could undo the past…know that my love is always_

_ with you._

_ D.M. _

Celeste wiped away a stray tear, handing the letter to Gabby and Nathaniel in turn, her eyes fixed on the smiling family in the photograph.

Nathaniel wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his shoulder. Gabby laid the letter down on the pillow and leaned across to take her friends hands.

"Why?" Celeste cried softly, unable to stop the tears that traced down her cheeks.

Gabby shook her head slowly, unable to answer.

Nathaniel looked over at his cousin, his own eyes glimmering. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Gabby grabbed the photograph and letter and quickly stashed them under her pillow as Harry Potter entered.

"Children…I need to make sure you understand what has happened…and the importance of keeping this secret," he said slowly, taking in Celeste's tears and the other two's protective expressions.

"I know…Draco explained what was happening and how if the Death Eaters found out he had married mum and had children with her…they would kill us all," Celeste replied.

"That's part of it…" Harry agreed, sitting down next to Gabby. "However, Draco plays a vital role in the Order, without which we would be blind. He walks a very dangerous line of pretending to be loyal to Voldemort…which is why Hermione must never be mentioned around him."

"Mr. Potter," Celeste asked quietly. "Why was Gabby's dad so angry with…my father? Did something happen between them?"

Harry looked quickly at Gabby, his green eyes intense. "Firstly, I want you all to understand that Ron Weasley loves his family and wife and nothing could ever change that…and I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't think you would discover it in another way…" he paused. "And its better you hear the real truth, then a rumor…" He took a deep breath, his eyes closing momentarily as if seeing the past. "Ron loved Hermione when we were in school…many of us thought they were going to stay together and get married. However, in our last year, when we were…"

"It's all right, dad, we know you were running…trying to find ways to get rid of Voldemort," Nathaniel reassured.

Harry nodded, as if he expected this. "Hermione always saw the good in people…even those that Ron and I were determined to be prejudiced against…like the Malfoys…Draco, in particular. When we returned to school, Draco ended up saving Hermione from some Death Eaters…" he trailed off. "She and Ron argued about it and she told us that she would prove that Draco was not like his father. Shortly after, Draco joined the Order and they had announced their engagement…I don't think Ron ever forgave Draco for what he saw as a crass and under handed betrayal."

Nathaniel, Gabby, and Celeste exchanged looks, shocked by the revelation.

"So, my dad…loved Celeste's mum?" Gabby asked quietly.

"At one time, Gabrielle. While I think your father still hates Draco deeply, he greatly loves your mother, Susannah," Harry corrected. "I think it's hard for him to see you though, Celeste," he continued gently. "You really do look a great deal like Hermione…"

Celeste managed a small smile.

Harry stood, glancing at the three of them. "Ginny has made a wonderful breakfast…I think you should all get dressed and head downstairs. We can talk more about this later."

He stood and disappeared out the door.

"Wow…" Gabby muttered, looking at Celeste. "We could've been sisters!"

Nathaniel laughed softly. "Not likely…then you'd have Scorpio as a brother…"

Gabby's face twisted in disgust and all three broke out into nervous laughter.

They headed down the stairs, finding Ginny and Susannah in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Susannah's face was lit in a smile and she placed steaming bowls of oatmeal before them. Ginny gave them each a cup of tea, then leaned back against the counter.

"What are planning to do today, Nathaniel?" she asked.

Nate swallowed a large clump of oatmeal. "Celeste wants to see dad's old house…" he answered.

"Then we're going to cream the lot of them in a snowball fight…" Drew Weasley laughed as he, Rose, and Gwen joined them in the kitchen.

Gabby gave her brother a look of deep loathing before their mother gave the newcomers their breakfast.

"You all should probably stay outside today," Ginny agreed.

"There's a meeting, isn't there?" Gwen asked.

Susannah and Ginny exchanged a look.

"Does that mean my dad will be here?" Celeste asked softly, looking up at them.

Ginny cleared her throat uncomfortably as Susannah sat down beside her on the bench. "Celeste…there's a reason that you haven't…"

"Wait, her dad?" Drew caught on, his brown eyes wide. "I thought you said her dad was dead?"

"Andrew Arthur Weasley…" Susannah warned, but the others had picked up the conversation now and would not be deterred.

"Who's your dad, Celeste?" Rose asked innocently.

"It has to be someone we know, if they're part of the Order…" Gwen continued, her and Drew immediately started to name different people, drawing shudders from Gabby at some of their choices.

"Wait…is it Snape?" Drew collapsed in laughter. "Could you imagine?"

Gwen's eyes were tearing in her giggles, but Celeste sat silent, poking her spoon around in the bowl before her.

"Enough, you two!" Ginny hollered.

Silence fell in the kitchen, Drew and Gwen trying desperately to control their laughter.

Once Susannah and Ginny had left the room, Drew leaned over conspiratorially towards Celeste, his eyes alight with mischief.

"It's Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" he teased, his freckled face merry.

Celeste blanched, all color fading from her face and Gabby choked on her bite of oatmeal.

Gwen and Drew's laughter faded immediately.

"Wait…I wasn't being serious…" Drew backpedaled.

"Celeste…" Gwen Potter's green eyes were serious.

Celeste looked up at them, tears in her eyes again, but she resolutely held them back. "You guessed right, Drew…Draco Malfoy is the father that everyone has been hiding."

A low whistle escaped Drew's lips. "So it was true…"

Celeste snapped to attention. "What's true?"

The other's exchanged uneasy looks, except for Rose, who was staring wide-eyed at Celeste.

"Well…there was a rumor that we heard…about Hermione Granger getting tangled up with the Malfoy family after our parents were back at school…" Nathaniel whispered softly.

"You knew?" red flooded Celeste's face.

"No! We only heard a rumor…none of us even thought for a moment that it was true!" Gabby explained hurriedly, Nathaniel nodding vigorously in agreement.

Drew put a hand on Celeste's arm, and she looked up to find his eyes twinkling. "We may not be able to attend the meetings…but we can certainly find a way to eavesdrop on them…"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we won't get into trouble?" Celeste asked in a tense whisper as they all gathered around the top of the stairs.<p>

"You really shouldn't worry that much, Granger…you are the least likely to get punished here…" Drew replied, lowering the other end of the Extendable Ear over the railing and down towards the closed sitting room door.

"And what makes you think that?" she returned.

He gave her an exasperated look. "One, because the only parent you have down there would most likely be pleased you are breaking rules and second, our parents wouldn't dare to try and discipline you now that you know Malfoy is your dad…"

"Not to mention that they've been hiding that information from her for the past nine years of her life…" Gabby growled.

"Oh yeah, happy late birthday, Celeste…" Gwen laughed. "You're the oldest of the pack now, right?"

"Yeah…I turned thirteen three days before Christmas…" she replied absently.

"Old woman, Granger," Drew laughed.

"What are you lot up to?" Ariadne's voice came from behind them.

Gabby gave her a quick grin.

"Hey, Ari! We're…just talking…" Nathaniel answered slyly.

"Teddy and I just got here…I saw Snape and McGonagall arrive just before us…" she said quickly, noticing the Extendable Ear in Drew's hand. "They must be starting…Teddy's always last to arrive."

"Shh…" Drew commanded, as voices started from the small speaker near his ear.

"She's like her mother…once she wants to know something…" Ginny's voice soothed.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. The charm was powerful…you said yourself, Potter. I performed it…she was to have no memory…" Draco's voice was anguished. "What am I supposed to do?"

"The same as before, Draco…" Harry answered. "Nothing will change. I have explained to the children the importance of keeping the secret…"

"But what about Celeste," Draco continued.

"She's in good hands…between us and her grandmother," Susannah answered softly. "We love her like she was our own."

Silence fell for a moment, and they could hear the rustling of clothes.

"She's not your own," Draco whispered, his voice icy.

"Draco…" Ginny warned.

"This is why we performed the charm in the first place. So that Celeste and Scorpio would not remember their life before Hermione died…so that you could continue on, Draco," Minerva McGonagall spoke, her voice wavering.

"Perhaps, if Draco was allowed to visit with his daughter on occasion…be granted time to be a father to her…his commission would sit easier," Severus Snape's dark voice volunteered.

Celeste inhaled sharply, excitement creeping into her being.

"How would he explain that to the Death Eaters? It's better that we continue as if this didn't happen," Harry answered.

"What if it was your child, Potter?" Draco challenged, rage barely suppressed. "Would you want others forfeiting your rights to be her father?"

"You forfeited those rights when you let Hermione die," Ron snapped.

There was a small scuffle and they heard Susannah cry out in alarm, then it went quiet. All seven children held their breath.

"Don't you even dare, Weasley…" Draco whispered, a threat hanging behind his words.

"Ron…don't…" Ginny spat.

Something slammed and Ari jumped, blushing as the other's turned to look at her.

"She's my child, Harry…please…"

"Could you keep her hidden, Draco? From the Dark Lord?" Harry asked softly. "Could you keep your love and affection for her hidden if you were to see her…spend time with her…grow to love the child she is?"

Silence fell once more.

"No," Draco finally answered, anguish in his voice.

Celeste's heart plummeted into her stomach and she started for the stairs, but Drew made a grab at her arm, holding her back.

"We can't compromise you, Draco," Harry continued. "Celeste has to remain hidden."

"Someday…this will be over, Draco…you can have them back and explain why…tell them of their mother…" Ginny soothed.

"It's getting late…we need to continue," Seamus Finnigan's voice whispered hesitantly.

"George, Percy…anything to report?" Harry asked.

Gwen hauled the Extendable Ear back up, sure that the rest would be of little importance after what had just happened.

"They'll finish quickly…the tension down there is pretty thick," Drew murmured. He released his hold on Celeste.

"Are you alright?" Gabby asked.

"I wish people would stop asking that," Celeste muttered darkly. "I need to get out…Nathaniel, can we go now?"

Nate looked around at the others. "Anyone fancy a trip down to dad's old house?"

"Yeah, probably be a good idea not to be anywhere near the house when the meeting breaks up…might get caught…" Drew agreed.

They all tromped to their rooms, gathering coats, scarves, and mittens, then padded silently into the front garden and down the lane.

"I'm sorry, Celeste…" Gabby whispered finally, taking her hand.

Nathaniel took her other hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Don't worry…" Celeste replied softly. "It can't be long before Voldemort is gone for good and then we can be a family again."

Nathaniel and Gabby exchanged a look, but didn't dare contradict the ill held hope of their best friend.

* * *

><p>"Lousy git…he knows our families are in the bloody Order and he still treats us like rubbish…" Gabby growled as they left their Defense against the Dark Arts lesson.<p>

Celeste sighed. "Of course he does, Snape has to put on a good show, doesn't he?" she reasoned.

"You know, you've gone soft on the Slytherians since learning bloody Malfoy was your dad…" Gabby complained.

Celeste glared at her.

"No fighting…I want to be able to enjoy eating today," Nathaniel soothed. "Before I have to be beaten into the ground by Drew."

"Yeah, he's already told me about his new training program…if he has us flying out in the driving rain, I'm quitting," Jared added.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room later…" Celeste said briefly, heading up the staircase opposite the Great Hall.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ari asked, looking at her friend in concern.

"No, I have some research I want to get done for our Potions essay. Plus, I haven't even started on our History of Magic homework…"

"Celeste, we don't have to do that essay for another two days…and since when does anyone ever take time to do Professor Binns homework?" Gabby replied.

"Leave her be, Gabby…" Nathaniel muttered as they waved goodbye and Celeste disappeared up the stairs. "You know she doesn't like being around everyone anymore."

"Hey Weasel, we found you a new house! Loads better then the dump you live in, I reckon…" Scorpio Malfoy's voice taunted from the Slytherian table as they entered the Hall. "It's the Shrieking Shack!"

The Slytherians collapsed in laughter, but Nathaniel steered the red faced Gabby to their own table.

"One of these days…" she growled.

"Weird to think that he's Celeste's brother, isn't it?" Rose Weasley settled next to them.

Nathaniel did a double take. Of course, they all knew Draco was her father, but to admit that Scorpio was her brother seemed a longer leap by far. Scorpio and Celeste were nothing alike.

"Hey, Henry…how's your dad feeling?" Jared asked as the other first year sat next to Rose.

"He's feeling loads better, thanks! Mum came by and gave him one of her gnome tonics and he was feeling better as soon as he drank it!"

"More like he acted better so he wouldn't have to drink anymore," Ciarian muttered under his breath and Gwen and Drew chuckled.

"Hey, Nate, where's Granger?" Drew asked, noticing Celeste's absence.

"Give you one good guess," Gabby replied, rolling her eyes.

Gwen chuckled. "That girl has got to give it a rest…"

"Hey, Longbottom, you and Rosie planning on playing a game of Exploding Snap with us later in the common room?" Ciarian asked.

Henry nodded, chewing on his buttered roll. "Yeah, we just have to go see Snape first…" he added.

Drew and Gwen's faces turned in glee. "You two got detention, already?"

"Our family really is hopeless," Drew laughed. "No one is ever going to want another Weasley to attend Hogwarts…or Potter for that matter…"

"It wasn't like that, Andrew!" Rose spat, her face flushing. "He was making fun of Henry…saying his mum was…crazy…"

"So you felt the need to stand up and defend him?" Gabby asked her sister, blue eyes narrowed. "We all know Luna Longbottom is a bit…off…no offense, Henry...and I think he can handle a little ribbing from Snape."

Henry shook his head. "He scares the life out of me…I was glad that Rose said something. She was brilliant!"

Rose's cheeks colored slightly.

"Way to go, little sis…but you may want to keep the detentions to a minimum…don't want mum and dad to think Gabs and I are rubbing off on you," Drew warned, brown eyes twinkling.

"Hey, Drew…are we going to go work on…our thing?" Ciarian whispered conspiratorially.

"Yeah, RoR?" he replied and Gwen's green eyes lit.

The three stood, Drew stuffing bread in his pockets.

"Where are you going? And to work on what?" Gabby asked, eyes narrowing at her brother.

"Nothing…don't worry your head about it," Drew replied.

"Gwen, I'll tell mum and dad you and Drew are sneaking around the castle…" Nathaniel threatened.

Gwen turned on her brother, eyes flashing. "Mention it, and I'll show you personally how much more advanced our magic is…"

"Look, we'll show you later, alright?" Drew whispered.

Gabby grudgingly nodded and the three older teens took off.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Jared mused as they followed the trio with wary gazes.

Gabby sighed. "Probably trying to develop some new model of Uncle George's dungbombs…"

* * *

><p><em>Yeah! Review, review, review! :)<em>


	7. Year Two, Pt 3 Changes and Denial

Celeste, Gabby, and Ari trudged miserably back to the castle, not even trying to dodge the giant raindrops falling around them. It had been a wretched game. Gryffindor hadn't lost so badly to another team for years, but the way Ravenclaw had flattened them was unbearable.

"Four hundred and sixty to one hundred twenty…how can you even do that?" Gabby moaned as they crossed into the large entry way and up the staircase towards Gryffindor Tower.

"So much for Drew's new training plan…" Ari muttered.

Celeste shook her head. "It's not their fault…if Nathaniel hadn't gotten injured and Drew hadn't been knocked out by that bludger…"

"We still would've lost…" Gabby finished.

"You think they're out of the hospital wing yet?" Celeste asked.

"I think so…they're injuries weren't that bad. Madame Pomfrey won't keep them if it's not necessary," Ari replied.

"Miss Granger!" Neville Longbottom's face appeared at the landing above them. "Will you come with me please?"

Gabby and Ari gave her sideways looks.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room…" Celeste said softly, following in the wake of their Head of House.

Professor Longbottom didn't say anything until they reached the griffin statue that guarded that Headmaster's office.

"Tartan," he said simple and the statue jumped aside, revealing a spiraling staircase. "After you, Miss Granger."

Celeste walked carefully up, her mind spinning as to why she was being brought to the Headmistress' office. She still had no answer by the time they reached the heavy oak door. She looked back at Professor Longbottom and he nodded gently.

She knocked, hearing a voice telling her to come in, and opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I'm glad you're here…" Professor McGonagall said breathlessly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, what are you doing here? Did something happen to Nathaniel?" Celeste asked quickly, fear creeping into her voice.

"My son's exploits on the Quidditch pitch will have to wait for another time, Celeste. We're here about your family…" Harry said softly.

Her fear intensified and it felt like the ground was slipping from beneath her. "My dad?" she asked tentatively.

"No, dear…not Draco," Ginny replied, kneeling before her and taking Celeste's arms in her hands. "Your grandmother passed, dear one, just this morning. The muggle doctor's said she had a heart attack…"

Celeste's mind spun. "Grandmum? She's….gone?" she whispered. Tears threatened her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Yes, dear…" Ginny spoke, then gathered her into a hug.

Celeste wrapped her arms around Ginny Potter's back, desperately wondering if this was how her mother would have felt, warm and soft.

"I'm so sorry, Celeste," Harry spoke gently. "Lillian was a wonderful person."

Celeste sniffed, then pulled back, though she remained in Ginny's arms. "What will happen to me? Where will I go?" A desperate hope fluttered in her for a moment. "Will I go to the Malfoys?"

Harry, Ginny, and McGonagall exchanged worried looks, then Harry kneeled down beside Ginny.

"No, Celeste. You'll be staying at the Burrow and Lion Cottage this summer…with us and the Weasley's," his green eyes held a trace of sorrow, and she momentarily glimpsed the lighting bolt scar beneath his hair.

"What about my father? Couldn't I stay with him?" she asked again, the tiny flicker of hope dying in her.

Ginny's brown eyes were gentle with understanding. "Celeste, dear, I know that you want to go to Draco…but you must understand that it is very dangerous for both of you."

Celeste nodded, the tears finally breaking free and trailing down her rounded cheeks.

"Is that alright, coming to stay with us this summer? Ariadne and Jared will be spending their holiday with us as well," Harry continued.

Celeste nodded again, wiping the salty wetness from her face with the edge of her robe. "You're the closest thing to family I have…now," she whispered.

Ginny smiled and gathered her into another hug.

"Potter…perhaps we should discuss some things about her guardianship with…" McGonagall trailed off, but her words were full of meaning.

"I'll contact him," Harry answered, rising to his feet.

Celeste perked slightly, but snuggled deeper into Ginny's arms, hoping she would be momentarily forgotten.

A house elf appeared in the center of the room, his long ears twisted. "Harry Potter!" it squeaked happily. "Do you require my master?"

"Yes, Renaut…please have him come as soon as he can get away," Harry answered and the elf disappeared once more.

"Ginny, perhaps we should return Celeste to her friends…I'm sure they will want to find out if she is alright," McGonagall said softly.

Ginny started to stand, but Celeste clung to her. "Please," she whispered, hazel eyes pleading.

Harry turned to look at them just as the flames of the fire glowed emerald. "Ginny…" he warned.

Draco Malfoy's tall, black robed figure unfolded from the flames, his blonde hair loose around his shoulders. "What is it now, Potter?"

Celeste leapt to her feet, untangled herself from Ginny's arms, and was buried in her father's robes a moment later.

Draco's arms rose in surprise, then his grey eyes darkened as he looked up at the three across from him. "You should have warned me…" he breathed, arms descending once more to enclose around his weeping daughter.

"I thought we would have her safely back in Gryffindor Tower before you arrived," Harry replied.

Draco kneeled down, pulling Celeste away from him, but meeting her watery hazel eyes with his own grey ones. "Celeste…you have to go back to your dormitory now…"

Celeste shook her head violently, her honey brown hair dancing across her shoulders. "No, I want to stay with you…" she cried. "Grandmum's gone…and as much as I like the Weasley's and Potter's, I want to be with you…"

A small smile touched Draco's thin lips. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and touched her cheek softly. "I wish you could…"

Celeste laid her hand over her father's, keeping him in contact with her skin. No one else had moved.

"I'm not afraid, father…" she said resolutely. "I know that you won't let anything hurt me."

Draco's eyes closed in momentary anguish. "Celeste…you are safest with the Potter's…please, understand that this is the only way right now…"

Celeste let her hand fall, her eyes staring in confusion at Draco's face. "Don't you love me?" she asked quietly, knowing she was being childish, but not caring.

Draco's stern grey eyes met hers. "Celestine Andromeda Malfoy...I love you more then my own life…and for that, you must be kept safe."

Her features softened and she felt Ginny's hands on her shoulders.

Draco pushed her back further into Ginny's arms. "A time will come, dear one…when we will be a family again. But you must be patient for a little while longer." He took her hands in his own, squeezing them gently before rising.

"Ginny," Harry whispered and she nodded, steering Celeste towards the door.

"Mrs. Potter?" Celeste asked once the door had shut behind them.

Ginny stopped, looking down at her with warm brown eyes. "What is it?"

"Thank you…for being like a mum to me…"

Ginny smiled, leaning down to embrace the young girl once more.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe another term is almost over?" Ari asked as they trouped down the corridor towards their Potions class.<p>

Gabby shook her head. "Just think, we'll be third years next year…"

"Yeah, and sixth year Drew will still be our task master Quidditch captain…" Jared complained.

"Sorry, guys…" Celeste ran up from behind them, panting. "I had to look something up in the library really quickly before class."

"Big surprise," Gabby laughed.

"What have you been doing?" Jared asked. "You've spent the last few weeks buried in the library…"

Celeste shook her head dismissively. "Just working on things."

They reached the door and filed in quietly, sitting at two adjoining tables.

"Hey, Granger, why so much time in the library? Wanting to continue on your quest to be the world's most annoying know-it-all?" William Campbell laughed from his seat in between Scorpio and Brigit.

Celeste ignored him, but Gabby's face flushed scarlet.

"Better then your quest to get the lowest marks in the history of the school," she spat back.

Brigit leaned forward, eyes glittering dangerously. "I'd watch my mouth when speaking to your betters, Weasel…"

Gabby scoffed under her breath. "Betters? Since when were you better then me?"

"Since your whole family became a bunch of muggle loving blood traitors, Weasley…" Scorpio replied, grey green eyes narrowed.

Nathaniel's glare rose to meet Scorpio's. "Well, we all know where your family's loyalty lies…"

Scorpio's face twisted into a smug grin. "On the winning side, Potter…"

Nathaniel's reply was cut off by Professor Cullen's appearance. "Please take out your books and start brewing the Forgetfulness potion whose instructions can be found on page 362."

Gabby muttered quietly as she pulled out her cauldron and ingredients, her glare never leaving the group of Slytherians across the room.

They worked in silence, all of them having managed a passable Forgetfulness draft by the end of class.

Gabby and Nathaniel traded pleased looks when William's potion was deemed 'horrible' by their professor.

"You really shouldn't rise to their taunts, Gabby…better to just ignore them," Celeste scolded when they were back out in the corridor.

"I'm not going to just sit back and let them rip on my family, Celeste," Gabby replied, her face flushing again. "You wouldn't understand…"

Celeste's hazel eyes flared angrily. "Really? Did the two of you even think that when you insult Scorpio's family, you're insulting mine?"

"Ah, Celeste, they don't mean anything by it…we all know that Malfoy is on our side…" Jared said softly before being elbowed by Ari.

"Shh…you don't know who's listening, Jared," she admonished.

"Ciarian was right….you are prefect material, Ari…" Jared grimaced, rubbing his arm.

A hint of scarlet fluttered through Ariadne's hair, then faded.

"They're just jealous, Ari…" Celeste returned. "Once again, we've managed to land only a third of the detentions of the rest of them."

"Only cause you two have the best spell work…" Nathaniel muttered.

"And what happened to your dad's glorious map, Nate? I thought that was supposed to keep you out of trouble as well?" Celeste replied haughtily.

"It has…we would've had loads more detentions if we hadn't used it," Jared replied.

"Hey, where are they sneaking off to?" Gabby interrupted, pointing to where her brother, Gwen, and Ciarian disappeared around the corner to the second floor corridor. "That's a dead end down there…"

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed and he dug through his bag for a moment, before pulling out a worn piece of parchment.

They all huddled around him, shielding him from view of passing students.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered, tapping the parchment with his wand.

The swirling black ink flowed over the paper, outlining the halls of Hogwarts.

"Look, they're there!" Gabby pointed to a trio of dots labeled Andrew Weasley, Gwenivere Potter, and Ciarian Finnigan standing before a solid wall. Abruptly, their dots and names vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Ari asked, astonishment in her voice.

Nate turned the parchment over, as if he'd find the answer on the back somehow.

"What if there are secret passages out of the castle…didn't your dad say something once about sneaking into Honeydukes cellar?" Jared mused.

"Yeah, but we already know the map shows the passageways…we found the one that leads out that way. Besides, they were all blocked during our parent's time here…" Gabby replied.

"What if there are rooms the map doesn't show?"

"But, Celeste, there's no room there…that hallway dead ends in that corridor," Jared returned.

"No, I mean…there's a rumor I've heard…a room that only shows up when the seeker has great need of it. It's called the Come and Go room…or the Room of Requirement."

"Blimey, why haven't we heard about this before?" Jared laughed. "That would have been a handy bit of information."

"Probably because you don't read," Celeste shot back, her eyes narrowed. "There's loads of references about it in the books written about the school. But people can never agree on what it is because it changes based on what a person needs."

"I say we wait for them and find out what they're up to…" Ari whispered.

Nathaniel cleared the map quietly, stuffing it back in his bag. "I don't want to waste my afternoon…like Gabby said before, they're probably just trying to reinvent Uncle George's stuff…"

"But think what we could do with knowing where that room is…" Jared insisted.

"Get more detentions?" Ari teased lightly, and he glared at her.

"Come on, guys…it's a beautiful day. Let's go sit down by the lake," Celeste suggested.

They all shouldered their bags once more and tromped down to the great oak tree by the lake's edge.

"Hagrid's gone again…" Nathaniel noted as they settled into the grass.

"I think your dad has him doing stuff for the Order," Celeste replied, taking her robe off and laying it underneath her. "Remember last year how he said everyone was busy trying to recruit?"

"Yeah, no one believes that we need to be ready…everyone is convinced that You-Know-Who is gone…" Ari continued, voice soft.

"But think of all the amazing witches and wizards that are working for the Order," Gabby reassured. "I mean, Nate, Jared and my parents, your brother…"

"My dad…" Celeste whispered, and all four turned to look at her. "Mr. Potter said that without him, the Order would be blind…"

Nathaniel nodded slowly. "Him and Snape have different jobs from anyone else. I heard mum and dad saying once how much they admired Snape for how long he's been able to deceive Voldemort."

Celeste's face brightened. "My dad too…he's doing the same thing."

"You think we'll ever get to be a part of it? The Order, I mean?" Jared asked, his gaze sweeping over the group.

Gabby laughed lightly. "You really want to go around doing dangerous, life threatening stuff whilst being hunted by barking mad Death Eaters?"

"I hope it ends before that…I don't want to spend my whole life knowing who my family is and never getting to be with them…" Celeste said quietly.

"You really want to spend time with Scorpio?" Jared asked incredulously.

The absurdity of the statement sent them all into fits of laughter.

"So what do we have planned for this summer? Dad said we're all going to the Burrow straight away after school," Gabby laid back against her bag, her red hair glimmering in the sun.

"I'm sure your mum will have loads for us to do when we get there…" Ari answered. "Besides, we won't be able to leave…the enchantments surrounding the house are supposed to protect us."

"I've always wondered how Drew got into town without getting caught…" Gabby muttered. "There has to be a way around it."

"Well, unless you can transform yourself like Ari…I'd say we don't stand a chance," Jared quipped.

Celeste's forehead scrunched together in concentration. "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What's it?" Nathaniel asked warily, looking around them.

"Transform! That's how they're doing it!"

Gabby, Nathaniel, Jared, and Ari exchanged confused and worried looks.

"Doing what?" Ari questioned.

Celeste's hazel eyes were blazing. "It's so simple…but brilliant! Why didn't we think of it before? Of course, it makes sense…they haven't been getting nearly as many detentions as usual…"

"Celeste Granger, what the bloody hell are you going on about?" Gabby demanded finally.

"Transfiguration!" Celeste replied, her face turned in a large smile.

"Ari's the only one of us that can do that, Celeste…" Jared continued.

"No…you don't understand…Drew, Gwen, and Ciarian…that's how they've been escaping the enchantments around the Burrow and Lion Cottage…and that's how they've been staying out of trouble."

"Still not following…" Nathaniel muttered.

"Gabby, has your brother ever mentioned anything about changing his appearance…or becoming something else?" Celeste asked excitedly.

"Of course…he, Gwen and Ciarian have been experimenting with human transfiguration ever since we were little kids…used to go on about how dead useful Teddy's metamorphing was…especially when he was at school."

"And in fifth year, you start learning about human transfiguration here at Hogwarts…I bet that's what they're doing in the Room of Requirement!" Celeste finished.

"You mean they're learning to change their appearance?" Jared asked.

Celeste's eyes glittered. "I think they're doing more then that…I think they're learning how to become Animagi."

* * *

><p>"You don't look so good, Nathaniel," Gabby observed as he and Jared joined them at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.<p>

"Neither does Jared, for that matter," Rose Weasley commented as her and Henry sat down next to Ari.

"It's because of Drew…" Gwen said softly, trying to stifle her laugh. Her green eyes shone from her scarlet and gold painted face.

"He's told us that if we don't beat Slytherian, he'll personally come up with the fourth unforgivable curse and use it on us next year…" Jared whispered, his face ashy. "The thing is, we've been on this miserable…"

"Losing streak, yeah, we're aware, Wood…" Gabby complained.

"Don't worry…I saw the Slytherian captain earlier. He was yelling at his Seeker…something about being the worst practice they ever had," Celeste said matter of factly, taking a bit of her oatmeal.

Jared's face brightened slightly, but Nathaniel still looked slightly green.

"If I don't catch it…I have to wait until we're at least one hundred points up…" he said softly.

Celeste put a small hand on his, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll do fantastic. It's in your blood, remember?"

"Yeah, Nate, dad was the youngest Seeker in a century…and he was one of the most brilliant players of his year," Gwen added.

"Last game of the year and it had to be Slytherian…" Nathaniel muttered.

Gabby grinned, her freckled face shining. "Look at it this way, if we beat them, you can rub it in manky old Scorpio's face for the last couple weeks of school…"

Celeste laughed quietly, stealing a glance at the Slytherian table.

Scorpio's brownish blonde hair was easy to pick out from where he sat in the midst of his normal crowd of friends. Brigit was glowering at another girl down the table from her and muttering under her breath; Celeste couldn't tell if it was a hex or not. William was talking mildly with Scorpio between bites of toast and jam. Celeste's eyes quickly dropped when she met the cool gaze of Adonis Zabini, not wanting him to catch her staring.

"Alright, you lot…locker room, march!" Drew appeared behind them, his brown eyes flashing and freckled face tight. "We have a lot to get done before the match."

"Oi, Drew, give them a break will ya? Poor things are shaking in their boots at the sight of you," Ciarian teased.

Nathaniel and Jared gave him a frosty glare before following Drew and the rest of the team from the Great Hall. Gwen and Ciarian excused themselves a couple minutes later.

"Suppose that means we should finish up and head down to the pitch soon," Gabby mentioned, placing two more pieces of toast on her plate.

Ari laughed quietly. "You planning on taking some with you for a snack?"

"What? I'm growing…I need my sustenance!" Gabby exclaimed.

Rose snorted in laughter. "So that's what you call it now," she stated.

"I would keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you, Rosie…" Gabby growled.

"I'm not afraid of you…or Drew…I have the best marks in the family," Rose replied haughtily, brushing her straight red hair over her shoulder. Of all the Weasley's, she alone seemed to inherit her Aunt Ginny's easy beauty. "Probably because I don't spend my time skulking around the castle finding ways to get into trouble."

Gabby grinned. "Maybe I learn more advanced and relevant magic that way…like hexes…" her voice held warning.

"I already know what you're up to…what I can't get is what Drew is up to…" Rose continued.

"We think they're trying to figure out…" Celeste stopped at a meaningful glare from Gabby.

"Figure out what?" Henry asked, his round face interested.

"How to turn their hair different colors…" Ari lied easily. "We overheard them say something about wanting to be like my older brother."

"Well, that's a stupid thing to be doing…why not learn how to transform all of yourself…why just the hair?" Rose scoffed.

Gabby shrugged, exchanging looks with Celeste and Ari. "Beats me."

"Come on, I want to make sure we have good seats," Celeste said quietly, gathering her jumper and books from the table.

"We'll see you guys out there!" Gabby called as the three walked from the Hall and made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

The first half of the game passed rather uneventfully, both sides keeping a rather even score. Once the score passed one hundred fifty, Nathaniel seemed to be hunting desperately, but the Snitch remained elusive.

The Slytherian team, meanwhile, was becoming more and more aggressive as they guessed Drew's tactic. Jared was given a penalty shot for being rammed by one of the Slytherian chasers and Riley Evans, a fourth year chaser, was knocked from his broom by a bludger. A few tense moments passed before he was revived and able to climb back on his broom. Drew's face grew more and more edgy as the game went on and he started to glare at Nathaniel, as if trying to urge him to catch the Snitch faster.

"I wonder why he can't find it…" Celeste muttered. "Usually Nathaniel spots it within a couple minutes."

"There!" Gabby cried excitedly as Nate swooped into a spectacular dive, chasing the green and silver of the Slytherian Seeker, Avery Jackson. The two were neck and neck for several moments, until Rachel Doyle, one of the Gryffindor beaters, saw an opportunity to get even for the several penalties that Slytherian had given them. The bludger rocketed towards the two Seekers, catching the tail end of Jackson's broom and sending him spiraling off course. Nathaniel sped forward, his gloved hand closing around the Golden Snitch just before he tumbled to the field.

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands.

"WE DID IT!" Ari and Gabby screamed as Celeste laughed. "We won the Quidditch cup!"

* * *

><p>Gabby groaned, leaning back into the over stuffed chair. "I can't look at another note…my eyesight is going crossways."<p>

Celeste gave her an indignant look, then resumed her studying.

"It doesn't help that it's such a beautiful day outside," Nathaniel noted, his blue green eyes glancing wistfully out the common room window at the clear blue sky.

"Why not skive off for a few hours?" Jared asked hopefully. "After all, your brain needs to rest in order to take in all the information…"

"Where did you hear that rubbish?" Celeste scoffed. "All you want to do is go play and then you'll have to cram later. Better to study in small increments so that you remember it all."

Gabby rolled her blue eyes, pulling her parchment notes back to her face once more.

Nathaniel pulled the worn piece of paper from his bag, tapping it with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered.

Jared and Gabby leaned forward expectantly. "What are you looking for?"

"I want to have another go at that tunnel into Honeydukes…I think if we clear some of the stone away, we can sneak through a hole to the other side."

"Are you mental? What if we get caught?" Celeste exclaimed, her book falling to the floor with a loud thump.

"Then don't come," Gabby retorted.

Celeste's hazel eyes narrowed. "And who's going to watch your back, Gabrielle?"

"Stop it, you two…" Nathaniel snapped. "Jared, go grab my dad's cloak, will you?"

Jared nodded and rushed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He was back a couple minutes later, clutching the shimmering blue fabric of Nathaniel's invisibility cloak.

"Alright, it looks like most of the professor's are in their offices…although, Filch is patrolling the third floor corridor."

"Where's Snape…he's the one we have to watch out for…" Ari asked.

Nathaniel glanced at the map. "There," he pointed to a dot walking along the corridor in the dungeons. "Probably headed for the Slytherian common room."

"Either way, not anywhere near the tunnel of the one-eyed crone," Gabby asserted.

"Yeah, no professors…but look who's lurking in the corridor…" Celeste pointed to a group of dots and Nathaniel groaned.

"Great, the prat Malfoy and his goons…" Gabby spat.

"I can take care of them…" Celeste said suddenly, packing her books back into her bag. "Nate, you, Gabby, and Jared go under the cloak. Ari and I are less suspicious…"

"Yeah, if anyone asks, just tell them your headed for the library to study…" Jared laughed, but sobered quickly at the glare Celeste gave him.

They hurried out the portrait hole and once down the stairs, Nathaniel, Gabby, and Jared huddled under the cloak.

"Lucky we're still short enough for this to work…" Jared muttered.

"Shh…" Ari scolded quietly as they marched purposefully down the corridor towards the one eyed witch statue. Celeste pulled out her wand, tapping the hump quickly.

"Dissendium," she whispered and a small hole opened along the back. "Hurry!"

A scuffling followed her order and Nathaniel appeared a moment later, scrambling into the opening, followed quickly by Jared and Gabby.

Jared passed a piece of parchment back out of the hole just before it closed. "Just in case," he muttered, handing it to Ari.

The Marauder's map unfolded before them and with a start, Celeste noticed the small cluster of dots moving towards them.

"Mischief managed," she said quickly, tapping the parchment. The ink melted into the paper just as Scorpio Malfoy appeared from around the corner.

"Now what would a mudblood and a halfbreed be doing all alone in the fourth floor corridor?" Scorpio asked maliciously.

Ari's blue hair flamed into a bright red as her eyes narrowed. "Don't ever talk about my family like that, Malfoy…"

"Funny, here I thought you were proud to be the spawn of a werewolf…" Brigit laughed, her dark eyes dancing.

Ari's hand reached for her wand, but Celeste touched her arm gently.

"I didn't think you, of all people, would insult your own family," Celeste muttered casually.

Brigit and Scorpio's fierce gazes fixed on her as William and Adonis exchanged worried looks.

"What are you talking about, Granger?"

Celeste shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought that you were all related…you know, Ari's mum was Nymphadora Tonks…daughter of Andromeda Black…" she trailed off suggestively. "Wasn't your grandmother Narcissa Black, Malfoy?"

Scorpio's grey green eyes narrowed.

"Oh, and your mum, Brigit…wasn't she a Black as well?"

"Watch yourself, mudblood…you have no right to talk to us this way…" Brigit growled.

Celeste's hazel eyes blazed, matching the expression in Scorpio's. "If you only knew who my parents were, Lestrange…you wouldn't dare use that word…"

"Your mother was a muggle born…dirty blood…how are you any better?" William scoffed.

Ari cast him a dark look. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

"Anyway, Andromeda Black was disowned by the family when she married that filthy muggle born…" Brigit spat, trying to recover some of her dignity.

"Doesn't alter blood ties," Celeste returned.

Brigit huffed angrily, turning on her heel and striding back down the hall. Adonis and William followed a moment later.

"Watch yourself, Granger…" Scorpio warned, his voice deadly.

Celeste gave him a dirty look before he turned as well, disappearing around the corner.

Ari and Celeste let out a sigh, then started laughing.

"What's going on? What the bloody hell did Malfoy want?" Gabby asked, her red hair poking out of the hole.

"Oh nothing…" Ari replied, shaking her head so that her hair faded back to it's normal shade of purplish blue.

Nathaniel and Jared appeared a moment later, knocking the dust out of their hair and clothes.

"Well, we won't be getting through there anytime soon…" Nathaniel sighed. "Whoever sealed it put a spell around it as well…no matter how many rocks you clear, it just keeps filling up."

"Perhaps now you'll just wait until we're legally allowed into Hogsmeade…it's only next year," Celeste replied as they walked back down the hall to the Gryffindor common room.

"True…won't need a secret passage then," Jared agreed. "Though it would be nice to have some way to get out of the castle when he wanted."

"I'd settle for knowing where the Room of Requirement is," Nathaniel returned. "I tried standing out in front of that corridor for ages the other day…nothing."

"Well, we have all next year to investigate that," Ari whispered. "Can't learn all the secrets right away…"

"Maybe we could get it out of Drew and Gwen this summer…" Gabby said quickly, her eyes lighting.

Jared laughed. "You think they're really going to tell us?"

Celeste smiled wickedly. "If we have the right leverage…"

* * *

><p>"Don't forget your bag! Celeste!" Nathaniel called over the noise of the crowd.<p>

Celeste quickly grabbed her rucksack and dragged her trunk across the platform to where the cluster of Potters and Weasleys stood.

Ginny gave her a quick hug. "I'm so glad you're going to be staying with us," she whispered, her brown eyes softening.

Celeste nodded, managing a small smile. As the parents greeted their own children, her eyes swept the platform.

She quickly spotted the platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy, Scorpio beside him. His grey eyes lifted for a moment, sensing someone watching him.

Celeste's smile grew slightly as his gaze met hers, but faded just as quickly when he turned away without any acknowledgement that he had seen her.

"He can't…not here. There are too many watchful eyes," Harry whispered in her ear and she turned to face him. His face was kind, but sad. "He does love you, Celeste…don't ever forget that."

She smiled once more, though it was half hearted.

"Come on," Harry grabbed the handle of her trunk. "We have a long holiday ahead of us."

"Celeste!" Nathaniel called from across the platform. "Come on! Gabby and the others are already through!"

Celeste looked up at Harry's smiling green eyes once more and ran for the barrier. As she and Nathaniel passed through into King's Cross, she stole one last glance at the Malfoy's, promising herself that she would find a way to contact her father.

"I think we finally have them, Celeste…you're idea is perfect!" Gabby was chattering as they walked into the sunlight.

The summer was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Thus ends Year 2...things only get darker from here...please reveiw! :)<em>


	8. Year Three, Pt 1 Extracurricular

_Year 3...things will begin to grow darker as they move through this school year and into their fourth. Please read and review! And as usual, I do not own the Harry Potter universe...and do own my OC's...with some nods towards Rowling's post-Hogwarts tales..._

* * *

><p>Sunlight crept into the small window of the third floor bedroom. Chickens clucked happily in the yard surrounding the oddly shaped house, scratching in the dirt for leftovers from the previous days feeding.<p>

The residents of the Burrow hesitantly greeted the new day, Susannah Weasley being the first to make it downstairs. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up neatly in a braided bun and she wrapped an apron around her calico colored dress. While the salary that Ron made at the joke shop could have easily bought them a much nicer home, Susannah had insisted that after Arthur and Molly Weasley died, her and Ron take over the comfortable house. As the other Weasley's had already established themselves elsewhere, no one offered any complaint when she, Ron, and the then infant Andrew moved in.

Susannah glanced out the window above the sink, sighing happily. She had fallen in love with the home when Ronald had first brought her here almost twenty years ago. It had been shortly after Draco and Hermione had gotten married; Ron had run into her in London while she was on holiday. She and a couple friends had traveled to England from New York after graduating from their own wizarding academy, and had made sure to stop in Diagon Alley on their visit. She had spotted Ron in Weasley's joke shop and fallen for him instantly. She had been in England ever since, cheerfully settling into the role of mother and guardian to the whole of the Weasley brood. Ron often said jokingly that she reminded him of his mother, in the way she gathered their family together. The only shadow that had ever hung over their marriage was the death of Hermione Granger; though Susannah had long past dealt with the pang of jealousy she had over the brown haired witch. Ron had told her everything before they had gotten engaged; and while she accepted that part of him would always care for Hermione, she knew that Ron loved her and the children more then his own life.

"Up already, Anna?" Ronald Weasley's voice interrupted her reverie. He wore his usual lopsided smile, but his blue eyes had dark circles under them.

Susannah sighed. "Harry have you up late?" she asked, a hint of reproof in her voice.

Ron grinned boyishly. "Reminiscing…trying to recall our glory days."

She placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "You're still in your glory days."

"At least one of us thinks so…" Ron replied. "You realize our oldest is almost out of school? I remember thinking how old my parents were when Bill and Charlie left home…let alone when Ginny and I did…"

Susannah laughed. "We are not old, Ronald Weasley." Her cornflower blue eyes danced merrily. "Back home, we would just be entering the best years of our life!"

"Well, everyone in America is barking…I'm starting to feel tired…and old…"

"Maybe if you and your best friend didn't stay up till all hours 'reminiscing about the old days', you wouldn't feel so tired when you had to be off to work the next day," she scolded good naturedly.

Ron sighed, nodding slowly. "Breakfast, wife," he mumbled.

Susannah laughed at his surly attitude and placed a plate of eggs and bacon before him. She kissed his cheek once more playfully. "Tuck in, love."

Ron grunted, picking up the copy of the Daily Prophet and scanning the headlines.

"By the way, Ginny and Harry are bringing the kids by tonight…before the meeting."

"The whole motley crew?" Ron asked.

"Ronald! It's only Gwen, Nathaniel, and Celeste," she replied indignantly. "We agreed to share the children this summer…Jared and Ari will be arriving as well. I think Henry is staying with Luna and Neville for now. And we have more then enough room here."

"Do you know how much trouble Drew and Ciarian have been getting into? Now you want me to add Gwen to the mix? And bring in Gabby's pack of prank loving friends? Bloody hell, Anna, they're going to be the death of me!" Ron cried melodramatically.

Susannah clucked her tongue impatiently. "You're gone most of the day anyways…what are you worried about?"

"Coming home and finding the Burrow on fire…" he muttered, taking a bite of toast.

Drew and Gabby shuffled into the kitchen, both rubbing sleep from their eyes. They plopped down at the table, yawning widely.

"You two stay out of trouble today…you hear me?" Ron's blue eyes narrowed.

"Blimey, dad, we just crawled out of bed and you're already in on us?" Drew murmured.

"You mean like you did when you were our age, dad?" Gabby continued quietly.

Susannah stifled a laugh. "Good ole days, Ronald?" she teased.

Ron's face blushed scarlet and he disappeared behind the paper once more. "I could kill Hagrid for filling your head with all those useless stories…" he muttered.

"Come in handy, though, knowing you were a rule breaker in your day," Drew replied quickly, ducking as Ron's hand narrowly missed the back of his head.

"Little git," Ron growled.

"Best get your chores done and clean up your rooms…we'll have guests tonight," Susannah instructed, placing plates before her two children.

"You mean the Potters and Celeste are coming?" Gabby asked, her face lighting.

Susannah nodded. "But you need to have everything done…or you'll be confined to your rooms until it gets done…"

Both Drew and Gabby nodded seriously, knowing their mother's word was as good as gold.

"And no games," Ron added.

"None?" Rose asked as she entered the kitchen, sitting beside her brother. "I was hoping to beat Ciarian at chess today…"

Ron smiled and ruffled her red hair. "You can have all the fun you want, Rosie."

"Not fair!" Gabby cried. "She should have to help get ready too!"

Ron's blue eyes fixed on his middle child, blazing dangerously. "With the amount of detentions and notes we got from school last year, you've had enough fun to last you until next summer, Gabrielle Helena Weasley."

Gabby blushed and quickly shoved food into her mouth so as to avoid any further talk.

Drew's barking laugh filled the kitchen. "Way to go, Gabby," he whispered.

"You have no room to talk, Andrew Arthur Weasley…" Susannah scolded. "You're O.W.L's were not near what they could have been had you spent more time studying."

Gabby perked slightly. "Yeah, Drew, what were you doing all that time you should've been studying?" she asked, casting a sideways glance at her brother.

"None of your business, Gabby," he growled, his fork scraping the plate.

Ron stood, brushing his hands over the rich mahogany robes he was wearing and kissed Susannah. "I'll be back a little early today. Harry wanted to go over some things before the meeting starts. George said he would close up and then he and Angelina will come by."

Susannah nodded, handing him his wand. "Be careful…the Prophet said there was another disappearance…"

Drew, Gabby, and Rose looked up at their parents at this news, but neither Ron nor Susannah said anything further.

"I mean it, be good…" Ron admonished one last time, glancing at each child in turn before disappearing out the door.

"Yeah…right," Drew muttered, his brown eyes glittering mischievously.

* * *

><p>"Nathaniel, Gwen, Celeste! We need to get going!" Ginny called up the stairs, trying to urge the three teens into moving faster.<p>

Celeste appeared on the landing, dragging her rucksack behind her and brushing her honey brown hair from her eyes. "All finished, Mrs. Potter," she said softly. "I think Nathaniel is almost done as well…I haven't seen Gwen all morning."

Ginny walked up the stairs and into her son's bedroom, her brown eyes flashing at the messy disaster flung around his bed and floor.

"Nathaniel Sirius Potter!" she yelled, and his untidy, dark auburn hair popped out from his cabinet.

"Mum?" he asked innocently.

"What have you been doing all morning? I thought I told you to clean up and pack…not make a bigger mess!"

"Well…I couldn't find my wand…" he began sheepishly.

"YOU'RE UNDERAGE! WHY DO YOU NEED YOUR WAND!" Ginny roared, her face livid.

Nathaniel cowered behind the wardrobe door. "Dad told me to keep it on me at all times…" he whispered.

Ginny let out a long, heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Nate…you're father is right." She stepped into the midst of the strewn clothes and robes and began picking them off the floor, folding them absently and placing them in a pile on Nathaniel's bed.

"Mum? Is everything alright?" he asked cautiously.

Ginny sank onto the mattress, her brown eyes weary and her normally smooth face lined with concern. "It's nothing for you to worry about, love," she said softly, taking his hands in her own. "I just am concerned about your father sometimes…"

"Why are you concerned about Mr. Potter?" Celeste asked from the doorway.

Ginny looked over at her.

"Are things getting more dangerous?" Nathaniel continued. "Are the Death Eaters coming back?"

Ginny sighed. "You shouldn't be worried about it…you're too young to be involved in such things."

"But you and dad were our age when you fought You-Know-Who the first time…" Nathaniel pushed.

"And we're already involved," Celeste murmured. "By virtue of who we are and who are parents are…we've been involved since birth."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and fell silent for a moment. "I want you all to be careful this summer and when you go back to school. Don't go wandering around by yourselves…and always keep your wand on you…" she warned.

"Is something happening, Mrs. Potter?" Celeste asked.

"Nothing in particular," Ginny replied. "I just want you to be safe."

She stood slowly, brushing her hands down her trousers. "Alright, Nate…finish getting this cleaned up…we have to leave for the Burrow in an hour. Your father will be home soon." She disappeared wearily into the hall.

Nathaniel and Celeste exchanged looks.

"I don't think I've ever seen Mum like this…something must be going on, they're just not telling us…" Nathaniel said quietly, picking up some clothes and throwing them into his wardrobe.

"There's a meeting today…at the Burrow. I heard your parents talking about it before breakfast. They sounded really anxious…" Celeste replied, handing him a shirt and pair of socks.

"I hope Drew still has those Extendable Ears…I have a feeling we'll definitely want to listen in on this meeting."

"I have no intention of eavesdropping," Celeste returned and Nathaniel looked at her in shock.

"You don't want to find out why all of them are so worried?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "But I'm going to make sure I see my father when he comes…and appeal to his better nature to tell me."

"You know my parents won't let you," Nathaniel warned.

"I'm not going to ask permission, Nate. He's my father…I have the right to talk to him."

Silence settled between them as they finished clearing the floor and Nathaniel swung his back pack over his shoulder.

"Hey, better get downstairs, you two," Gwen whispered as she leaned around the door. "Dad just got home…"

Nathaniel and Celeste followed her down the stairs slowly, but all three stopped when they heard the urgent whispers that came from the sitting room.

"Ginny, things are much more serious then we thought," Harry began.

"Serious, Potter? Bellatrix was nearly beside herself with glee at the news…we don't have much time," Draco Malfoy's voice hissed impatiently.

Celeste started forward, but Gwen held her back, shaking her head slowly.

"Wait," she mouthed silently.

"What happened?" Ginny demanded.

Draco sighed audibly. "The Death Eaters have infiltrated the Ministry…there are some positioned even in the Minister's office…it won't be long before there is a coup and they will be in control…again."

"Harry…" Ginny breathed.

"I know…"

"You can't risk going in anymore, Potter. The Dark Lord still wants you terribly…he would even risk exposure if he thought he had a chance to kill you. Make some excuse…but do not enter the Ministry again," Draco whispered urgently.

"I will not run and hide like a frightened child, Malfoy," Harry growled.

"You want your wife and children to mourn you? Leave them without protection? I am telling you, Potter…it isn't safe any longer. You need to go into hiding…it would probably be advisable for Weasley to do so as well…"

"Draco…is it that serious? Do they know the members of the Order?" Ginny asked.

"No, not all of them. But they know that Weasley was with Potter the first time…it would be remiss to assume they were not still working together. They will not care how many they have to kill or torture to get to you…"

Harry sighed. "Alright, we'll discuss this further at the meeting."

"My daughter, Harry…" Draco asked softly.

"She is safe," Harry replied, "and happy."

Celeste strained at Gwen's arm, but Nathaniel grabbed her hand, holding her fast.

"Please see that she remains that way…I could not bear if…" Draco trailed off.

"No harm will come to her," Ginny soothed softly. "I promise you, Draco."

"We'll see you tonight at the Burrow," Harry spoke and a loud crack announced Draco's departure from the cottage.

"Harry…" Ginny started, but broke off.

"We'll talk about it later," he replied swiftly.

The three teens started down the stairs once more, entering the sitting room with wary expressions.

"Gwen…do you and Drew know where the Room of Requirement is?" Harry asked, his green eyes boring into his daughter's.

"Um…yeah…we've been using it all year…" she stuttered, obviously surprised by her father's question.

"To do what?" Ginny demanded, her brown eyes blazing.

Gwen gave a sheepish grin and pulled out her wand. "This," she replied, placing the tip to her forehead. Within the span of several seconds, Gwen had melted into the form of a solid black cat with three white paws and luminous green eyes.

"Wicked!" Nathaniel cried.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "I told you that's what they were doing."

A moment later, Gwen reappeared before them, shaking her dark hair out of her face.

"How did you learn that magic?" Harry asked, his voice stern.

Gwen's smile evaporated with the fear that she was in trouble. "Drew, Ciarian, and I read about it in a book…we asked Professor Dawlish some questions…and practiced. It was horrible at first…"

"Are you saying that Andrew Weasley and Ciarian Finnigan are Animagi as well?" Ginny asked, her face white with shock.

Gwen nodded slowly. "Drew takes the form of a fox…Ciarian a sheepdog…that's how we've been staying out of trouble…" she finished lamely.

Harry nodded. "At least that's one thing we don't have to worry about…"

Ginny turned to him in astonishment. "Harry James Potter, you are not actually going to let them get away with this, are you? What they're doing…it's illegal! They could get thrown into Azkaban!"

Harry smiled, taking his wife's hand. "And by being unregistered, the Death Eaters will have no idea that they are Animagi…"

Ginny's mouth worked silently for a moment, before she accepted his words. "But we are going to be informing Ron, Susannah, and Seamus about this."

Gwen's eyes widened in horror.

"Get your things…we need to go to the Burrow…there's much that needs to be accomplished and little time to do it in," Harry said anxiously, running his hand over his forehead.

As soon as they all had assembled before the fireplace, he cast in a bit of Floo powder making the flames glow emerald.

"Remember, elbows tucked in," Ginny advised softly.

Celeste stepped into the sparkling fire, taking a deep breath. "The Burrow," she called clearly, closing her eyes tightly as she spun into the darkness.

* * *

><p>All ten children crammed themselves around the Weasley's large table, trying to remain comfortable while being smashed in by the people beside them.<p>

Ron, Susannah, Ginny, and Seamus and Colleen Finnigan were all giving their elder children dark looks.

"I know that they went behind our backs…" Harry started.

"And broke the law!" Colleen cried, her accent more pronounced in her fury.

"But this works to our advantage. The Death Eaters will have no idea that three of our children have the ability to be Animagi. Teddy and Ari are known Metamorphmagus'…we cannot hide their abilities, but Gwen, Drew and Ciarian maintain a type of protection through their anonymity."

"What are we doing with all the kids then, Harry?" Susannah asked quietly.

"We're going to teach them…" he said softly. His green eyed gaze swept over the group before him, silently taking in their ages. Too young, he thought, lingering on Rose and Henry's rounded faces.

"We were their age, Harry…" Ron spoke, regret in his voice as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Harry sighed. "I'm going to instruct you in some basic defensive spells…you are to work on them in your free time at school. No one can know what you're up to…that is why I want you to use the Room of Requirement. Gwen, Drew, Ciarian, you need to show the others how to access it. At Christmas holidays, I will show you more…" he paused, his eyes blazing. "You must perfect these as if your very lives depend on it…do you understand me?"

Ten heads nodded as one, though fear showed in all their eyes.

"Uncle Harry, why do you want us to learn more spells? Don't we learn enough to protect ourselves in school?" Drew asked.

"You learn the basics…you three are going to have to help your younger siblings…" Ron replied. "What we'll be showing you is very advanced magic…some of it beyond what you would learn in your sixth year at Hogwarts."

"But why, dad?" Nathaniel pressed.

Harry's face paled in the glowing light. "Because there will come a time very soon when you may need them…and we may not be there to teach you…"

Silence fell thick and heavy in the room.

Henry looked over at his parents who stood in the corner. Luna was absently brushing her long blonde hair with her hand and Neville was standing stoically beside her, his face an unreadable mask.

"Why wouldn't you be here to teach us? Are you going somewhere?" he asked, his voice wavering.

Luna's face broke into a sad smile. "We will always try and be here for you, darling…but times are dangerous…"

Neville nodded, patting his son on the shoulder. "You need to be prepared, right, Harry?"

Harry nodded, his face grim. "I know its hard, children, but many of us grew up without our parents to instruct us. We want to make sure that no matter what, you all can defend yourselves if need be."

"Imagine the look on Malfoy's face when we use some of these on him," Gabby whispered, her eyes dancing.

"Gabrielle Weasley! You will not use these spells unless you absolutely must, do I make myself clear?" Susannah yelled.

Gabby lowered her head. "Yes, Mum…"

"Alright, the first thing you need to learn is the Disarming spell…now watch carefully," Harry aimed his wand at Ron. "Expelliarmus!" he cried and Ron's wand went sailing into the air.

"Wicked," Gabby whispered.

"Now, pair up and work on it…I want to get to the Shield charm before the meeting…"

Several hours later, all of them lay in yawning heaps around the sitting room of the Burrow.

"You think they just wanted to tire us out so we wouldn't listen in on the meeting?" Drew complained.

"Shh…" Celeste scolded, pulling something closer to her ear.

"What the bloody hell? Is that an Extendable Ear? How are you making it work all the way in here?" Gwen asked in awe as they all crowded around Celeste's knees.

"Simple charm…quiet though, they've just started…"

Drew pulled out his wand, pointing it at the microphone. "Sonorus," he whispered.

Immediately the room was filled with Harry Potter's voice.

"We have begun to teach them simple spells…at Christmas though, we must make sure they know how to defend themselves…properly."

"I bet you anything that the older ones already know half the spells we'd teach them…and if I know Hermione's daughter, she will already have her head stuck in a defense against the dark arts book and be teaching them the rest…" Ron replied.

Celeste quickly pushed the book she'd been reading under her leg before anyone could see it. She had found several defensive magic books in the Potter and Weasley homes and had immersed herself in them.

"They're only children…" Ginny whispered.

"So were we…not much older then they are now when You-Know-Who came back…"

"Starting up the next generation of your little defense against the dark arts club, Potter?" Draco sneered. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you did that?"

"Watch it, Malfoy…or I'll be instructing my kids to practice on your son…" Ron growled.

"Stop it, both of you," Ginny snapped.

Silence fell thickly.

"What about you, Potter?" Draco asked in an impatient drawl. "Have you informed anyone as to the precariousness of our position?"

Harry sighed. "Draco has learned that Death Eaters have infiltrated the Ministry successfully. He also seems to think it is no longer safe for me or Ginny to go to work…"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…perhaps he's right, Harry…we can't risk it," Ron agreed.

"That includes you, Weasley…they know that you and your family are connected to the Order," Draco added.

"We shouldn't be too hasty…the Death Eaters wouldn't dare make such a bold move, even with the scale tipped in their favor," Snape's oily voice spoke. "The Dark Lord is willing to bide his time. However…he does want your death more then anything, Potter."

"Harry…" Ginny began.

"No, I will continue to work at the Ministry until there is a reason I cannot. I won't hide in the shadows waiting for Voldemort to come find me. Besides, he won't send one of his underlings for me…he'll come himself," Harry said resolutely.

"Potter…" Draco warned.

"Leave it, Malfoy…you've had your say," Ron growled.

A small amount of silence settled, then someone cleared their throat.

"What of the Minister? Should we continue as normal?" Percy Weasley asked.

"For now, we must…there is no way we can expose what is happening without first exposing ourselves to the Death Eaters."

"McGonagall, I can assign some Aurors to the school…if you think it's necessary," Harry said quietly.

"No, Potter…keep them at the Ministry. Severus and I can gather the teachers and reinforce the enchantments surrounding the school," Minerva replied.

"Harry, there's rumors abroad about more disappearances…" Seamus added quietly. "We're getting reports even in our department of people going missing."

"He's gathering support…" Harry sighed. "What about the event? Are you still going through with it, Oliver?"

"We've called a halt to it for now…too much is happening for parents to want to send their children abroad," Oliver Wood answered softly. "There's talk of laying plans for next year."

"Great…which would make three of our children eligible to compete…" Ron swore darkly.

"Eternal glory," Seamus quipped lightheartedly.

"Give it a rest," Draco growled.

"Harry, I have to go…there's been stirrings in an old tomb in Romania…they think there could be a really nasty curse on it. I've spent too much time away already," Teddy Lupin broke in quietly.

"Go ahead, Teddy…we'll make sure that Ari gets to school alright," Susannah said lightly.

"Tell her I love her…and…"

"We know…I was planning on visiting my parent's grave later this week anyways. I'll take her with me," Harry answered.

"We should get back as well, Potter…my aunt is beginning to question where I have been disappearing to," Draco mumbled.

"Thank you, Draco…Severus…" Harry answered and there was a rustling of cloaks and a door shut.

"Teddy is starting to look like Remus," Ginny noted softly.

"Good thing he's got his mum's personality then," Ron added with a chuckle.

"We should get the children to bed…there's a couple more spells I want them to learn before the end of the week…before they head back to school…"

"Don't worry, Harry…they'll be safe there," Ron reassured.

"But for how long?"

* * *

><p>"Don't forget what we told you!" Susannah cried over the roar of the train. "We all love you!"<p>

Drew rolled his eyes as he sat back in the chair. "Mums…"

The Hogwarts Express rolled slowly out of King's Cross, gathering speed as the English countryside opened up before them.

"So what do you all think about this extra homework dad wants us to do?" Gwen questioned, settling back against Ciarian's knees.

They had grabbed one of the bigger compartments as all ten of them had crowded in together. Even with the extra room, with all their baggage, it was slightly uncomfortable.

"Hang on," Gabby said, pulling her wand out and pointing it at the door. "Muffliato," she said softly.

Drew looked at his sister in shock. "What the bloody hell kind of spell is that?"

"It makes it so we can't be overheard…I heard dad cast it once and then I couldn't eavesdrop on him and Uncle Harry's conversation. I tried it once on Mum…"

"Brilliant, little Weasley," Ciarian chuckled.

Gabby grinned, her blue eyes dancing.

"It's obvious that they're scared…" Ari pointed out. "They wouldn't be teaching us this kind of magic if they weren't."

"It was almost like they thought we would have to defend ourselves against Death Eaters at school…but that's ridiculous, isn't it?" Henry asked.

"Only kids of Death Eaters," Nathaniel mumbled.

Celeste shook her head. "Didn't you hear what they were saying? Everyone is in danger…Draco was urging your dad not to go into work, Nate…"

"Because the Death Eaters had infiltrated the Ministry…what does that have to do with Hogwarts?" Gabby returned.

"Because if something happens to the Order…if the adults are no longer able to fight…"

"They'll need someone to carry on…" Drew finished.

Rose's brown eyes widened. "You mean they want us to fight You-Know-Who?"

"You heard dad, 'we weren't any older then them when we first faced him'," Nathaniel replied. "And I never thought I would see mum and dad pleased that Gwen had broken the rules to become an Animagi…but they were excited that we had a secret the Death Eaters didn't know about."

"So besides the disarming spell and the shield charm, what else are we supposed to learn? I mean, that will only get us so far…" Ciarian stated.

Celeste's face colored slightly. "Well…I've been doing a little reading…" she said softly, pulling out one of the Potter's books from her bag. "There's a lot of defensive spells in here…and some hexes…but their really advanced. I don't know if I could figure out half of them…"

"Blimey, Celeste…where did you get that?"

"Your dad….he has loads of books like this. And they were on a bookshelf in the room I was sleeping in…I think he meant for me to read them…"

Gabby reached a hand into Celeste's bag. "What is this?" she asked, pulling out an old and tattered looking book.

Celeste grabbed at it, stuffing it back into her rucksack. "Something I found at Hogwarts last term…I was thinking that we had to learn more then just what they were teaching in classes…so I….borrowed it from the library."

Drew let out a barking laugh. "Borrowed, did you, Granger?"

"That looks like something in the restricted section, Celeste…"Ari said warily.

"Well…it sort of was…" Celeste replied uneasily. "But I think I've learned a couple of the potions in it…and they could come in really handy. One of them makes you change into someone else…for a short time."

"That sounds like Polyjuice Potion," Gwen looked at her with narrowed eyes.

The scarlet deepened in Celeste's cheeks. "It might be…"

"Wicked, Granger, you're rule breaking is going to rival ours this year…" Drew laughed.

"I'm not planning on brewing any…just knowing how would be useful…" she defended.

"She's right…even my dad has been slipping in hints that I need to be more cautious…" Jared added.

"So much for a normal year at school…" Rose sighed.

The group looked out at the passing landscape as rain began to splatter against the window.

"I don't think we'll have any more normal years, Rosie…" Gabby said softly as darkness gathered in the shadowed blue clouds.

* * *

><p>"Hey, kids, meet me in the common room tonight after dinner…" Drew whispered as he passed the five third years at the Gryffindor table. "We'll show you where the RoR is…"<p>

Gabby stuck out her lower lip as he disappeared out the door. "We're not kids…" she growled softly.

"Hey, look at this," Celeste interrupted, laying the book out in front of them. "_Everte Statum_, what do you suppose it does?"

Gabby's eyes lit wickedly. "I don't know…but let's try it out on Malfoy…"

"What book is that, Celeste?" Ari asked, her face wary.

"One that I picked up at the Potters…it lists all sorts of defensive spells and curses, but doesn't really explain what they do…"

"That sounds slightly dangerous…" Jared grinned.

"Anything else interesting in there?" Nathaniel asked, leaning over to look at the book more closely.

Celeste sighed, turning it back towards her. "Just some other jinxes and spells that are in our school books…this just adds more to it. Like here…they have the Impedimenta jinx and Blasting curse."

"Sounds like we're learning something new tonight!" Jared cheered.

"I really think we should work on the Shield charm first…that's one of the most important we'll learn. Although…the Stunning Curse sounds like fun…" Celeste replied.

The sound of several swooping wings filled the Hall and all eyes turned towards the ceiling. A flurry of owls were gliding into the room, letters and parcels attached to their legs or held in their beaks.

Gwydion, Nathaniel's snowy owl, landed before him, dropping a copy of the Prophet onto his plate and splattering his oatmeal.

"Thanks, Gwyd," Nate growled, giving the owl a bit of toast before it took off again.

"Anything interesting?" Ari asked.

Nathaniel scanned the headlines quickly, shaking his head. "No…not anything we don't know already."

A small barn owl landed at the table before Celeste and she gave it a quizzical look. Taking the letter from its small beak, the bird rose once more, disappearing out the sunny windows.

"Who would be sending me something?" she asked quietly, tearing open the letter. Her eyes read quickly and a half smile curled her lips.

"What is it?" Jared questioned, curiosity getting the better of him.

She held the note up. "Permission to go to Hogsmeade…from my father…" she said softly.

"Brilliant!" Gabby cried. "That will be good enough for Professor Longbottom…"

"Yeah, now we don't have to worry about sneaking you out under the invisibility cloak!" Nathaniel continued, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey, I'm going to go turn this in. I'll meet you guys in Charms, alright?"

They all nodded as she disappeared out the door, a slight skip to her step.

"That's one less detention we'll all be serving," Jared laughed softly.

"True, Wood…very true," Nathaniel replied.

"Come on, guys, I bet Flitwick is going to start us on Summoning Charms today…could come in useful…" Ari broke in, gathering her bag as they all stood.

Gabby stuffed one last slice of toast in her mouth as they collected their bags and headed down the corridor.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor common room was empty except for the five third years before the fire. Celeste was buried in the defense against the dark arts book, Ari likewise in their charms book, while Jared watched Gabby and Nathaniel play an intense game of wizard's chess.<p>

The portrait hole swung open, revealing the last five members of their group. Rose and Henry quickly settled in beside Jared to watch the end of the game while Gwen, Drew, and Ciarian settled into chairs around them.

"Anything interesting in there, Granger?" Drew asked, a crooked grin on his face.

"A fair few things," she replied, not looking up. "I've found several spells that may come in handy…though some seem a bit…dodgy in nature."

"Are you mental? Those are the best ones," Ciarian's face lit in a grin.

Celeste looked up at him, a wry smile on her face. "Then I'll practice them on you first," she replied and Gwen let out a snort of laughter.

"Watch it, Ciarian, she's had her head buried in that book since term started…she's likely to know a few things that the rest of us will never be privy to…" Drew cautioned, smiling at the proud look Celeste gave them. "Granger and Malfoy…what a combination…"

A cheer sounded from Gabby and all eyes were drawn to their chessboard, where Gabby's queen had just checkmated Nathaniel's king.

Jared clapped Nate on the back, his brown eyes twinkling. "You win some, you lose some, Potter…"

Nathaniel gave him a sour look. "Hard to win anything when you're playing against a cheat…"

Gabby gasped indignantly. "I never cheat, Nathaniel!"

"Liar," Rose said softly, her brown eyes not looking up from her paper.

Gabby glared at her younger sister, but was cut off from any action by Drew.

"Alright, you lot, let's get going…some of us still have essays to write for certain teachers…"

Celeste gathered up her books, placing them back in her rucksack as they all headed out into the corridor. After dodging both Snape and Filch, they arrived at the end of the second floor hallway.

Drew paced in front of the blank wall three times, his face tight with concentration. After his third pass, the outline of a door began to appear in the middle of stone.

"Wicked…" Nathaniel whispered.

"Come on…" Gwen muttered, pushing the door open and allowing them to scurry in.

"But won't others be able to come in after us?" Ari asked, glancing back at the closed door with apprehension.

"Nah," Drew replied. "The door disappears once we're inside…"

"Alright, Miss Granger, what good things do you have for us tonight…"

"Hang on, dad wanted us to work on the spells he gave us first," Nathaniel interrupted.

Celeste nodded. "I think that the Shield Charm is the most important thing to perfect…"

"But we need some spells to try out on it…" Ciarian cajoled.

Celeste wavered slightly, then finally agreed. "Alright, but let's put down some pillows, just in case…"

Gabby and Rose quickly laid several pillows from a trunk in the corner along the floor.

Ciarian grinned as he pulled out his wand. "Alright, Granger…let's see what you got…"

Celeste faced him silently, her face calm. With a quick flourish, she waved her wand, aiming towards Ciarian's chest. "Everte Statum," she cried.

An orange jet of light erupted from the tip and Ciarian was thrown head over heels for several feet, before landing on his back on the bed of cushions that the Weasley's had prepared.

He sat up, his grin wide. "That was bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed.

Drew gave Celeste a wink.

"But you didn't even try to block me…" Celeste moaned.

"Of course not…I wanted to see what spells you had been practicing in secret…" Ciarian replied, getting back to his feet.

"I could've hurt you…I didn't know what it did…"

"Well, now we know…and I can't wait to try it out on Malfoy and his goons…" Nathaniel said happily.

Celeste gave him a disapproving look.

"I think we should work on Stunning…dad mentioned he wanted us to know that one as well…" Gwen said quietly.

"Hey! What's that?" Henry called, his head bent as he inspected a tall shadowed figure in the corner. With a cry of alarm, he sprang back as the figure swept forward.

"A training dummy…" Jared said in awe. "This room is brilliant!"

"Good, at least we don't have to practice on each other all the time now…" Celeste sighed in relief.

"Hey, you think this was where our parents…you know…" Nathaniel asked.

The others gave him confused looks.

"Hagrid told us that in fifth year, our dad formed this group that learned how to use defensive spells because their teacher wouldn't let them use magic. They called themselves Dumbledore's Army…Hagrid said they got into loads of trouble when they were found out…" he explained.

Gabby looked around in awe. "It would be cool to think we were following in their footsteps, wouldn't it?"

The others looked around the room with widened eyes.

Celeste pulled out her book once more, breaking the silence. "If we're going to follow their example…let's get going."

Laughing quietly, Drew, Gwen, and Ciarian showed the others how to cast their shield charms, then tested each one with a simple disarming spell.

A couple hours later, they trouped back to Gryffindor Tower, exhausted and subdued.

"Same time tomorrow?" Gwen asked.

"After Quidditch practice," Drew answered roughly.

"Brilliant…I want to know what other kinds of spells Granger is hiding up her sleeve," Ciarian whispered excitedly.

Gabby and Ari slide their arms around Celeste's shoulders protectively, following Gwen and Rose up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"He's just eager to get his arse whipped by a girl…" Gwen smiled.

They laughed quietly as they bid each other good night.

Gabby, Ari, and Celeste slipped quietly into their room, pulling on pajamas and wrapping themselves in their blankets.

Celeste glanced at the picture on her bedside table, a smile tugging the corners of her lips at the sight of her mum and dad holding tightly to the younger version of herself and Scorpio. "We'll make you proud…" she promised softly.

Night enveloped them as Ari turned out the lights, making the stars shine brightly against the mullioned windows. Asleep within minutes, they did not see the shadow of clouds that moved across the sky, blotting out the gleaming heavens and choking the world in its darkness.


	9. Year Three, Pt 2 The Marauder's Reborn

_Yeah! So I had a great deal of fun writing this particular chapter. I hope you have as much fun reading it! :) As per usual, PLEASE review!_

* * *

><p>"Alright, class, remember to write your essay on the methods of transfiguring animals into objects, paying particular attention to the incantation's meanings and uses. Two and a half feet on my desk Monday morning," Professor Beatrice Dawlish called as her third year class shuffled to their feet, muttering mutinously over their homework.<p>

"One of the last great weekends of warm weather and we'll be stuck writing papers!" Gabby moaned.

"Oh, blimey, I forgot about Snape's essay…" Jared exclaimed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. "And we have Quidditch practice tonight…"

"Drew still being mental about that?" Ari asked, her eyes shifting from blue to violet.

Nathaniel nodded. "I never thought I could love and hate my cousin so much…but he makes it easy…"

"Come on, guys, it's beautiful outside, let's go sit by the lake…" Celeste persuaded as they passed the double doors.

The others agreed quickly and they walked out into the warm sunlight. A breeze carried the smell of leaves and the crisp hint of autumn as they settled in the mossy grass beneath the oak tree.

Nathaniel ran a hand through his untidy hair, making it stick out haphazardly around his face. His boyish grin grew as he pulled a small object from the pocket of his robes.

"Where did you get that from?" Jared asked as Nathaniel opened his hand to reveal the fluttering wings of a Snitch.

"Nicked it after practice the other day…" Nate replied, letting the Snitch rise slightly into the air before grabbing it once more.

Celeste gave him a disapproving glare. "You shouldn't have done that…you've already been in detention twice since school started."

Jared's grin mirrored Nathaniel's. "Very well deserved detentions, Granger…"

"Well worth the look on old Malfoy's face…" Gabby snickered. She had joined them in their last detention for practicing their newly learned Impedimenta Jinx on Scorpio and Adonis.

Celeste couldn't help the smile that grew on her face as Nathaniel and Jared each tried to do their best impression of Malfoy after he'd been hit with the jinx.

"I heard they announced the first Hogsmeade weekend…" Jared mentioned, brushing a leaf out of his brown curly hair.

"Are you ever going to cut that, Wood? You're starting to look like a girl…" Ari interrupted.

Jared tossed his head, making his shoulder length curls ripple in the sunlight. "Nah…they say the girls go for guys with lustrous hair…" he quipped, eyes sparkling. "What about you, Lupin…don't my flowing locks entice you to want to get to know me better?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her in mock flirtation.

Ari rolled her eyes. "I already know more about you then I want to…" she replied, making the others giggle.

Jared gave her a teasing pout before turning his attention once more on Nathaniel's game of catch and release with the Snitch.

"You said the first Hogsmeade weekend was announced, Jared? When is it?" Celeste asked absently, turning the page in her book.

"Halloween…" he replied. "Won't that be wicked?"

"No pun intended…" Gabby muttered, trying to copy part of Ari's essay onto her own parchment.

"Knock it off, Weasley…I already let you copy my Muggle Studies introduction…I'm going to start writing the wrong thing just so you get into trouble," Ari growled.

Gabby gave her a pleading look. "Come on, Ari…you and Celeste get the best marks in our year. You should want to share that kind of wealth…"

Celeste scoffed. "We earn the best marks by working on our studies instead of planning our next raid of the Slytherian common room."

"Brilliant idea, Granger!" Jared cried, pulling the familiar worn piece of parchment from Nathaniel's bag. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered, tapping it with his wand.

The Marauder's Map flowed out from the point, showing the detail of Hogwarts castle and all the students and professors as they moved about the corridors.

"Idiot…" Celeste muttered, going back to reading her transfiguration book.

Gabby and Nathaniel leaned over the parchment, papers and Snitch forgotten.

"Hey, Malfoy's there…bet that new jinx would be brilliant to test…" Jared grinned wickedly.

"No!" Celeste cried, slamming her book shut. "People are going to get suspicious about where we're learning all these spells. Nate's dad told us we were supposed to keep it secret."

"Ah, come on, Celeste…we have to have a little fun. After all, we can't all become Animagi or change our appearances at will like Lupin," Gabby pleaded. "Besides, Snape, McGonagall, and Longbottom already know what we're up to."

"And we'll just tell them that our brilliant Celeste has been showing us all the stuff she's been learning on her own…" Nathaniel added.

"Oh no you won't…I will not be dragged into your skullduggery," Celeste returned, hazel eyes blazing.

"What are they going to do, Celeste. Like Gabby said, you're the best in our year…they're not about to punish you for learning extra. The professors expect it by now…" Jared pointed out.

Celeste's glare turned to him.

"Not to mention that half the professors know your dad's Draco Malfoy…"

"That's forbidden to talk about," Ari warned. "You know we can't say anything…"

Nathaniel sighed. "Think of all the wasted opportunity…how Celeste could put Scorpio in his place with a word…"

"Alright…so no practicing on Malfoy," Gabby acquiesced. "How about a raid on the kitchens then? The elves are always dying to pass off food…"

Celeste and Ari shook their heads in disgust.

"I will not get you out of trouble again…" Celeste cautioned.

"Lupin will if you won't…" Jared replied.

Ari's hair faded into a light shade of pink. "You sure about that, Wood? It's satisfying at times to see you having to scrub cauldrons in Snape's office…"

Celeste stifled her laugh in the sleeve of her sweater.

"You wouldn't let us suffer like that, would you?" Nathaniel leaned against her shoulder, batting his eyelashes stupidly.

"Get off, Potter," she snapped, rolling her arm so that he fell backwards into the grass.

Jared and Gabby collapsed in laughter as Nate tried to brush the leaves and grass from his messy dark auburn hair, only making it stick up worse.

"See what you've reduced me to, Granger?" he groaned.

Celeste let a ghost of a smile touch her lips. "Alright…but if we get caught, I'm telling the teachers that you forced me into it."

Nathaniel's face beamed. He tapped the Map with his wand. "Mischief managed."

* * *

><p>Jared and Nathaniel slung their brooms over their shoulders, talking animatedly as they followed the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team towards the field.<p>

"Now, listen up, you lot…we have a match next weekend against Slytherian. I want to make sure we remind them why we won the Cup last year. I've made some new formations over the holiday and I think they'll work well against…oh, what the bloody hell are they doing here?" Drew's voice dropped into a growl when the Slytherian team appeared from the castle's doors.

The seven Gryffindors stopped, standing before the entrance to the pitch. Rachel Doyle, one of the beaters, placed her bat menacingly against her side, her blue eyes glittering.

"What are you doing, Fenwick?" Drew called, his face drawn angrily.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, Weasley…I asked McGonagall for special permission to use the pitch tonight," Thomas Fenwick replied. He held out a piece of parchment and Drew grabbed it.

He read it silently and then swore under his breath. "You're new Beater hasn't been able to practice due to an injury?" he asked. "Who's your new Beater?"

The group of Slytherians parted slightly and the sneering smile of Scorpio Malfoy met their gazes.

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed. "Malfoy? What injury?"

"I thought you'd remember that, Potter…it was you and you're little friend who gave it to me…" Scorpio replied, his grin smug.

"You can't be serious…" Jared snickered. "One little spell and you're off to the hospital wing?"

"Watch it, Wood…or I'll make sure they'll have to send you to St. Mungo's when I'm through with you…" Scorpio growled.

Jared dropped his broom to the grass and reached for his wand. "Let me hex him back to the Stone Age, Drew…" he snarled.

Drew placed a hand on Jared's shoulder, holding him back from the imposing line of Slytherians. "We have the pitch tonight, Fenwick…"

"And like I said, Weasley," Thomas mocked. "I got special permission from McGonagall…but if you'd like me to go get her so she can tell you in person…"

Drew sighed in resignation. "Come on, guys, let's go…" He turned, leading the team away from the pitch and back to the castle.

"Glad to see you accept defeat so easily!" Malfoy called after them. "You can remember that when you get pounded in the next game!"

Nathaniel spun, ready to run back down the hill, but Drew caught him. "Save it, cousin…you'll have plenty of chances to send him running back to his daddy when we play them."

"Foul little git…" Nathaniel spat, swinging his broom back up on his shoulder.

Gwen and the others looked up in surprise when the team entered the common room. "What are you doing back already? I thought you had practice tonight."

"We had a little…interruption," Drew huffed, launching himself into the chair that Rose had just vacated.

"Hey!" she cried. "I was sitting there, Drew!"

"You're older brother needs some peace, Rosie…go find somewhere else…" he sighed.

Rose's face flushed red and she puffed out her chest. "I'm going to tell Mum…" she threatened.

Drew's brown eyes flashed as he faced his youngest sister. "Do and I'll make sure that they find out who really stole dad's broom and took it for a joy ride…"

Rose settled onto the floor, glaring at her brother mutinously.

"What interruption?" Ariadne asked as Nathaniel and Jared sank to the floor.

"The Slytherians decided they had more need of the Quidditch pitch then we did…McGonagall gave them permission…" Jared explained.

"I think we should have a talk with our Headmistress about what team she supports…" Riley Evans growled. "I mean, she's a Gryffindor!"

Gwen rolled her eyes at the Chaser's statements. "Yeah, but now she's Head of the school…she can't very well play favorites."

"Maybe she'd turn a blind eye if some of the Slytherian players just happen to get horribly ill all of a sudden though…" Ciarian whispered, his green eyes glinting.

"Doubt it," Celeste scoffed.

Ciarian leaned over to her. "Changing loyalties, are we?" he questioned.

Her glare met his dancing gaze. "Need a reminder as to who got their ass whipped the other day by a third year girl?"

Ciarian chuckled loudly and settled back into his chair. "Touché, Granger…"

"It doesn't help that you learn all the spells from those books, Celeste…" Gabby added. "Poor Ciarian doesn't stand a chance."

The portrait hole opened and the stern figure of their Headmistress walked through. "Potter, Wood…in my office…now," she growled and turned, disappearing back into the hallway.

Jared grimaced slightly.

"Damn…she must have found out we jinxed the Slytherian common room door…" Nathaniel swore quietly.

Celeste, Ari, and Gabby turned to them in surprise.

With a look of utter resignation, the two boys stood and followed after the Headmistress.

"Scrubbing cauldrons in Snape's office?" Ari asked quietly.

"Nah…cleaning out the filing cabinets in Filch's…" Celeste replied with a small smile.

"You're on," Ariadne agreed.

Gabby looked at them incredulously. "You wager on their detention?"

Celeste and Ari gave her innocent looks.

"Got to make a living somehow," Celeste snickered.

* * *

><p>Halloween dawned cool and rainy, making the windows run with moisture. Wind whipped occasionally through the trees, making them shudder and shake. It also caused the students to walk a little faster through the corridors, as they tried to avoid the drafts sneaking through the castle.<p>

The Great Hall remained warm and cheerful as a fire blazed in the grate behind the professors' table and hundreds of candles lit the interior as they bobbed above the students' heads.

Celeste pulled her cloak a little tighter around her shoulders as she exited the Hall. She shivered as she crossed the entry way and started up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts about their spell work the previous night that she didn't see the person descending the stairs until they ran headlong into each other.

"Watch where you're going, Granger," a sneering voice snapped.

Her eyes flashed as they met the haughty features of Scorpio.

"Why don't you, Malfoy?" she returned.

His grey green eyes fixed on her, the stare sharp and penetrating. She shifted uneasily.

"What are you gawking at?" she demanded finally.

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and a wry grin spread over his face. "Trying to figure out where you got your looks…probably from your ugly Mudblood mother…" he replied.

Her wand was against his chin in an instant, her hazel eyes blazing. "Don't you ever talk about my mother like that…"

"Do it, Granger…we'll see how far you make it before you're sent to the hospital wing on a stretcher…" he challenged.

Her expression blazed, but she withdrew her wand and started back up the steps.

"No backbone…just like your mates. What the Sorting Hat saw in you lot to place you in Gryffindor is beyond…" Scorpio mocked.

Celeste whirled, her wand already in motion. "Furnunculus!" she shouted and a violet light shot from the end of her wand, knocking Malfoy backwards. He slowly sat back up, his face livid.

"What did you do to me, Granger?" he growled.

Celeste tried to hide the grin creeping onto her face and nodded towards one of the pictures, indicating that he should look at his reflection.

Scorpio stood, warily peering into the glass.

"I say, lad, whatever happened to your face?" the balding man in the portrait grimaced at Scorpio. Angry, red boils started to appear on his skin, stretching over his face and throat.

Scorpio gasped in horror, gingerly touching one and then crying out in pain as it burst.

"Miss Granger…" an oily voice came from behind them and Celeste groaned, her triumphant smile fading.

She turned to find their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher standing there, his cold features unreadable.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" she asked quietly.

"It seems you have been hanging around Potter and his marauding friends too long…their blatant disregard for the rules has started to rub off on you. Shame…I would have thought you knew better then to curse your fellow students," his black eyes narrowed. "Perhaps all that head knowledge is no match for lack of common sense."

Fury filled her, but she forced herself to give Snape a blank stare. She could hear Scorpio snickering behind her.

"He insulted me, Professor…he called my mother a mudblood…" she explained.

A hint of delight passed over Snape's face, as though he was enjoying her discomfort. "And the logical answer to that was to use a dangerous spell? Clearly, you are not your mother's equal…in intellect or talent…"

Her face flushed with loathing.

"Detention, Miss Granger. You will report to my office at promptly five o'clock this evening."

"But, Professor…the Halloween feast!" she protested.

"Yes, one of the best celebrations of the year. Pity that your disgraceful actions will cause you to miss it…" he replied lazily. "I'm sure that by tonight one of your friends will have done something to grant you the pleasure of their company."

He glanced up at Scorpio, who was whimpering softly and still in shock as he studied his reflection. "Malfoy, I suggest you get to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey should be able to have you well in time for your trip to Hogsmeade." He turned his glittering black eyes to Celeste once more. "I will see you tonight, Miss Granger."

Celeste followed his sweeping form with her glare until he was out of sight, then rushed up the stairs, her anger barely contained.

She stormed into the dormitory, startling both Ari and Gabby as the door slammed behind her.

"What in the world happened to you?" Gabby asked as Celeste stood seething in front of the window.

"He's horrible! I hate him!" Celeste cried vehemently.

"Who?" Ari questioned warily.

Celeste spun around, her eyes burning in rage. "Snape! He gave me detention tonight…" She sat wearily on the edge of her bed, scattering the pile of books and parchment onto the floor.

Gabby gave her a shocked look. "What the bloody hell did you do?"

"I hexed Malfoy…" Celeste replied in a low voice.

Gabby's face lit in a satisfied grin, but Ari put up a hand to stop her from speaking. She slowly sat down beside Celeste, placing her hand on her friend's arm.

"I'm sorry, Celeste…he's going to make you miss the feast?"

Celeste nodded, stifling an angry sniffle. "Malfoy insulted my mother…and then Snape said awful things about me and all of you…I can't believe he would say that…he knows that Scorpio and I have the same mum. You think he'd defend her!"

Gabby shook her head. "This is Snape we're talking about…" She dropped onto the bed on the other side of Celeste. "Don't worry…you still get to go into Hogsmeade! And we'll nick you some food from the feast…"

Celeste's pale, defeated face met Gabby's eyes.

"Oh, come on, Celeste…the Halloween feast isn't that great. It's the same thing every year…you won't be missing anything…" Gabby soothed, absently collecting the books from the floor and placing them on the bedside table.

Both Ari and Celeste fixed her with disbelieving glares.

"Alright, so it's the best feast all year and the food is amazing…" she acquiesced.

Celeste moaned, dropping her head into her hands.

Ari grabbed her cloak that had been thrown to the floor when Celeste came in and held it out to her. "Come on, the boys will be waiting for us."

Gabby grabbed Celeste's hands and yanked her to her feet. "Come on, we will not let Snape and Malfoy ruin our first trip into Hogsmeade!" she cried in exasperation. "Besides, I think my dad is working at the joke shop today…we can get him to complain to McGonagall over Snape's treatment of you!"

The ridiculous notion of Ron Weasley going to the Headmistress about Celeste's detention made all three break into smiles and giggles.

Celeste took her cloak and gathered her scarf and gloves, following them into the common room.

"Heard that Malfoy ran into a pretty nasty hex earlier…" Jared said softly as the girls appeared, his brown eyes glittering mischievously. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Celeste?"

"Sod off, Wood…" Gabby growled. "Leave the poor girl alone…she's already had to deal with Snape this morning."

Nathaniel chuckled. "Well…consider your detention well worth the pain, Granger…I saw Malfoy on my way here…seems Madame Pomfrey doesn't have an instant remedy for that particular jinx…"

A small smile curved Celeste's lips.

"You mean he has to go to Hogsmeade like that? Walk around school like that?" Gabby asked, glee making her blue eyes dance.

"For at least a week, is what I heard…" Jared replied.

Gabby's face lit with pleasure; she looked like Christmas had come early and she had just received the best present ever.

"Well done, Miss Granger," Ciarian called as he, Drew, and Gwen stepped through the portrait hole.

"Yeah, we could hear Malfoy hollering all the way into the Great Hall…" Drew added, his face plastered with his normal lopsided grin that reminded Celeste of his father.

"Oh, and if Snape gives you too rough of a time," Ciarian whispered. "Just remind him that you're on real close terms with both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy…should put him back in his place…"

Drew ruffled her hair affectionately as the five passed out of the portrait hole. "Behave yourselves out there today!"

"You're not going?" Gabby asked her brother incredulously.

Drew's lips curved again. "Nah, I find Hogsmeade trips much more profitable when Uncle George is at the joke shop…"

"He just doesn't want to get told off for that last detention," Gwen amended, her green eyes glittering.

Drew cast her a dark look, but then settled into the couch before the fire where he and Ciarian began a game of Exploding Snap.

"Come on, let's get going…" Nathaniel turned back to the hallway, leading them down to where a large group of students was gathering.

"Those without permission slips may not leave the school grounds!" Professor McGonagall was calling over the noisy din.

"Professor?" Celeste asked quietly.

"Yes, Miss Granger…I received your permission slip. You are fine to go…Mister Blakely, you are not old enough!" she yelled, moving over to where the Hufflepuff second year was trying to blend in with some older students.

"Brilliant, let's get out of here before Snape finds another reason to keep us…" Jared tugged on Gabby's cloak and they slowly weaved through the crowd.

Emerging from the chaos of the courtyard, they crossed the lawns and hurried along the path to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>"I think Honeydukes was beyond amazing! I mean…just the colors alone make you drool…" Ari commented as they climbed the path back to the castle.<p>

Celeste shivered in the cold wind and pulled the edges of her cloak tighter together. "I wish we were still in the Three Broomsticks…at least it was warm…"

"Not to mention the Butterbeer…" Gabby agreed.

"I still wish that Rosmerta would have let us have some firewhiskey…" Nathaniel complained softly.

"Yeah, with my dad there? Like that would've happened…" Gabby scoffed.

"It was really nice of him to buy us lunch…" Celeste added.

Jared laughed. "I can't believe how much stuff he let us get…he has to know that most of it is banned at Hogwarts…"

"Oh come on, my dad and Uncle Harry were in detention loads when they were in school…" Gabby replied.

"Yeah, I can attest to that…" Nathaniel grumbled. "Snape made me clear out some of the old detention cards last week…I can't tell you how many times I saw my dad and granddad's names…"

"You follow in a glorious line of delinquents, Nate…" Jared chuckled.

"Speaking of detention…I'll see you guys later," Celeste mumbled as they entered the castle.

"Oh, Celeste, I totally forgot you had to go see Snape. Don't worry…I'll make sure to nick you a little of everything!" Gabby called.

The four of them disappeared into the Great Hall and Celeste turned towards the stairs and descended into the dungeons. The air was far colder down in the corridors outside the Slytherian common room then the rest of the castle and she shivered slightly.

Reaching the heavy oak door to Snape's office, she knocked softly.

"Enter," Snape's voice called and she pushed open the door. "Ah, Miss Granger…" He stood, folding his hands into his dark robes.

"Professor," she replied, trying to keep the hatred from her voice.

Snape's mouth curled in a cruel smile. "Quite a chance you took today, Miss Granger. One would think you wanted to incite young Malfoy against you…What would your parents say if they knew you were hexing your own brother, I wonder?"

She looked up at him, her face pale with anger. "One of my parents is dead, Professor, and I suspect the other would say he deserved what he got."

His eyes lit in amusement. "Your mother would have never reacted the way you did, Miss Granger. She, of all Potter's friends, at least seemed to have some common sense. Until today, I thought you did as well."

Celeste's lips drew into a thin line.

"However…I would tend to agree with you on the last part…" he paused, taking in her shocked expression. "Draco Malfoy would have hexed anyone who insulted his family."

She stared at him, not believing what she was hearing.

"Be that as it may, Miss Granger, you still broke the rules and as such, deserve punishment. I will have you writing lines tonight."

"What am I to write?" she asked, amazement still in her face.

"I will not hex my brother…let's say, three feet worth?" his eyes narrowed. "To make sure the message sinks in."

She nodded slowly and pulled out her quill and parchment. She wrote in silence for several hours, occasionally sneaking glances at Snape, who seemed intent on his own writing and was ignoring her presence.

Wringing her aching hand, she finally stood and walked over to his desk. "Professor?" she said softly.

He startled and then looked up at her. "Ah, finished?" He took the parchment from her and glanced over it. Satisfied, he tossed it into the fire, letting it burn away in the dancing flames.

"Professor?" Celeste gasped, gaping at her several hours of hard work as it turned into ash. She flexed her hand again, trying to work out the soreness.

"Miss Granger, you do not have a brother as far as the common populace is concerned. Most teachers here know your handwriting and would be intrigued to stumble across such a find as this. Please do not delude yourself into thinking that the enemy is not within the walls…" his dark eyes glanced up at her, full of meaning. "It is my business to protect your father…which means that you do not exist in the Malfoy family…is that clear?"

She nodded solemnly.

"I trust that you and Mr. Malfoy will not have any further incidents?"

"As long as he doesn't…" she growled, but stopped at the look on his face.

"Good. You may go…I'm sure your friends will have smuggled some of the feast out for you," he dismissed, turning back to his work.

She gathered her bag and started for the door. Hesitating, she turned back as her hand touched the handle. "Professor, you said the enemy is within the walls…do you mean there are Death Eaters…at Hogwarts?" she asked softly.

Snape's sallow face lifted to meet her gaze. "There is danger everywhere, Miss Granger. With your parents, I would think you of all people could appreciate the wisdom of that…"

He dropped his gaze back to the papers on his desk and Celeste knew the conversation was over.

Trembling slightly, she pushed open the door and stepped back into the icy corridor.

* * *

><p>"Nathaniel! Look!" Jared pointed towards the door of the Great Hall where Malfoy, Brigit, William, and Adonis had just walked in. "I think it's gotten worse!"<p>

Scorpio's face was half hidden behind his green and silver scarf, but there was no mistaking the angry, red welts that blistered on his skin, even from a distance.

"Oi! Malfoy! Maybe you should stay in the hospital wing a bit longer…wouldn't want you to be unable to play Quidditch next weekend!" Nathaniel called, his green eyes dancing with glee. "Hate to see what a bludger would do to one of those!"

Scorpio's grey green eyes narrowed menacingly, but he didn't respond. He and the three other Slytherians sat at their table, glaring murderously at the five Gryffindors.

"You really shouldn't continue to incite him, Nate…" Celeste warned, eyeing the Slytherian table warily. "I don't want to end up alone in a dark corridor with any of them."

Jared scoffed. "You, Granger? You could have them all hexed before they even thought to get their wands…You should be enjoying this. Malfoy has never looked better!" He raised his voice on the last comment and chuckles echoed throughout the Great Hall.

Celeste turned back to the book she was reading, trying to ignore their attempts to draw her into their merrymaking.

"Everything alright, Celeste?" Nathaniel asked, leaning over to her.

She nodded, not looking up at him. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

He waited until her eyes drew even with his. "Because you've been really quiet ever since that detention with Snape…did he make you do something awful?"

"No, just wrote lines…" she replied.

"Then what's bugging you?"

She sighed. "He just said something that made me uneasy…"

He gave her a look of encouragement.

"When I was finished writing, he threw the parchment into the fire…At first, I was really upset, but he said that my handwriting was recognizable to all the teachers at Hogwarts and he had made me write about not hexing my brother." She paused, drawing a deep breath. "Then he said that the enemy is within the walls and that he had to protect my dad…"

Nathaniel's blue green eyes widened. "You mean like…Death Eaters?"

Celeste nodded slowly. "That's what I asked…he just gave me a really cryptic answer. But he seemed really distracted when I was there…I think he even forgot that I was in the office until I mentioned that I was finished."

Nathaniel turned back to his plate, his gaze thoughtful. For a moment, it made him look extraordinarily like his father.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

He looked back over at her, his face serious. "I think we need to start being careful…"

Her reply was cut off by a loud laugh from Jared and Gabby. Ari's hair was a striking brownish blonde and her face had morphed slightly, making her look like a female version of Scorpio. She was puffing out her cheeks and touching her face, each finger drawing up a small pimple sized red spot.

Celeste chanced a look over at the Slytherian table and was shocked by the fury in Scorpio Malfoy and Brigit Lestrange's faces.

"Guys…maybe we should stop…" she whispered.

"Ah, Celeste…don't be such a spoil sport…" Gabby complained.

Ari seemed to take the hint and shook her head, her features going back to normal.

"Come on, we should get to potions…" Celeste urged.

They all gathered their bags and headed down into the dungeons. Gabby shivered as they waited outside the door for their Potions Master, Aristotle Cullen.

"Blimey, it's cold down here…" she commented.

"It was when I had my detention too…my fingers were almost frozen by the time I left," Celeste added.

The sound of footsteps made them fall silent and the four Slytherians appeared from the darkness at the end of the corridor. Jared, Nate, and Gabby gave them smug smiles as they passed, but Ari stepped closer to Celeste, partially hiding her.

"Think you're real clever, don't you, Granger…" Brigit snapped, her dark eyes glittering dangerously. "I would avoid walking around the castle alone if I were you…"

"That a threat, Lestrange?" Gabby growled, her hand reaching for her wand.

William's cool eyes regarded her like she was something distasteful. "We wouldn't waste our time on the likes of you, Weasley…"

"Leave it alone, Gabby…they're not worth it…" Celeste said softly, though her voice was icy.

"Best watch yourself, Granger…or you'll go the way of your Mudblood mother…" Brigit smirked.

Several hands reached for their wands, but the shuffling of feet and muffled conversation from the end of the corridor stopped them. A couple moments later, the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherian third years appeared, along with Professor Cullen.

As they all slipped into the classroom, Scorpio leaned over Celeste as she was lifting books from her bag.

"This isn't over, Celeste…" he snarled in a low voice.

A chill ran down her spine at his words. She tried to ignore it, but it kept nagging at her all through class, causing her to add the ingredients to her Euphoria Elixir in the wrong order. Snape's words blended with Scorpio's and fear knotted in her stomach.

The most troubling and terrifying thought of all was that after three years together, Malfoy had never called her by her first name; he had always used her surname or the foul epithet of Mudblood. Somehow, by its use now and the icy tone in which he had said it made her more frightened then anything else.


	10. Year Three, Pt 3 A Weasley Christmas

_Author disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe...however, I want to claim responsibility for the shenanigans of these beautiful OC's. Also, I have a few nods towards Rowling's post-Hogwarts world. Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>Snow fell thickly on the grounds of Hogwarts castle, covering the world in a dazzling blanket of white. The school not only glittered on the outside, but due to several professors' decorating, now also shone on the inside. Great garlands of pine twisted around the stair railings and across the doorways. Several enormous spruce trees were placed around the Great Hall, each one sparkling with twinkling lights and decorative balls. Snow drifted lazily from the ceiling, dissipating just before it reached the tables, making the Hall seem like a winter wonderland.<p>

The Gryffindor common room had not been overlooked, as even the portraits on the walls had decorated for the season. Mistletoe and sprigs of holly curled around pine boughs in the windows and draped across the stairs leading to the dormitories. The fire crackled merrily with a Yule log, making the whole tower smell of pine.

Gabby, Ari, and Celeste wearily packed up their trunks, talking quietly as they did.

"Hey girls, we'll be leaving in a few…" Gwen stated quickly as her head popped into the dormitory door and then disappeared.

"It's strange…" Celeste muttered.

Ari and Gabby looked up at her.

"What?" Gabby asked as she closed the lid to her trunk.

"Not going home for Christmas…not seeing Gran…" Celeste replied as she folded a sweater and laid it on top of her books.

Ari touched her shoulder gently. "You have us…I know it's not the same, but…"

"You're practically family anyways, Celeste. I mean, Nate's and my dads were best friends with your mum. It's only right that you come with us for holiday."

Ari nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Celeste replied, smiling faintly. "We'd better go…the train will be leaving soon."

They hurried down the stairs, meeting with the rest of the Potters and Weasleys as well as Jared and Ciarian.

Once they were settled onto the train and it had pulled away from Hogsmeade station, Gwen, Ciarian, and Drew started a game of Exploding Snap and the others fell into conversation.

A feeling of restlessness came over Celeste and she excused herself quietly from the group, walking out into the corridor. She wandered aimlessly for awhile, greeting others from their house or classes, but didn't settle in to talk with anyone. She finally found herself in one of the end coaches that was open to the air, leaving it empty in the winter's chill.

She sighed, her breath coming out in a wispy puff. She pulled her father's letter and the picture of her family from the pocket of her jumper, studying their faces for the thousandth time. Her fingers traced the outlines of both her mother and father, reflecting their radiant smiles.

"I thought we warned you against walking alone, Granger," a harsh voice sneered from behind her.

Celeste whirled, wand already in her hand as she faced the cold features of Scorpio Malfoy. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw he was alone.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

He took several steps forward, bringing them within a couple feet of each other. His steely eyes flashed. "To repay you for your little curse…"

She raised her wand to his chest. "Sure you want to try it? Don't you remember the last time you crossed me?"

Fury spread over his face, then was broken by a smug smile as he noticed the items in her other hand. Quick as lightening, he reached out, tearing the letter and photo from her. "What have we here?"

Terror filled Celeste and she grabbed for them, but Scorpio pulled them out of her reach. "Give it back, Malfoy!" she cried. "Or you'll find my first hex was a mercy…" Her wand settled in front of his face.

Wincing, Scorpio reluctantly held out the photograph and letter to her. She snatched them angrily from his hand and stuffed them back into her pocket. She pressed the wand tip a little deeper into his cheek.

"What are you doing without your cronies?" she asked maliciously.

Scorpio took an awkward step back. "I don't take them with me everywhere, Granger," he spat, his eyes blazing. "What about you? Where's Potty and Weasel?"

She lowered her wand slightly, but kept it in her hand. "I don't take them with me everywhere, Malfoy," she snapped back in a mocking voice.

He glared at her, tucking his hands into his jacket.

"After you, Malfoy," she said softly, indicating the door.

"No way, mudblood…you're the one who cursed me…like I'll turn my back on you," he replied.

She gave him a cocky smile. "Scared?"

Mumbling under his breath, he pulled the door open, crying out in shock when he saw Ari Lupin standing there.

"Everything alright?" she asked, glancing between them.

"Just fine, half breed…" Scorpio growled, pushing past her and disappearing down the corridor.

Celeste stepped into the warm corridor and Ari quickly shut the door.

"What were you doing?" Ari questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

Celeste shrugged. "I just wanted some fresh air…Malfoy must have seen me go out and tried to hex me. So I reminded him of the last time and he backed off," Celeste replied.

Ari didn't reply, but gave her a skeptical look as they made their way back to the compartment.

* * *

><p>"Here we are, children," Susannah called merrily as they arrived at the Burrow. Its haphazard form tilted slightly in the wind, but the outside was just as wonderful as Celeste remembered it. Snow gathered in little mounds around the garden and covered the walkway. Drew and Gwen bombarded the younger group with snowballs as they ran for the safety of the house, laughing gleefully.<p>

Ron and Susannah, followed closely by Harry and Ginny, trailed after the kids, avoiding snowballs and icy patches. When they reached the door, Harry pulled out his wand, waving it inconspicuously and several snowballs zoomed through the air, pelting Drew and Gwen mercilessly. He chuckled as Rose, Nate, Gabby, Ari, and Celeste tore past him and into the kitchen, breathing heavily.

They all began stripping off jackets, scarves, and mittens, covering the floor with their wet, discarded clothing.

Susannah's face flushed. "Pick those up and hang them properly! I won't have my kitchen smelling and looking like a rubbish pile."

Reluctantly, the five gathered their things and hung them on pegs next to the fire to dry. Drew and Gwen stumbled in a minute later, covered in snow, but still grinning.

"What did you do, dad? Those things were like missiles!" Gwen panted.

Harry's green eyes lit. "Just a little charm I learned a while back…actually from your mum, Celeste."

"Granger strikes again…" Drew laughed. "I'm beginning to think your mum was more of a rule breaker then dad and Uncle Harry give her credit for…"

Ginny, Ron, and Harry exchanged a small glance, but remained silent.

Celeste, Ari, and Gabby tromped up to the latter's room, dragging their trunks behind them. Gabby's bed had been pushed into the corner and two other beds had been shoved along the walls.

"Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are staying here for holiday as well…so we have to share," Gabby explained as she flopped down on her blankets. Posters of seven women zooming around on brooms decorated her walls. It wasn't hard to spot Ginny Potter's ginger hair in the team photos of the Holyhead Harpies.

"It's brilliant! I'd rather share with the two of you anyways!" Celeste replied.

They quickly unpacked their trunks, and by the time they had finished Gabby's room looked slightly like a refugee camp.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Rose Weasley appeared a moment later, settling next to Ari on one of the beds.

"You think Uncle Harry will be teaching us any new spells?" she asked absently, brushing back her red hair.

"He said he was…just wait till he sees how much we've learned since summer!" Gabby replied.

"Hey, Celeste," Nathaniel's head appeared in the doorway. "Dad and mum wanted to see you…"

They all gave her a sideways looks as she stood and left the room. She took her time going down the winding stairs, pausing at each landing. Her insides were turning with fear and trepidation. The only time the adults wanted to speak with her, it usually involved her family. Could something have happened to her father? Or Scorpio? She wasn't particularly fond of her brother, but she certainly didn't want him hurt; unless she was the one doing it.

She stood outside the door to the sitting room for a moment more, collecting herself. She could hear Ron Weasley speaking softly, but a creaking floorboard announced her presence and they quickly quieted.

"Celeste?" Ginny asked.

She pushed open the door and took a deep breath. "Nathaniel said you wanted to see me?"

She stood in the middle of the four adults, each one looking at her as if she were a fragile doll that might break at any moment.

Celeste squared her shoulders and drew up her chin, trying to look more courageous then she felt.

"Harry, Anna and I will be in the kitchen…" Ron said suddenly and he and Susannah stood, each giving her a warm smile before they exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Come sit, Celeste," Ginny invited, motioning to a spot next to her on the couch. Harry sat directly across from her, his features unreadable. Ginny placed her hand on Celeste's shoulder, holding her in somewhat of a half hug.

"What did you want to see me about?" Celeste asked again, a hint of fear coloring her voice.

Harry sighed audibly. "Celeste, Ginny and I…we wanted to let you know…" he paused, seemingly trying to chose his words carefully. "We are here for you…if you need anything, or have any questions…"

Celeste nodded slowly. "I know that…you both have been like parents to me…since my gran died."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a silent look and Celeste felt Ginny's arm tighten around her shoulders.

"There's something you need to know, dear," Ginny began, glancing at her husband.

Harry leaned forward. "When you and your brother were born…Draco and Hermione, your parents…they named Ginny and I as your godparents."

Celeste inhaled sharply, blinking several times as his revelation sank in. "You?" she managed finally.

Ginny smiled softly, taking her hand. "I know it's a lot…but we wanted to explain to you why we took over your guardianship when your grandmother died."

Harry scooted closer, so he was sitting on the edge of his chair. "We want you to stay with us, Celeste…during your school holidays. It's our job to watch out for you…"

"What about my dad?" she asked, her voice low.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he leaned back.

"It's not that we don't want you to be with your father, Celeste…it's just…" Ginny began.

"But my brother is with him…why can't I be?" Celeste interrupted. She didn't mean to sound as angry as she did, but the shocking revelations about her past and who she was had started to take their toll. She hated having been kept in the dark for so long. But the worst had been that her father was alive; all the years she had begged her grandmother for answers, and he had been here.

"It's not that simple," Harry replied slowly. "Scorpio was raised by the Malfoy family…accepted. When your mother died…we thought it best to split the two of you up. To make sure that you were safe."

"So my safety was worth more then my brothers?" she challenged.

Harry sighed, but Ginny laid a hand on his arm.

"Celeste, I know it's hard for you to understand right now. But I promise, the decisions that were made were for yours and Scorpio's protection."

Celeste glared into the fire, fury churning in her stomach. The urge to run from the room screaming was so great she almost did it, but managed to rein in the emotion. The flames crackled angrily, mirroring her own feelings. She saw Harry and Ginny trade a meaningful look, but they remained silent, waiting for her.

She took a deep breath, letting her shoulders sag. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Potter…you have been like parents to me and I am glad that you have told me…I just…I want to be with my family…"

She felt both of them lay hands on her shoulders. "I know how you feel, Celeste," Harry admitted, brushing back his dark hair so that his scar was visible for a moment. "I grew up without my parents as well…and had much of the truth hidden from me until I was older then you."

Celeste turned to look at him, her hazel eyes pleading. "Will he be coming? At all over the holidays?"

"Draco will be here only for meetings…"

"Please! At least let me see him for a moment…just a moment!" she cried.

Ginny's brown eyes were shimmering as she looked down at Celeste. "We'll see what we can do…no doubt Draco will want to at least wish you a happy birthday."

Celeste nodded solemnly. She had almost forgotten that her birthday was in five days.

"You best get back upstairs…I am sure your friends are getting restless with being kept in the dark…" Harry smiled slightly.

Celeste turned from them, disappearing through the door.

* * *

><p>The twenty second of December dawned grey and cloudy, a misty rain clinging to the windows of the Burrow. The rushes surrounding the house were bent double in the wind as it roared over the hills and rattled the window panes. A couple snowflakes swirled in the storm, but did not increase.<p>

Celeste burrowed deeper into her blankets and quilts, trying to close out the cold air of Gabby's room. She could hear both her and Ari still sleeping soundly, oblivious to the howling wind. To her, it sounded like a tortured moan and the thought gave her chills.

She rose quietly, pulling her thick dressing robe around her and padded across the room and down the spiraling staircase. She peeked into the kitchen, and finding it empty, tiptoed in and sat in a chair close to the stove. A kettle was already heating and a pot of what looked like oatmeal was bubbling happily. She smiled softly, being at the Burrow or Lion Cottage was like living in a dream. It was even different from Hogwarts. It seemed like the Weasley's and Potter's homes married family and magic and it made Celeste feel as if she belonged to something. Things in the magical world never ceased to surprise her and seeing a pot of oatmeal stir itself was just another mundane yet exciting aspect of the world she had entered three years ago. She wondered if her mum had felt the same way when visiting with the Weasley family.

Her thoughts drifted as she stared out at the raging storm. She imagined what it would have been like to wake up in her own home on this day; her and her brother excited that it was their birthday, maybe even having a pile of brightly wrapped presents. Her mum would be cooking them their special breakfast and their dad would tell them how grown up they were. But her mum was dead and her father a distant figure.

She sighed softly, snuggling deeper into her robe.

"Up already?" Susannah Weasley's voice broke through her thoughts.

Celeste turned, giving her a small smile. "The wind woke me."

"Well, I'll get you something warm then, shall I?" Susannah winked and began pulling out a couple mugs and the tea tin.

Celeste watched her for a moment. She loved Gabby's mum, mostly because she was the kindest person she had ever known next to her grandmum. Susannah Weasley radiated warmth to everyone around her.

She set a mug in front of Celeste and placed a sugar bowl on the table. "There, you should spoon it just the way you like. Have you thought about what you want for your supper today?" Susannah asked as she sat down across from Celeste.

Celeste looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it is your birthday today, isn't it? It's only fair that you get to eat your favorite meal!"

A blush stole over Celeste's cheeks. "I don't really care, Mrs. Weasley. You don't have to fix anything special for me."

"That's ridiculous! Now tell me what you'd like or I'll be forced to cook some horrible American supper that Ron will complain about all night!"

Celeste giggled. "Alright, how about pasta? My gran used to make a pesto and noodle dish on my birthday."

Susannah smiled and stood. "You got it," she replied, the Americanism making Celeste laugh again.

"What am I going to be complaining about now?" Ronald Weasley asked as he appeared in the kitchen doorway, yawning widely, and his ginger hair sticking up in all directions.

"Oh for heavens sake, Ron, we have guests and you're mucking about looking like that!" Susannah scolded.

"Anna, the Potters are family and Celeste and Ari are as good as…" he moaned, settling into the chair she had just vacated. He glanced at Celeste, his blue eyes twinkling. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley…" she replied softly.

A roar of the fire made them all jump as the flames turned a sparkling emerald.

"Oh bloody hell, I thought Harry told him not…" Ron muttered.

A tall dark figure stepped from the hearth, his platinum blonde hair swept back neatly into a low ponytail and his steely grey eyes flashing.

"Father!" Celeste cried, leaping up from the table and rushing over to him. She buried herself in his arms, breathing in the smell of cologne and wood smoke.

Draco's face broke into a small smile as he kneeled, wrapping his arms around his daughter. He glanced up, seeing Ron glowering at him from the table.

"Nice hair, Weasley…" he commented, grinning smugly as Ron's face flushed red. He turned to Susannah. "Although, as usual, your wife is beautiful."

Anna waved at him absently, but couldn't hide the small smile creeping onto her lips. "Would you like anything to eat, Draco? Or some tea?"

"No, thank you, Susannah, I can't stay. Do you have a place I might speak to my daughter…in private?" he asked, glancing at Ron once more.

Celeste looked up at him in excitement, her hazel eyes shining. "Could we use the sitting room, Mr. Weasley?" she asked and Ron nodded.

Draco took her hand and they stepped into the warm sitting room, settling into the squashy couch. A moment of silence fell and the fire crackled merrily.

"Celeste," Draco began. "I can't stay long…but I wanted to tell you in person." His eyes fixed on hers and a warm smile broke over his mouth. "You've grown up so much," he whispered, touching her cheek. "You look so like your mother."

Celeste's smile widened. "I do?"

Draco nodded. "I have something for you…" He reached into his cloak and drew out a small velvet box. "After all, you are almost a lady…"

She took it from him gingerly, glancing at his face before pulling it open. A soft gasp escaped her when she saw the delicate silver bracelet. Emerald and white stones that looked suspiciously like diamonds glittered in the band, reflecting the light in tiny rainbows.

"Father…" she breathed.

He took the bracelet from the case and laid it gently onto her wrist, fastening the clasp. "Beautiful…" he smiled. "Just like my lovely daughter."

She touched the stones, sliding the band across her wrist. "It's too much…"

Draco's grey eyes turned troubled, then lightened. "Think of it as ten years worth of Christmas and birthday presents…" he replied. He brushed back a strand of her honey blonde hair. "Happy birthday, Celestine."

She looked up into his stern features, laying her hand over his. "Thank you, father."

He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, then rose. He brushed off his dark robes, offering one last sad smile before he disappeared through the door into the kitchen. She heard him say something to Ron, who replied back and then there was a crackle of flames and silence.

She fingered the silver bracelet, admiring its sparkling gems before her attention turned back to the howling wind battering the windows.

* * *

><p>"<em>Scorpio, get out from there!" Hermione's voice was scolding, but a smile lit her face as she dragged the struggling child from under the tree. "You have to wait, love."<em>

"_But dad and Celeste are being slow!" he complained, his small voice contrasting with the petulant look in his grey green eyes._

_Hermione laughed softly and tapped his nose. "Patience is a good lesson to learn."_

_A small girl with honey brown curls raced into the room, followed closely by a tall man with platinum blonde hair._

"_No! Can't get me!" Celeste squealed, finally being scooped up in her father's arms. _

"_Draco, we really should get them to bed…" Hermione said, glancing out at the darkening sky._

"_It's Christmas Eve," Draco replied, a half smile drawing up his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss to his wife's lips. "Let them enjoy it a bit longer."_

_Hermione gave him a pointed look, then her brown eyes softened. Scorpio and Celeste looked up at them in fervent anticipation. "Alright…but only for tonight!" she added at their cries of glee._

_She walked into the kitchen, placing a kettle on the stove as Draco drew both children into his lap. "Have I ever told you the story of Hercules and the Nemean Lion?" he asked._

_Celeste and Scorpio both shook their heads in mute awe._

"_Well, there was a town…in a far away country…"_

Celeste sat up, her heart fluttering. The warmth of her dream slowly slipped from her as the cold air of Gabby's room sneaked into the gap of her blankets.

She could hear Gabby's soft snores from across the room and the rustle of blankets as Ari turned over in her bed.

Sighing softly, Celeste laid back down, trying desperately to recall the sound of her father's voice and the look of her mother's face from the long forgotten Christmas Eve.

"Get up! Get up!" Gabby's excited voice carried through the small room as she shook the two other occupants awake. "Come on!"

"Is it even light outside yet?" Ari mumbled, rolling over to glare through sleepy eyes at the red head.

Celeste rubbed her eyes, blinking against the glare of the rising sun on the snow. "Yes…but barely."

"Oh come on!" Gabby complained, throwing a pillow at Ari's form under the blankets. "It's Christmas!"

Ari's violet hair was rapidly flushing with red as she sat up, her blue eyes flashing. "Gabrielle Weasley…I don't care if St. Nick himself is downstairs waiting for us, don't you ever dare to …"

"Girls, are you up?" Susannah's bright face peered in the door. "Oh good! Why don't you come down and have breakfast! We'll get started before the rest…"

Ariadne shook her head, making her hair turn a soft brown.

Gabby gave her a small grin, then dodged the pillow that flew at her.

Celeste reluctantly crawled from beneath the warmth of the blankets, stretching and pulling on her warm dressing robe. The three padded quietly down the stairs, Gabby wanting to go straight away into the sitting room, but Ari and Celeste steered her back to the kitchen.

Susannah had laid out a large breakfast on the Weasley's long table. Eggs, bacon, toast, marmalade, oatmeal, and tea were only a few of the delectable foods that beckoned to them on the white and gold china dishes.

"This is amazing!" Ari said as she bit into her eggs.

Susannah beamed. "You're brother will be arriving later today, Ariadne…I think that Harry gave him a stern talking to about leaving his sister on Christmas…"

Ari grinned. "Yeah, Mr. Potter has always been like a dad to Teddy…I think he's the only one that Teddy'd listen to."

Celeste perked up slightly. Of course, Harry was also Teddy Lupin's godfather, which meant that she and Scorpio shared him with Remus and Tonk's eldest. She smiled slightly. It seemed fitting that the three of them should share the same godfather, as their grandmother's had been sisters. She hadn't thought about it before, but that made her and Ari some form of cousins.

"What do you think, Celeste?" Ari's voice pulled her from her reverie.

Celeste shook her head. "Sorry, what?"

"Yeah, thought you were daydreaming," Gabby teased, shoving a forkful of eggs into her mouth. "We wanted to know if you were ready to check out the presents."

"You need to wait, Gabrielle Helena," Susannah scolded. "The rest of the family will be up shortly…"

"But mum, Drew always sleeps late on Christmas! And he does it on purpose!" Gabby whined.

Susannah gave her a stern look, but was interrupted by her youngest appearing in the kitchen.

"She's right…he knows that Gabby doesn't have any patience…" Rose commented, settling into a chair and picking up a piece of toast.

Gabby glared at her sister, her freckled face turning slightly pink.

"Have no fear, little cousins…" Gwen said as she entered, followed by her parents. "I left Drew a little wake up call last night…"

Gabby and Rose's eyes glinted mischievously.

A loud bang and squawk sounded from the third level, followed by two thuds and mumbled cursing.

A couple moments later, Drew and Nathaniel walked into the kitchen, hair standing on end and irritated looks on their faces.

"Oh, Nate, I forgot you were sleeping in Drew's room…" Gwen said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"What the bleeding hell was that, Gwen?" Drew grumbled.

"Andrew Arthur Weasley, you watch your language!" Susannah warned, holding the stirring spoon in her hand like a weapon.

Drew muttered darkly as he dug into his oatmeal.

"Nice hairstyle, Nate…" Ari smirked.

Nathaniel tried in vain to flatten his dark auburn hair, but only made it stand out worse.

"It's not his fault, Ari…it's genetics," Gwen noted, indicating her father's messy dark hair. She ruffled her brother's locks affectionately.

"Get off," Nate growled, heaping a pile of eggs and bacon onto his plate.

"You know, an attitude like that and you might get lumps of coal in your stocking…" Celeste whispered.

Nate turned to look at her, his blue green eyes blazing.

After all the plates of food had been consumed and everyone was contentedly full, Gabby finally persuaded them to move to the sitting room.

A large pine tree was in the corner next to the fireplace, gleaming with small candles and strung with chains of decorations. A globe sat perched at the top of the tree, holding an Australian fairy that Ron had ordered special for their Christmas. Its white glowing form cast a soft light over the branches. Several brightly wrapped packages lay around the base of the tree and Nathaniel and Gabby dove into them enthusiastically, handing each one to its rightful owner.

They were halfway through opening when a voice called from the hallway.

"Did I miss all the fun?" Teddy Lupin's tall, lanky form appeared in the doorway. His lips were turned up in a cocky smile and his long, wavy teal hair was drawn back in a ponytail.

"Teddy!" Ari cried, jumping up and running to her brother. He swung her up in a hug, laughing.

"Glad to see that I got here before the rest of the Weasley's…might actually be some food left over…" he teased.

He exchanged greetings with the others in the room, receiving warm hugs from Ginny and Harry.

The afternoon passed in a haze of warmth and happiness. Nathaniel and Gabby quickly set up a game with her new chess set and Ari joined Drew, Gwen, and Rose as they sat around Teddy, listening to a story about a cursed Greek tomb.

Celeste curled up in a squishy chair by the fireplace, cracking open the new defensive spells book she had received from her godparents. A letter from her father was tucked into the chair next to her. While the bracelet certainly was gift enough, he had written to tell her that there was now a vault at Gringotts in her name, which was for "her discretionary use". She fingered the tiny gold key. She didn't even want to think about how much money that vault contained. She glanced over at the others in the room. The Potters and Weasleys were by no means poor, but she was pretty sure that the Malfoy treasury far exceeded that of her friends. But she would give all of that fortune and more if she could've been with her own family.

She vaguely wondered if her dreams were real memories bleeding through her subconscious or if they were imagined. She hoped that it was real, at least then she had some part of her family that she could hold onto; knowing they were happy once.

The Burrow grew more crowded and filled with laughter as the other Weasley's appeared. Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, and Bill and Fleur with their children arrived just in time for the family supper. Neville and Luna came as well, Henry quickly striking up a conversation with Rose about their holiday so far. The elder Weasley children drew the younger ones outside, dividing into teams and challenging one another to a snow ball war.

Celeste, having met Gabby's older cousins the previous summer was drawn onto a team with Drew, Gwen, Fred, Roxanne, and Louis, who were convinced that her charm work canceled out her age.

Teddy, being the oldest, hastily ordered the five younger cousins to build a fort along the far side of the walkway, shielding them from any attack.

Victoire, Dominique, Molly, and Lucy sat on the fence, watching as the two teams tossed snow balls at one another, and occasionally at the Burrow. About an hour later, soaking wet and laughing, they all trudged into the house, hanging coats, scarves and mittens over hooks and chairs for them to dry.

Somehow, the whole motley group fit around Ron and Susannah's table that was laid with more food then Celeste had ever seen in her life. Turkey, pork, potatoes, green beans, pudding, and homemade baps gleamed from the many dishes. After they had finished the last bite of custard and biscuits, they gathered around in the sitting room as each of the parents told different stories about their family and some of the adventures they had had when they were students at Hogwarts. Most of the laughter seemed to focus around the events in Gabby, Nate, and Celeste's parents fifth year, when a Ministry official had come to teach at Hogwarts. And while Fred Weasley had died in the Battle of Hogwarts, his presence was still keenly felt by all in the room as George and Harry told a tale of fireworks loose in the castle and a giant swamp that had taken up a whole corridor.

A contented silence fell over the group as Susannah and Audrey served tea and hot chocolate, each person lost in their own thoughts.

"Alright, all you under the age of seventeen…bed!" Ginny Potter said finally, rising and shooing them out of the sitting room and up the stairs.

They gathered their presents and hurried to their rooms, talking quietly.

Celeste tucked the letter and book in with her bracelet at the bottom of her trunk and folded them between her clothes.

"I think I'm ready to get back to school…" Ari sighed, placing her clothes in her trunk and pulling out her pajamas.

"Are you mental? This is fantastic! It's like school with no homework and no Snape!" Gabby cried, her freckled face lighting.

Ari and Celeste laughed quietly.

"And remember, Mr. Potter still has to teach us more spells…" Celeste reminded them.

"I think Uncle Harry has pretty much assumed that we're learning them on our own, Celeste…" Gabby replied. "After all, didn't he give you a new book?"

Celeste nodded. "But I still want to make sure we're learning them right…"

"It's the Granger blood, isn't it?" Ari asked, stifling a yawn. "The Malfoy in you would just try it out on anyone to find out if it worked or not…"

"Speaking of, did you get anything from your dad for Christmas?" Gabby asked, propping herself up on an elbow to look over at her friend.

Celeste blushed softly. She didn't want any of them to find out about the indiscriminate amount of gold that was suddenly at her disposal. "Just the bracelet…that was enough for both my birthday and Christmas…" she replied softly.

"It is very beautiful, Celeste," Ari said, pulling the quilt up around her shoulders.

Celeste nodded. "Yeah…I just don't know where I would wear it."

The three giggled as they curled into their blankets. In moments, they were fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny herded the group of children into the car, sighing in frustration as Nathaniel and Gabby fought over who was sitting in the middle.<p>

"Knock it off, the pair of you, or you'll find out why I struck terror into the whole Weasley family with my Bat Bogey Hex," Ginny roared.

They all fell silent at the threat.

Harry stifled a small laugh as Ron glanced at her in trepidation.

"Little gits…" Ginny swore.

"Ginevra!" Susannah cried in astonishment.

The rest of the family quickly got into the other waiting car and without any further fuss, they rolled down the lane towards the motorway.

"So exciting!" Ari whispered. "Going to Diagon Alley! I can't believe your parents are taking us!"

"I think they just wanted us out of the house, to be honest," Drew replied, his brown eyes lowered from his Aunt's blazing glare in the rearview mirror.

Celeste nodded her agreement, her hazel eyes serious. "If you hadn't set off that dungbomb…."

Drew grinned wickedly. "Cleared everyone out pretty quick though, didn't it?"

Ginny's brown eyes narrowed and they fell silent.

They all arrived at the Leaky Cauldron a short while later and hurried through to the back alleyway. Ron tapped his wand lightly on several bricks and an archway opened before them.

The long, winding road of Diagon Alley appeared and Gwen and Drew ran through, heading for the brightly colored windows of a building near the end.

"Oh, good, they have the new Extendable Ears out…" Ron stated, his mouth turned up in a sideways smile.

As the rest entered Weasley's joke shop, Celeste hung back, catching Harry's eye.

"Something wrong, Celeste?" he asked.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Well…I just…I don't have any money. I used all my savings on books for this term."

Harry chuckled. "Well, you did have a fair few to buy…don't worry, Ginny and I can help you…after all, we are your godparents."

Celeste managed a half smile. "I appreciate it, Mr. Potter…"

"Please, call me Harry, Celeste," he instructed softly.

She nodded slowly. "It's just…my dad…" she held up the tiny gold key, unable to continue and her cheeks blushed a deep red.

Harry took the key, his green eyes thoughtful. "Yes, Draco mentioned something about providing for you…though I told him it would raise suspicions…"

Fear washed over Celeste's face. "Then give it back to him! If it will put him in danger!"

Harry smiled. "No, I think he figured out a way for the Death Eaters not to suspect." He looked at the key for a moment longer. "Shall we visit Gringotts then?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Please…don't tell the others," she pleaded after a moment.

Harry's green eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down at her. "Are you embarrassed, Celeste?"

"I just don't want them to know…I mean, everyone knows the Malfoy's are rich…I just…" she trailed off, her cheeks reddening again.

"Your secret is safe with me," Harry replied, giving her a gentle smile as the two headed down the street towards the white marble pillars of the wizarding bank.

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW! :) Thank you!<em>


	11. Year Three, Pt 4 Imago Parentis

The third years walked slowly over the grounds of Hogwarts, grumbling as they slipped and slid over the muddy grass. Spring had finally driven away the cold and snow of winter, but the rain hadn't stopped since late February; and as March started to draw to a close, it still showed no signs of letting up. The incessant moisture made Care of Magical Creatures one of the least favorite classes of the students, especially since their professor, Hagrid, had been called away on business for the Order and their substitute, Professor Corvus, was nearly as cruel to the Gryffindor five as Professor Snape.

After another horrible lesson in which Gabby had succeeded in getting a month's worth of detention for arguing about the nature of werewolves and Nathaniel and Jared had been assigned an extra foot long essay for defending her, the group were in a surly mood as they tromped back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Honestly, he's awful! I'd even take an extra lesson with Snape then go back to that class. What was McGonagall thinking when she let that menace in here?" Gabby complained as they settled before the fireplace, trying to dry out their soaking robes and calm their shivering.

"You really didn't need to argue with him though…" Ari replied. "I already know what others think about werewolves…"

"Yeah, but he was going out of his way to make it sound like their monsters…and technically, it's not even his subject. That's Defense against the Dark Arts material…" Celeste defended. "It was like he knew that you were Remus Lupin's daughter."

"Not much of a secret though, is it?" Jared grumbled, pulling out his parchment to start writing his extra work.

Gwen Potter leaned over the back of the chair where Gabby was sitting, her green eyes flashing. "RoR tonight, everyone. Right after dinner…"

Nathaniel nodded to his sister and she disappeared out the portrait hole. Just before it closed, they heard the barking laughter of Drew Weasley.

"Wonder what they're up to now…" Nathaniel mused.

Celeste glared at him. "Probably something that will land them in detention…which is the last thing you need right now."

Nathaniel stuck out his tongue childishly, but Celeste ignored him, her nose already buried in their potions homework.

"Any new spells you have for us tonight?" Ari asked conspiratorially as she leaned over Celeste's shoulder.

"A couple…maybe…the spells in these books are more advanced then I can figure out. We may have to let Drew, Gwen, and Ciarian teach us the next few."

"What are they?" Jared asked, his interest peaking as he laid down his homework.

Celeste sighed, laying down her parchment and drawing a silvery blue book from her bag. "This is one the Potters gave me for Christmas…but these spells…" She cracked it open, displaying a complex wand diagram and spell at the top.

"Expecto Patronum…hey, isn't that the Patronus charm that we learned about in Defense?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes, Professor Snape talked about it…but you don't actually learn it until you've completed your O.W.L's…Hogwarts won't teach us this until sixth year," Celeste replied. "It's a very complex charm."

"Maybe the others have already learned it…they could help us?" Ari suggested.

"I don't know…but at this point…we're above anything I can figure out…"

* * *

><p>"Guys this isn't funny anymore!" Celeste yelled to the large room, her voice echoing in the stillness. "I know you're around here, now come out before we get caught and get in more trouble!" The exasperation and impatience with her friends was plain in the young girl's voice.<p>

They had gotten sidetracked after leaving the Room of Requirement because Nathaniel had seen Scorpio and Brigit wandering down a second floor hallway. The others had rushed off to follow, leaving Celeste to make her way back to the Tower alone. Unfortunately, one of the staircases had taken her to a hall she had never seen before. She thought she had heard voices inside this classroom and knew the others had the advantage of the Marauders Map. Anger blazed in her again at the thought that they were playing a trick on her.

Sighing in resignation, Celeste looked around the moonlight chamber. There was furniture scattered about the large hall, mostly covered in old sheets, gathering dust and smelling deeply of disuse and must, causing Celeste to wrinkle her nose in disgust. As she started back for the door, an object in the far corner caught her eye. She turned, finding a half covered mirror.

She pulled off the sheet and it slid easily from the strong wood frame. Oak curved around the outline of the mirror, and it stood on two large and ornately clawed feet. Across the top, amongst intricate decoration was written _"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_".

Celeste rolled her eyes, things never made sense in the magic world. She had been within the walls of Hogwarts for almost three years now and things still puzzled her. She wished she had her mother's canny intuition for figuring things out. Instead, she seemed more adept at finding ways around rules; she had been friends with Nathaniel and Gabrielle too long.

She was about to walk away and forget the mirror forever, when the image shifted slightly. She blinked, refocusing her eyes in the dim light; she couldn't be seeing what she thought she was. In the refection, she stood, exactly as she was, but three other figures were appearing hazily around her. One she recognized immediately and she felt tears tracing down her cheeks. Hermione Granger smiled softly back at her daughter, laughter in her brown eyes. The man beside her mother was tall and foreboding. Draco Malfoy's platinum blonde hair fell haphazardly, yet neatly about his stern face. His steely grey eyes were soft, however, regarding her with affection.

"Father," Celeste whispered as she gazed at the man she was not allowed to acknowledge.

The third glared at her, his hard green-grey eyes menacing and his brownish-blonde hair tousled about his angular face. Celeste's stomach turned within her as she stared back at the features of Scorpio Malfoy. His features softened, however, at her gasp and he lifted his hand to lay comfortingly on her shoulder.

Celeste felt a burning heat run through her and tentatively she raised her own hand to her shoulder and jumped in shock when she felt warm skin there.

She spun around, finding the boys features staring back at her, only outside the mirror. She was about to lecture him about sneaking up on people, but he began before she could.

"You see them too, don't you?" he questioned softly.

Celeste was taken aback by the gentleness in Malfoy's voice and face. Never in their years together as students had she seen him so subdued. She swallowed her shock and nodded slowly.

"Our...family..." he managed.

"You can see them?" Celeste asked quietly, stepping away from him and the mirror's telling story.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire..." Scorpio mumbled.

Celeste glanced at him sharply. "What was that?"

"The words on the mirror...that's what it means."

She nodded, though inwardly kicked herself for not having come to that sooner. Of course, what she wanted most was to see her family, whole and gathered around her. The mirror had granted her that…as it had Scorpio.

"What do we do now?" she whispered.

Scorpio sat on one of the desks, the green and silver of his uniform oddly luminescent in the moonlight. "What do you mean?"

Celeste gave him a hard look. "Neither one of us is supposed to know, Malfoy…Father forbade me to tell anyone when I found out last year…especially you."

He grinned, the normal haughty expression returning to his face. "Afraid I was going to run to Aunt Bellatrix and tell on him?"

Fear momentarily crossed Celeste's eyes. "You wouldn't…"

He got up, walking towards the door before turning back momentarily. "Celestine Malfoy…has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" he asked casually disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, Malfoy knows?" Nathaniel demanded in a hiss at breakfast the next morning.<p>

Celeste sighed, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "I mean, when I got lost last night looking for you and Gabby," she gave him a piercing stare. "I was in this abandoned classroom and there was this mirror…"

"Mirror?" he asked.

"Yeah, and when I looked into it…I could see my family…only Scorpio was really there. Then he mentioned something about going to Bellatrix and telling about father…"

Nathaniel took a bite of toast, his blue-green eyes serious. "You have to write to Draco, Celeste…warn him…"

She shook her head. "He told me specifically never to write him, in case it was intercepted. Besides…" she turned to look over at the Slytherian table where Scorpio was surrounded by his normal gang. "He doesn't have the guts to tell anything. He was afraid…I could tell."

Nathaniel followed her gaze, his eyes narrowing as he saw Malfoy, Brigit, Adonis, and Campbell laughing together.

"Where are Gabby, Ari, and Jared?" Celeste asked suddenly.

Nathaniel laughed softly. "They had to finish their essay for Defense against the Dark Arts still…you know Gabby, can't stand Snape so it's the last bit of homework she does."

Celeste nodded. "She's going to regret that someday," she replied haughtily, her chin raised.

Nathaniel stifled a laugh.

"What?" Celeste demanded, eyes flashing.

He smiled, brushing back a bit of her honey brown hair. "It's just, for a minute…you looked like…"

Her eyes hardened. "Looked like what, Nathaniel Potter?"

"Like your brother…" he returned. "Like the Malfoys."

Her face filled with shock.

"Don't worry," he chortled. "We all still love you anyways…"

Celeste aimed a slap at him, smiling triumphantly as he cried out in pain. She could feel Scorpio's eyes on her and turned her flashing gaze towards him.

Scorpio's smile faded as they regarded each other, then Brigit leaned over to whisper in his ear and his sneer returned. "You and Potter planning your honeymoon yet, Granger?" he called maliciously.

Celeste was about to reply, but Nathaniel put a hand on her arm to stop her. She was surprised to find his face flushed. "Are you…" she began.

"Don't give him the satisfaction," he growled, turning both of them back to the table.

She did as he said, remaining silent as he stabbed at his bacon with unnecessary force.

"Nathaniel, are you alright?" she asked timidly.

"Fine," he ground out, his eyes narrowed.

"Hey," she said softly, placing a hand on his arm. "He's just being a prat…don't pay any attention."

Nathaniel finally turned to meet her eyes and nodded mutely.

"What a great bullying git!" Gabby cried as she flung herself down on the bench next to them. "I hate him!"

"Who, Malfoy?" Celeste asked.

Gabby's blue eyes blazed. "No…our horrible excuse for a Dark Arts teacher…that essay was completely unnecessary!"

Celeste laughed softly, quickly finishing her oatmeal. "Well, you can tell him in person…we should get to class."

Gabby grabbed a piece of toast, mumbling under her breath as they made their way to the dungeons.

"Oi, Nathaniel!" Jared and Ari caught up with them in the corridor. "Drew said we're having practice tonight…something about working extra hard to pound Ravenclaw in the next game…"

Nathaniel nodded, his eyes unfocused.

"Hey, are you alright, mate?" Jared asked.

"What? Oh, yeah…fine," he replied quietly. His eyes flickered to Celeste and then to Jared as they filed into the classroom and took their seats.

"I will collect your essays," Snape's voice came from the back of the room. He waved his wand and twenty pieces of parchment rose into the air and sailed over to land on his desk. "Hopefully they will be better then the drivel I had to endure last time…" he looked pointedly to the table where Nathaniel and Gabby sat.

Gabby returned his sneer with a hard glare and Celeste touched her arm briefly. "Don't let it bother you…he just has it in for you and Nate because of your dads."

Gabby nodded, but her expression didn't change as they pulled out their books.

"We will be discussing boggarts today…please turn to page 394…" Snape droned, turning back towards his desk.

"Bloody git is a bloody boggart…" Gabby growled under her breath.

Snape's smile grew as he looked back at the class. "Detention again, Miss Weasley? Shame…I hear there's another Hogsmeade weekend coming up…"

Gabby's face flushed.

Nathaniel started to say something, but Ari put a warning hand on his arm and shook her head. "Don't give him an excuse…" she whispered.

Celeste glanced at the other side of the room, catching Scorpio and Adonis snickering quietly at the look on Gabby's face. She narrowed her eyes pointedly at him, but he merely grinned back at her smugly.

The class continued agonizingly slow. Snape even had Celeste writing extra by the time it had concluded.

"What is it with the teachers?" Ari asked as they stumbled from the classroom and into the corridor. "It's like they all are having the worst day ever and trying to pass it off on us!"

"Things aren't going well for the Order…" Nathaniel whispered, his eyes on the floor.

The other four stopped abruptly, letting their classmates walk around them until they were alone in the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Celeste asked.

Nathaniel glanced up at his friends. "The last couple letters I've gotten from mum and dad…they just have been really cryptic. Not telling a lot about what's going on."

"But there hasn't been anything in the Prophet…" Jared replied.

Celeste shook her head. "But there wouldn't be…they don't want to cause panic. Not to mention that not everyone believes the Death Eaters are as strong as they are…no one wants to think that Voldemort will ever return again."

"But he won't….will he?" Gabby asked, her blue eyes solemn.

The others exchanged glances, worry in their eyes.

"Maybe you should write to your dad, Celeste…try and find out something," Jared urged, running a hand through his unruly brown curls.

Celeste nodded mutely. "I'll try…he should know that Scorpio and I know about each other…I just have to figure out a way to write it so if it's intercepted…"

"Maybe we should all write…someone is bound to tell us something," Ari agreed.

The five hurried to the Gryffindor common room, intent on discovering why the world suddenly seemed so much more threatening.

* * *

><p>Celeste scanned the parchment one last time, trying to decipher if there was anything that linked it to her.<p>

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Everything going well? I am worried, things do not seem right. Please write back with news. _

_C.A.M._

Satisfied, she sealed it and began towards the owlery, when a sudden thought hit her. Why risk having an owl intercepted and searched? She knew someone with a close connection to her father and the Order here in Hogwarts. Whirling, she rushed down the stairs into the dungeons, her feet echoing hollowly on the stone floor.

She hesitated for a moment outside the heavy wooden door, then knocked boldly.

"Enter," Snape's voice came from the other side.

She pushed it open, starting to explain why she was there, when she caught sight of Scorpio Malfoy standing next to the professor's desk and froze. Snape sat in his chair, arms folded across his chest and black eyes glittering.

"What could possibly bring you here, Miss Granger?" he growled, a warning in his voice. "There is no extra schoolwork that you can do nor did I have anything assigned that would possibly need any explanation other then what I said in class."

Celeste glanced at Scorpio, and he lowered his gaze. "No, Professor…" she started, but was interrupted.

"You don't have to keep up the charade, Professor. I know who Celeste is," Scorpio muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Snape demanded, his eyes boring into theirs.

"I know that Celeste is my sister…" Scorpio replied.

Snape looked between the two siblings, disbelief on his pale face. "How? When?"

"Two weeks ago," Celeste replied softly. "The Mirror of Erised…"

"I know father is working for the Order," Scorpio continued. "And I can only guess you are as well, Professor."

Celeste glanced at them both.

"Shut the door, Miss Granger…unless you would like the whole school to be aware of our conversation," Snape hissed.

Celeste pulled the heavy oak door until it latched shut, then turned the handle, placing the lock.

"So why are you here?" Snape asked her pointedly.

Celeste held out the note, her hand trembling. "I was hoping you could give this to father for me…"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "You know what would happen if he was discovered?"

"I made sure it was harmless," Celeste returned, her chin raised defiantly. "Nothing could link it back to me…since technically I do not exist."

Scorpio's mouth twitched slightly. "I don't understand…how long has father been working for Potter?"

Snape sighed. "Since before you were born, Mr. Malfoy."

"Then you are aware that there are Death Eaters in Hogwarts?" Scorpio pressed. "Ones that I would rightly assume are not agents of the Order…"

"That would be an astute observation."

"Wait…who?" Celeste queried, her hazel eyes heavy with trepidation.

Scorpio fixed her with a disgusted sneer. "Professor Corvus for one…though I have to say, he's at least a better teacher then that oaf Hagrid."

Celeste's face flushed and she took a step towards him, her hand tightening on her wand.

"Miss Granger, I would think you're last detention would warn you away from any…improper actions," Snape cautioned. "And the Order is well aware of Alexander Corvus' leanings."

"Then why would Professor McGonagall let him teach here?" Celeste demanded.

"The same reason I teach here, Miss Granger…" Snape replied lazily.

"But McGonagall knows you're on our side…" Celeste insisted.

Snape nodded. "And the Dark Lord is not here…so why should anyone have cause to think any teacher of having Death Eater leanings…or even of being one themself? It is a very dangerous time, Miss Granger. Which is why I am surprised that you would endanger your father just for a scrap of news…at the request of your merry little band of friends."

Celeste swallowed back the retort on her lips, her eyes fixed on the two before her.

"Give it to me," Scorpio finally said, holding out his hand to her. "I'll make sure he gets it…and knows who it's from."

Celeste's face washed with shock. "How do I know you really will?"

Scorpio's grey green eyes glittered with anger. "I give you my word, _sister_," the last word dripped with sarcasm.

Snape's hand fell on Scorpio's shoulder, a warning in his dark eyes. "I have warned Miss Granger against any rash action towards you…but the same applies to you, Mr. Malfoy. Now that you know the truth. I believe I speak rightly for Draco when I say that you two will need to look out for each other…protect each other…without letting others know what you are doing."

Celeste and Scorpio regarded one another with stares of utmost loathing.

"Defend this mudblood?" Scorpio scoffed.

Celeste's wand was in her hand and pointed at Scorpio's face before she had time to think about it. "Your mother, Malfoy…was muggle born…you share her blood, same as me."

Snape's lips seemed to curl in a satisfied smile, before he lowered Celeste's wand arm. "Go back to your dormitories…and speak of this to no one."

Scorpio and Celeste reluctantly walked back into the corridor together, their eyes never leaving the other.

"Think you're clever?" Scorpio growled. "You're still just a mudblood to me, Granger."

Celeste gave a forced laugh. "Still better at spells then you as well."

He grinned haughtily. His hand reached out, tracing the jewels of the bracelet that she had received from Draco for her birthday. "Slytherian at heart, eh, Granger?" He laughed mockingly and turned back down the corridor towards his common room.

Celeste glanced down at the delicate silver bracelet, realizing with a start that the colors of the emeralds and diamonds perfectly matched the shining green and silver of Scorpio's school robes as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want me to walk back with you?" Nathaniel asked as Celeste pushed the last of her books into her rucksack and slung it over her shoulder.<p>

"No, you still have to finish your research for our Potions essay…I don't want to distract you from that," she replied softly.

Nathaniel put a hand on her arm to stop her from leaving. "Celeste…I don't know if you should be out in the halls alone…remember what happened before the holiday?"

"Nate, I really don't see any reason to be afraid of a couple of Slytherians…besides…Malfoy wouldn't dare hex me now. Not when Professor Snape has warned him against it." She laughed at the concern in his blue green eyes. "Seriously, I'll be fine. After all, I'm the one with all the wicked spells, right?"

Nathaniel finally released her, but his gaze followed her until she disappeared around the corner of the book shelves.

"She'll be fine, mate," Jared reassured.

Celeste hurried down the third floor corridor, her shoes echoing through the empty hallway. Humming softly to herself, she turned the corner that would bring her to the staircase to Gryffindor Tower and found herself face to face with Brigit Lestrange.

"Granger, fancy meeting you here," she said softly, her fingers tightening on the wand at her side.

"Out of the way, Brigit, I don't have time to argue with you," Celeste growled, trying to push past.

Brigit shoved her backwards; making the other girl hit the stone wall roughly. "You insulted me…and you hexed Scorpio…did you really think we would let that slide, Granger?"

Celeste rubbed her shoulder, grimacing at the movement. "Malfoy deserved what he got…" she spat, silently pulling her wand from inside her jumper.

Brigit's wand raised slowly, the tip resting against Celeste's neck. "Think you're clever, mudblood? Well, I've learned some new spells too…especially for you…"

Celeste's hazel eyes flashed.

"Brigit, what's going on here?" Scorpio Malfoy appeared from the side corridor, his haughty face drawn in its normal sneer. "Ah, found little Granger all alone…no Potty or Weasel to save you this time?"

"Took care of you well enough on my own," Celeste spat, her glare never leaving his face.

"Come on, Scorpio…mum taught me some wonderful new hexes over the holidays…I've been waiting to try them out on someone," Brigit replied, voice lit with glee.

"I'll deal with her, Brigit…go back and get the others," Scorpio returned, gaze locked on Celeste.

Brigit looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"You heard me, go get the others in case her little pals are around here somewhere…" Scorpio repeated, turning his searing gaze on the black haired girl. "Now."

Brigit glared at him mutinously, eyes glittering. "This isn't finished, Granger," she snapped, turning on her heel and stalking down the hall towards the dungeons.

Scorpio waited until she was gone before releasing the breath he had been holding. "You can put that away, Celeste, I'm not going to hex you," he muttered.

She slipped her wand back into her pocket, her fiery gaze still fixed on him. "What was that all about? Why did you send her off?"

Scorpio's eyes burned. "Because, as much as I dislike you, Granger, Snape was right. Father would want me to look out for you…somehow, allowing Brigit Lestrange to hex you to her heart's content doesn't seem like something he would appreciate."

"Doesn't change anything…" she replied.

"Of course not," he sighed, running his hand through his brownish blonde hair. "Look, I'm not any happier about this then you are. My whole life is not what I thought it was…"

"Want a shoulder to cry on?" Celeste mocked.

His lips set in a thin line, face pale with anger. "I could've let her…she wasn't joking when she said that Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching her…"

"Should that frighten me?"

His sneer returned. "If you value your life at all."

Something in the way he said it made her sober. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"What?"

"I said, thank you…for saving me from whatever she was going to do."

"Don't walk around alone, Granger…I won't be able to cover for you again," he warned.

The fire returned to her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

His hand tightened on her shoulder as he pushed her back against the wall once more. "No, you make sure you don't go out alone…the others have it in for you. And I won't always be around to chase them off," he warned, his voice low through his clenched teeth.

"Oi! Celeste, what the bloody hell is going on?" Jared Wood yelled as he and Nathaniel rounded the corner.

"I mean it, Celeste," Scorpio said again, releasing her and striding down the hall.

"Are you alright?" Nathaniel asked, worry and anger blending in his face.

Celeste waited for Scorpio's form to disappear around the corner before sighing. "I'm fine…just had a little…run-in with Brigit," she replied, reshouldering her bag.

Nathaniel and Jared both eyed her disbelievingly.

"Really, I'm alright…nothing happened," she continued, allowing a small smile to curve her mouth. "Scorpio got rid of her…"

Jared gaped at her. "Malfoy defended you….against Lestrange?"

Nathaniel gave him an exasperated look then took Celeste's arm, steering both of them up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Where have you two been!" Drew cried, jumping from his chair as they appeared in the portrait hole. "I've been waiting here for ages…"

"Actually, it's been more like twenty minutes, Drew…" Gwen Potter chided, pulling her legs beneath her as she wrote out her Transfiguration homework.

Drew gave her a sideways glare, grabbing the two boys by their collars and pulling them into the circle of chairs. "We have an emergency practice tomorrow night…new game strategy."

"I should hope so…after that last game where we were flattened by Ravenclaw," Gabby muttered softly from her place on the floor.

Drew's fiery brown eyes turned to her. "You wanna come up with the next game plan?"

Rose giggled at her brother's irritation. "Being captain of the Quidditch team becoming a bit much for you, o mighty Andrew Weasley?"

"Knock it off, you lot, or he'll take it out on us on the Quidditch pitch," Jared complained, settling onto the floor before the fire.

Ari patted his arm consolingly. "Don't worry, Wood, it can't be that bad."

Celeste snickered. "You could just pull out the Map and find some poor unsuspecting Slytherian to jinx right in front of Professor Snape…that would get you out of whatever torment Drew is planning…"

Jared's brown eyes lit for a moment, but the eager expressions on both his and Nathaniel's faces faded at the stern glare from Drew.

"You know, Granger," Drew said thoughtfully, kneeling beside Celeste as she took out her books. "If I didn't know any better…I would say you were working as a Slytherian spy to undermine the team and guarantee the green and silver a victory on Saturday…"

Celeste looked up at him, her face unreadable, then a sly grin grew on her lips. "Well, we all know that I'm Slytherian at heart…" she replied cryptically, holding up her hand where the emerald and silver bracelet shone in the firelight. Wordlessly, she went back to her Potions homework, ignoring Drew's gasp of astonishment.

"I don't believe it…" Drew grasped his chest melodramatically. "One of our own…"

The group erupted in laughter as he feel as one slain of a broken heart at Celeste's side.

"Alright…" Celeste giggled. "I promise I'm not feeding information to the enemy, Andrew…"

Drew sat back up, his boyish grin lighting his face, making him the image of his father. He placed a sloppy, wet kiss to Celeste's cheek and bounded up to take his seat next to Gwen and Ciarian on the couch.

"You have to admit, having a Malfoy in the gang…sets one a little on edge…" Ciarian teased, his light green eyes dancing.

Celeste gave him a quick glare, but her lips remained turned in a small smile.

Gabby gave her friend a sideways hug. "Well, I like her just the way she is…Malfoy or not…"

"Thanks, Gabby…" Celeste replied. "I'll make sure you get out safe when the Slytherians attack Gryffindor Tower…"

Laugher echoed around the group again, mirrored by the merry crackling of the fire. One by one they disappeared up to their dormitories and the sweetness of sleep and dreams, hardly daring to believe that anything could hurt them while they were tucked safely into their beds.

* * *

><p><em>Review, Review! :)<em>


	12. Year Three, Pt 5 Familial Loyalty

"Don't forget that we're meeting later…Celeste has a couple more spells…" Nathaniel whispered to his sister as they passed in the hall.

"Not to mention we need to keep working on the Patronus Charm…" Ari added as they pulled their scarves closer and pushed open the door onto the grounds.

The cold, stinging April wind greeted them, causing the third years to groan as they headed down the hill towards the edge of the forest. They were meant to learn about merpeople today, but Professor Corvus had insisted to continue their lessons on grindylows, and so they tromped miserably down towards the lake.

"Bloody wretched day…" Gabby complained as she slumped against the trunk of the willow tree. Jared and Ari huddled close by, trying to stay out of the leaking rain.

"Alright, class, let's settle down," Alexander Corvus' icy blue eyes fixed on the Gryffindor five as they glared mutinously from their place beneath the tree. "Why don't we have a volunteer come and demonstrate how to best defend against a grindylow…Miss Granger?" his gaze settled on the shivering form in between Nathaniel and Gabby.

Celeste straightened, pushing a soggy piece of hair from her face. "There are several jinxes which will release one from a grindylow, sir. The best being the blasting curse, as a grindylow's hands are extremely strong."

"Correct, Miss Granger, I am glad to see that your association with the mediocre students of your year has not diminished your own learning…" Professor Corvus' taunted, his sneering smile flicking between Gabby, Nate, and Jared, who had scored the lowest grades on the last essay.

Celeste saw Scorpio's face gleam with satisfied smirk, before he turned to whisper something to Adonis and Brigit, who likewise turned smug smiles towards them. Her hazel eyes narrowed, silently challenging, and Scorpio turned away.

"Now, then, pair up and practice the blasting curse on the targets that are set up around the yard."

"Excuse me, Professor," Ari asked softly. "Could we maybe continue inside? Where it isn't raining?"

Professor Corvus looked down at her, his features unreadable. "Does the weather bother you so much, Miss Lupin, that you would deem to speak for the whole class?"

"She's right…its bloody freezing out here!" Gabby spat, her blue eyes fiery.

Corvus' eyes lightened in amusement. "Extra homework, Miss Weasley?"

Nathaniel started to respond, but both Jared and Celeste placed warning hands on his arm. Gabby cursed under her breath, but the five endured the rest of the class without comment; even when Brigit and William tried to blame an errant curse on them half way through.

"I'm telling you, she was aiming for us, Celeste!" Gabby muttered emphatically as they re-entered the Great Hall, dripping wet and shivering.

"I won't let Brigit get to me…besides, Scorpio has sworn he would look out for me."

Nathaniel scoffed quietly. "Yeah, looks like he really has your back, Celeste…." He grumbled.

They walked the rest of the way to their Transfiguration class in silence, trying to wring out as much water as possible from their clothing.

Professor Dawlish had them working on turning animals into tea cups, which didn't help Gabby's mood as her bird continued to fly away every time she tapped it with her wand.

About half way through class, the door opened to reveal their Headmistress.

"Excuse me, Beatrice, but could I take Miss Granger with me please?" McGonagall asked quietly, her stern face creased with worry.

"Of course, Headmistress…" Professor Dawlish answered, waving Celeste towards the door.

Gabby and Nate exchanged worried glances.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just something about the extra class I'm taking…" Celeste whispered softly, before she spotted Scorpio's pale face peer into the doorway. A wicked grin crossed his thin lips.

Nathaniel started to stand, but Jared pulled him back down, nodding at the tight smile Celeste gave them as she gathered her books.

"I'll see you all later…" she added, disappearing out the door.

* * *

><p>"Here, you both will be traveling to the Ministry…once there you will go to level two and ask for the Head of the Auror Deaprtment, do you both understand?" McGonagall spoke hurriedly.<p>

"Professor, what's going on?" Celeste asked quietly as she and Scorpio were given a hand full of Floo powder.

McGonagall straightened for a moment. "I'll let Harry explain…now hurry…" She shooed them forward.

Celeste watched as Scorpio disappeared in a rush of green flames, then quickly stepped in to follow him. The Ministry of Magic Atrium appeared before her and she stepped out into the marble hallway, brushing the dust and ash from her robes.

Several people gave her and Scorpio sideways glances, but he led her determinedly through the hall and towards the lifts. She would have liked to study the grand opening for a bit longer, as well as admire the Fountain of Magical Brethern, but Scorpio grasped her hand and pulled her into the jammed lift along with a couple other wizards.

After taking several wrong turns on the second level, they finally located an office door labeled, _Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Office, Department of Magical Law Enforcement_.

"Maybe we should wait outside..." Celeste's voice was hesitant as they entered Harry Potter's office. Scorpio walked in front of her, a wry grin on his face.

"Dad always wanted to get in here alone so that he could spy on Potter..." he whispered slyly.

He looked back to find Celeste glaring at him disapprovingly. "Mr. Potter..." she corrected impatiently.

"Right...forgot you were all tight and friendly with those losers..." he returned, shutting the door softly.

Celeste stepped forward, trying to stay out of the way of the multiple devices in the small office. "So was mum...don't forget..." Her comment seemed to go unnoticed though, as Scorpio began towards a tall bureau.

Celeste caught a glimpse of a pale light emanating from the crack between the doors and followed her brother, though a bit more cautiously. Scorpio pulled open the door, showing something that looked like a water basin on a tall pedestal. The cool, white marble held a silvery looking liquid that swirled about though nothing disturbed it.

Celeste pulled Scorpio's arm, making him step back. "Maybe we should wait _outside_!" she stressed, but he pulled away.

"No, come on, let's see what it is Potter is hiding..." he goaded, stepping forward again, this time taking Celeste with him.

The two bent over the edge of the basin, looking deeply into the misty substance.

"I don't think this is a good id..." Celeste started, but the floor fell away and the Auror office faded as the pair rushed headlong into the silvery depths.

Just as it seemed the harrowing fall would never end, they were deposited to the hard ground.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Celeste exclaimed, looking around. "Where are we?"

Scorpio stood as well. "We're in Pott...I mean, Mr. Potter's memory...that was his pensieve...so we're seeing some thought he has locked away behind that ridiculous scar." His green-grey eyes lighted. "Maybe we'll see when his mudblood mother died..."

Celeste turned to him, rage flaring in her hazel eyes. "Your own mother was a muggle born! You are a horrid person, Scorpio! Would you even sneer at your own blood!"

His face fell and he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry...old habits die hard, I guess..." He gave her a small smile, trying to win her good favor back.

She ignored him and instead scanned their surroundings.

A rolling green hillside stood stalwart beneath a desolate, grey sky. The beautiful green was marred by stone monuments, cold and unfeeling, and Celeste shivered. "A cemetery? Why would we be shown this?"

"Shhh..." Scorpio scolded gently, pointing to a small group of people a little ways from them.

"Mum!" Celeste exclaimed softly, immediately picking out the bushy brown hair of Hermione Granger.

Scorpio's voice echoed hers. "Father..." Easily spotted next to their mother was the stern figure of Draco Malfoy, his dark dress robes only adding to his somber appearance. Others gathered about them, and recognition flooded the twins' minds.

Harry Potter stood next to his best friend, Ron Weasley, both of them wearing grim, yet eager expressions. Ginny stood next to Harry, arm intertwined with his, almost leaning on him for support. A small solemn company of wizards and witches stood silently around them, yet a quiet excitement seemed to pierce the air.

Scorpio and Celeste, curiosity peeked, began creeping towards the group, Celeste holding to her brother tightly. They stopped just short, hidden partially behind a monument of a weeping angel.

"She looks so beautiful...and happy..." Celeste whispered, her eyes lighting at the simple white dress her mother wore, adorned only by a small locket and a few flowers placed in her hair.

Scorpio nodded. "Listen."

An older, haggard looking wizard had stepped forward, inviting the group to silence. "We gather here today to see the beginning of a new era. Long has the wizarding world lived in fear of evil and death, but today we gather to celebrate and reaffirm life." A smile lightened Remus Lupin's face, as he looked at Hermione and Draco, pulling them closer together.

The couple joined hands, Hermione looking hopefully up at Draco, the other returning her gaze with solemn joy.

"A former Death Eater, the witness of unimaginable evils, and a tireless soldier for the cause of good comes together with one of the most talented and beautiful muggle-born witches to join and solidify the bonds of unity. Here we pay witness to the power of love and hope. And believe that it can and will conquer evil."

"I think this is their wedding..." Celeste looked at her brother.

"Shh.." Scorpio chided again, leaning closer, his steely grey-green eyes never leaving the pair before him.

"Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger," Lupin nodded to each. "You have confessed your commitment to each other before these witnesses, do you wish to seek a bond that is stronger then all others?"

Draco gazed on Hermione, a small smile breaking the stern face. "I do."

Hermione sniffled softly, merely nodding as tears slipped down the soft curve of her cheeks.

"Then I affirm you husband and wife. May all take hope by your union and may the fire of your love burn brightly for many years to come."

Scorpio and Celeste watched in awe as Draco leaned forward, placing the most delicate of kisses to his new wife's lips. Tears formed in Celeste's eyes, mirroring her mother's as she placed a shaking hand on the angel's arm to steady herself.

Harry stepped forward, his joy masked by an urgent glance about the cemetery. "We should probably be going...the Death Eaters would have caught wind of this...we can't be too careful."

Draco nodded, pulling Hermione close to him, and she snuggled into his embrace. "Can't let us have too much fun, eh, Potter?" he quipped.

Ron's face broke into a wide grin. "He's getting about as solemn and serious as Lupin here," he smiled, grasping the haggard wizard's shoulder.

Harry grimaced and Ron gave a small laugh. "We can celebrate back at the Burrow...safe from the threat of descending Death Eaters...come on, you lot, Ginny and mum spent hours working on a fantastic meal..."

Ginny's face turned a bright red, blending with her hair as she punched her brother. "Will you never grow up and stop embarrassing me?"

Ron yawned, giving her a mocking hug. "Not likely, little sis. Besides, if you marry my best friend...who knows what can come of that."

Lupin smiled. "I agree this is a time of joy, but Harry is right...we can't be too careful. You all know where to meet."

Hermione placed a small hand on Lupin's shoulder as the others disapparated around them. "Thank you, Remus…" she whispered.

Lupin's face lightened in a gentle smile, before he, too, disappeared.

Draco pulled back, looking deeply into Hermione's shimmering eyes. "I will love you forever, my heart...my very soul."

"My somber angel..." Hermione placed a small hand to his cheek. "We need no longer be afraid..."

"We should go..." Scorpio whispered, tugging on Celeste's arm.

"Hang on a moment..." she replied, leaning closer, so that she could almost touch her embracing parents.

"No, Celeste, come on..." Scorpio prodded, pulling her back. With a sickening lurch, their parents disappeared from view and they were once again standing amidst the whirling and ticking devices in the Dark Arts office.

"They were so happy...so in love..." Celeste whimpered, a silent tear running down her face.

Scorpio pulled her into a hug, lending as much support as he could. "It's alright..." he soothed, brushing down her hair and trying hard to fight his own burning eyes. The image of the weeping angel danced before his mind, mirroring his own memory of his broken father, kneeling before an unforgiving grave, his body wracked by sorrow. Scorpio had never understood his father's pain as a small child, as Draco cried out for the wife and child he had lost, but as his heart even now opened more to the girl in his arms, he began to understand, and his own heart broke for the loss of the woman he had never known.

* * *

><p>"Where did they go?" Jared asked Nathaniel as they walked quickly down the corridor to Gryffindor tower.<p>

"My dad asked to see them…I don't know why. Professor McGonagall came and got her and she had Malfoy with her."

"You don't reckon something happened to their dad, do you?"

Nathaniel threw him a dark look. "We're not supposed to know about that…let alone talk about it," he scolded.

They settled into an uneasy silence until Jared took Nathaniel's arm to stop him. "Look, mate…why don't you just talk to her? Tell her how you feel?"

"What are you talking about?"

Jared sighed. "Nate, you're my best friend…I've seen the way you look at Celeste. Why don't you just tell her and get it over with?"

Nathaniel sighed audibly, starting down the hallway again. "Because I can't…"

"Why? Afraid her brother's gonna sick his goons on you?" Jared challenged. "Or is it because she's related to Malfoy?"

Nathaniel spun, pushing Jared into the stone wall, his eyes flashing. "Don't ever talk about her like that!" he growled.

Jared held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright…just saying that it would put you out of your misery."

Nathaniel let him go, sighing in defeat. "She has so much to deal with…what if she doesn't feel the same way? Then it will ruin our friendship…"

Jared put a comforting hand on Nathaniel's shoulder. "It's got to be better then you tearing yourself up like this, mate."

Nate nodded. "I'll talk to her when they get back," he promised.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter closed the door of his office behind him slowly, his expression unreadable as he turned to face the two standing before him.<p>

"Mr. Potter, what's going on?" Celeste asked him, moving from her brother's embrace.

Scorpio merely fixed the head of the Auror office with a muted glare.

"There's been…an incident…" Harry began. "Your father is alright, but it's vital that he go underground. We have been betrayed…"

Both Celeste and Scorpio looked at him in disbelief. "What happened?" Scorpio demanded.

Harry faced the younger man, his green eyes weary. "We think that some of the Death Eaters found evidence that your father was a double agent and discovered that he had another child in hiding…" Harry glanced meaningfully at Celeste. "He was…interrogated…by Bellatrix and Rudolphus, but managed to escape. We have placed him somewhere safe for the time being."

"What does that mean?" Celeste asked. "Can we see him?"

Harry shook his head. "Not right now. You must be patient…until we know how deep the betrayal goes…if the Death Eaters found out about Hermione…it's only a matter of time before they track the two of you down."

Scorpio raised his chin defiantly. "Let them…I'm not afraid."

Celeste gave him a fearful glance. "What's going to happen?"

"We're sending you into hiding with your father. Hogwarts isn't safe for you anymore," Harry replied.

Silence settled over the room.

"Where are we going?" Scorpio finally spoke, his voice icy.

"To the home of one of the Order…one that the Death Eaters don't know about…" Harry returned. "From there, we'll figure out how to best protect you."

"Our father can protect us!" Scorpio spat back, eyes flashing.

Harry fixed him with a hard glare. "Your mother died under your father's protection!" he yelled. "We will not take the same chance with you!"

Celeste shrunk back against Scorpio at the harshness of Harry's words and voice. She felt her brother's arms wrap around her slightly.

"I'm sorry…but the Death Eaters…they won't just kill you," Harry sighed softly. "You have to believe me when I say this, Scorpio, the Order is the only thing keeping your family alive right now."

"But school? What about our exams…our friends?" Celeste asked cautiously.

"We will take care of that when the time comes, Celeste," Harry replied. "And I will explain to your friends why you will not return."

A knock sounded on the door and Harry cracked the door to answer it. After a moment, he turned back to the two behind him as Ginny Potter and Seamus Finnegan walked in.

"We must act quickly…" Harry whispered to his wife and friend. "Get them to Headquarters and then see to it that the Minister is informed."

Ginny nodded and held out her hand to Celeste. "Come on, dear…" she said softly.

Celeste took her hand, still holding to Scorpio.

"Your father will be waiting for you," Harry told the two children. "Be safe."

With that, Ginny and Seamus disapparated, taking Scorpio and Celeste with them.

Harry bent over the pensieve, his face weary. An image of a wedding swirled to the surface and he dropped his head in anguish. "Forgive me, Hermione…"

* * *

><p>"It's been a week…where is she?" Nathaniel growled over breakfast in the Great Hall.<p>

"Have you noticed how Scorpio hasn't come back, either?" Ari replied. "No one seems to know where either of them got off to…"

Gabby turned a worried look to Nathaniel. "What if something bad happened?"

Jared shook his head. "We would have heard something…one of our parents would tell us, wouldn't they?"

Gabby's reply was cut off by hundreds of owls sweeping into the Hall. A large barn owl landed in front of the four friends, a small letter tied to its foot. Nathaniel untied it gingerly, breaking the seal and unfolding it.

"It's from Celeste!" he said in an excited whisper.

"What's it say?" Ari cried impatiently.

Nathaniel scanned it for a minute. "It says she's in hiding with her family…she can't write it all down, but hopes to see us soon…that's it…" he returned, looking slightly disappointed.

"What do you mean, she'll see us soon?" Jared asked.

"Don't know…maybe we'll get to visit over the summer holidays?" Gabby suggested, but Ari shook her head.

"Teddy wrote me not too long ago. Said that things are getting worse. He told me that he was going to be staying in London for the summer at a safe house…and that I had to go there as well…maybe that's where Celeste is."

"I hope, wherever she is, that she's alright…" Nathaniel whispered, glancing at the letter once more.

Jared gave his friend a knowing look. "I'm sure she's fine."

"We best get to class," Ari reminded them. "Otherwise Flitwick will have us writing extra essays…"

The other three agreed and they headed off for the Charms classroom.

* * *

><p>Celeste sat bent over her book at the table of 12 Grimmauld Place, trying to read by the meager lamplight. The house served as Headquarters for the Order and had passed into Harry Potter's keeping from his godfather, Sirius Black. Although it had been cleaned up and refurbished in some ways, it still remained dark and forbidding. She had hated it since first being brought here by Ginny Potter over a month ago. She had seen various members of the Order since coming, including Ariadne's brother Teddy, whose bright hair and vibrant personality seemed to liven up the house when he was in it.<p>

Scorpio kept to himself for the most part, silently brooding about being forced to stay in a place he despised and with people he had grown up hating. Draco had tried to change his attitude, but to no avail. The only person Scorpio was decent to was Celeste, and the two had formed a sort of partnership in their anger and frustration with the adults who had hidden so much of their past from them.

She sighed once more, hoping that she had answered her test questions correctly. Both her and Scorpio had been given their school examinations in the house by a member of the Order who worked in the Magical Regulation department of the Ministry.

"What are you doing, Celeste?" Scorpio said casually as he sat down beside her.

She sighed. "Trying to study…" she answered irritably.

He grinned, grey green eyes lighting mischievously. "What for? Our exams are over…"

"Scorpio, why don't you go bother someone else?" she pleaded.

"Why so touchy? I only thought you might want to…find out what the meeting is about in the sitting room…" he replied, a hint of suggestion in his voice.

She brushed her honey brown hair from her eyes and stood, knowing he wouldn't leave her alone until she consented. "Alright…fine, let's go."

He jumped up and the two sneaked down the hall. Pulling out her wand, Celeste pointed it at a spot in the door at the level of their ears.

"Subausculto," she whispered and a stream of violet light engulfed a small portion of the wood.

Scorpio grinned mischievously. "There are days that I'm glad you're my sister."

Celeste gave him a muted glare and the two leaned up against the door, pressing their ears tightly to the area of wood where her charm had penetrated Ginny and Harry's muffling spell.

"I won't be shut up here like a house elf, Potter…" Draco Malfoy's stern voice growled. "Find something useful that I can do or I'm going home…come what may."

"We all know what a loss that would be…" Ron Weasley retorted.

"And what about your children, Draco," the soft voice of Luna Longbottom asked.

They heard their father sigh. "I can't endanger them…I know the Lestranges…Bellatrix will hunt us personally."

"They are convinced that you have fled the country, Draco," Snape's oily voice cut in. "They still don't know the whereabouts of your children."

"Are you positive, Severus?" McGonagall asked nervously.

"Absolutely. They consider Malfoy to be a coward and intend to find and kill him. However, the search for the Dark Lord is of greater importance."

"So they are convinced he still lives, then?" Harry Potter replied.

Silence fell for a moment and Scorpio looked over at his sister. She placed a finger to her lips.

"Yes," Draco finally responded.

"What about the others, Harry," Ginny asked. "Are we going to keep the rest of the children here over the summer as well?"

"That's a lot of people, even for this place," Neville Longbottom spoke softly.

"Why don't you send them to the Burrow," Susannah Weasley suggested. "We can make sure that it is well protected. At least they could have fresh air and sunlight."

"No, Draco, you need to stay here…" Harry cut in. "We'll send the children to your home, Ron…and make sure that it is fortified with the strongest enchantments we can muster."

"Potter…" Draco's voice warned.

"No," Harry replied swiftly. "I know it is difficult, but you must remain here, Draco."

The sound of scraping chairs signaled the end of the meeting and caused both Scorpio and Celeste to jump. They quickly stood and ran back down the hall, panting when they reached the kitchen.

"Great, I get to spend the whole summer surrounded by losers…" Scorpio complained.

Celeste gave him a dirty look. "Better then being locked up here…"

Scorpio scoffed, but didn't reply as the door opened and their father walked in and sunk into a chair. His face was ragged and worn, his blonde hair falling about his face.

"Father," Celeste began, but he held up his hand.

"You're being sent to the Weasley's for the summer…give you a chance to escape this dreary prison."

Celeste kneeled down beside the chair, taking Draco's hand. "What if we want to stay with you?" she asked.

Draco fixed his grey eyes on her, his expression softening. "You can't…you need to get out for awhile. Who knows what will happen in the coming months…"

She laid her head on his knee as Scorpio sat down beside her. "Don't worry, father…I'll look after her," he whispered.

Draco placed a hand on his son's head. "I know you will," a ghost of a smile touched his lips. "Look out for each other. And above all, don't leave the Burrow…it's only a matter of time before they come looking for you."

The three lapsed into silence, staring into the dancing flames of the fireplace, each lost in thought.

* * *

><p>Scorpio and Celeste stared at the large building before them. The Burrow seemed to be larger then the last time Celeste had seen it and was buzzing with activity.<p>

Scorpio took her hand and squeezed it gently. She looked up at him with a small smile and they started forward.

They found Drew and Gwen in the yard, hanging clothes on a long line with their wands.

"Celeste!" Drew called, his smile lighting up his face. "Go on inside, the others are waiting for you."

The door opened at his shout and a group of people spilled out. Celeste's face broke into a smile as she saw Nathaniel, Gabby, Ari, and Jared standing before the threshold. Her smile faded, however, when she saw the expressions on their faces at the appearance of Scorpio at her side and holding tightly to her hand.

Teddy came out of the doorway, his teal hair bright in the sun. "Hello, Malfoys…glad to be out of the dungeon?" he called and the four stared at him incredulously as he walked over to shake Scorpio's hand and hug Celeste.

"Teddy, you didn't tell me you'd seen them!" Ari cried indignantly.

"Well, they've been at Headquarters, haven't they?" he called back. "Saw them a few times on my way in and out." He winked at Celeste.

"I'm not sure about this," Scorpio whispered under his breath.

Celeste tugged on his hand, pulling him over to the house. "Come on, it will be alright."

Nathaniel stepped forward as they approached, his face apprehensive. "Celeste, you look…" he paused, taking in her black skirt and blouse and pale skin.

"Horrible," she concluded. "I've been trapped inside a dark, gloomy house for two months."

"Yeah, with only Malfoy for company…" Gabby laughed.

Scorpio's eyes narrowed and he straightened his black jacket. "You got a problem with that, Weasley? At least I had my own room…what, do you sleep four to a room here, or does everyone just stay in the one?"

Gabby stepped forward, her expression murderous.

"Stop!" Celeste commanded. "I won't have you two fighting." She glared at both Gabby and Scorpio. "We have to try and get along…for our parent's sake."

"Celeste, this is Scorpio Malfoy you're talking about," Gabby returned.

"My brother, Gabby…" she responded, eyes hard.

Ron Weasley stepped outside at that moment and took in the tense scene before him. "Alright, let's get these two settled in. Jared, you show Scorpio where he's going to be sleeping…Celeste, let's get you up into the girl's room."

They all tramped back into the house, Gabby leading the way. Nathaniel caught Celeste's arm before they started up the stairs and pulled her back into the sitting room.

She looked up at him questioningly. "What is it, Nate?"

He smiled softly. "I've missed…I mean, we've missed you," he stammered.

She returned his grin, squeezing his hand. "I've missed all of you too! You have no idea what it was like being trapped in that house!" she exclaimed. "I thought we were being slowly suffocated…" She laughed again. "Good thing I had Scorpio and my dad…"

Nathaniel laughed uneasily. "So…you…you're okay with the Malfoys?" he asked.

She looked up at him questioningly, her grin fading slightly. "They're the only family I have, Nate…"

He brushed a stray hair from her face, his blue green eyes deep. "We're your family too, Celeste…" he whispered.

"Celeste?" Scorpio's voice called, as he peeked around the corner. Upon seeing the two of them his grey green eyes narrowed. "What are you doing with my sister, Potter?" he growled.

Nathaniel dropped his hand and took a step back, color flooding his cheeks. "What's it to you, Malfoy?" he returned, his voice icy.

Scorpio looked about to speak, but Celeste broke in, her smile returning. "He was just telling me about what had happened at school since we've been gone…all the fun I've missed out on," she turned a saucy grin to Scorpio.

Nathaniel looked at her, his expression unreadable, and then nodded quickly. "Yeah…"

Celeste walked slowly past the two and headed up the stairs where Gabby and Ari were calling to her.

Scorpio gave Nathaniel a hard look. "Stay away from her, Potter…" he warned.

Nathaniel's eyes flashed. "She's my friend, Malfoy…before you ever even knew or cared about her…"

"Stay away from her…" Scorpio spat once more, turning haughtily from the room and heading outside.

* * *

><p>Stars shone through the black expanse of sky blanketing the Burrow. Lights blinked cheerily from the windows as those inside basked in the warmth of friendship and a home cooked meal.<p>

Celeste passed by one of the windows, glancing out momentarily. A dark figure stood in the middle of the yard on the border of the rushes, staring into the night sky. She laughed at a joke that Jared had just told and then excused herself quietly, slipping out the back door.

The darkness swallowed her as she walked slowly beyond the ring of light surrounding the house. But the moonlight reflecting in Scorpio's blonde hair guided her forward.

She stopped by his side, not speaking, but directed her gaze silently towards the heavens.

Silence, broken only by the punctuated laughter from the Weasley home behind them, fell over the two.

"I wonder what father is doing," Scorpio finally said quietly.

Celeste looked over at him, her hazel eyes bright. "He's probably wondering about us…" she replied.

"I miss home…" Scorpio said absently, and Celeste could hear the longing in his voice. "I still feel trapped…"

"How can you?" Celeste questioned, her voice tender. "We're not locked in the Black house anymore…we can be outside, see other people…"

"The Black house was almost better then this…" Scorpio spat. "At least it felt more like home."

Celeste was taken aback by the venom in his words. "What's wrong, Scorpio?"

He finally turned to her. "I know that they can't stand me…even Weasley's parents look at me like I'm some kind of unwanted pest…"

"That's not true! They just don't know you…you haven't given them a chance!"

"They're never going to like me, Celeste. They hate me because I'm a Malfoy…because our father married our mother…I represent everything they despise!" he cried, turning from her again.

Celeste took his hand gingerly. "I don't despise you…you are part of me, Scorpio."

He sighed, his shoulders dropping. "But I'm not really, Celeste…"

She opened her mouth to retort, but he held up his hand. "You keep telling me that I don't acknowledge our mum…how half of me is part of our muggle born mother. But you deny your family as well, Celeste. How much do you acknowledge your father and his family?" he challenged, voice soft.

Her mouth worked silently, then finally closed in defeat. She turned back to the starry sky, tears building in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Scorpio…you're right…" She met his eyes, hazel piercing the steely grey green. "For now on…I will be proud of my father's heritage…and will bear the name of Malfoy," she touched his cheek. "Just as nobly as my brother and father."

A ghostly smile touched his lips and he leaned down to kiss her forehead softly. "As long as we have each other…nothing can hurt us."

She nodded, holding tightly to his hands. "I promise, Scorpio…we will make both of our parents proud."

They turned back to the night sky, silent once more.

Celeste slowly reached into the pocket of her jumper and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Scorpio, dad gave this to me a couple years ago…" she held out an old photo, whose edges were creased and worn with handling.

He took it from her, studying the occupants. A small gasp escaped his throat at the image of his mother and father smiling and waving from the picture, cradling toddler aged versions of himself and Celeste as they did so. He looked down at her and then back at the picture once more, disbelief painting his face.

"Why?" he choked.

She sighed. "I wasn't sure you wanted to see it…you were so against mum for so long…and you kept talking like all your friends…"

He sniffed angrily. "They wouldn't dare say a word to me about my family…"

"But that's just it, Scorpio…dad isn't one of the Death Eaters anymore…that's why they've kept us in hiding…even your old friends are a threat."

Scorpio gazed solemnly at the picture. "You know it was Lucius who killed her…" he whispered.

Celeste nodded. "I know…"

Silence fell over them again and Celeste cleared her throat, bracing herself for the next bit of news. "There's more, Scorpio…"

He looked over at her, confusion in his angular features. "What do you mean?"

"Our godparents…are the Potters…" she whispered.

He sighed heavily, a flicker of pain crossing his face. "Do you ever wonder…what it would have been like?"

Her eyes snapped up to gaze into his. "You mean, if mum hadn't died?"

He nodded slowly. "Our lives…"

"Would have been very different…"

Scorpio folded the picture once more, pushing it into the pocket of his black coat. "I'm going back to Hogwarts next year…no matter what."

Celeste's eyes caught his. "But…dad?"

"They won't know where he is from us going to school…besides, the Death Eaters can't get on the grounds in force. Potter said it himself that the safest place for us was at the school," he reasoned. "And I'm not going to hide."

She took his hand. "I'm going with you." Her smile returned as he looked down at her.

They turned as a voice called from the house. "I don't know where she went…maybe out in the garden?"

Celeste looked up at him. "We should probably get back inside…before they send out a search party…" She turned towards the pool of light cast onto the yard by the open door. The shadow of Nathaniel Potter appeared, holding out his hand as Celeste reached the porch.

Scorpio followed slowly, his eyes locked on the dark figure of his sister. "I won't ever let anything harm you," he whispered.

* * *

><p>The starry sky glittered above the small house, casting eerie shadows along its borders. Celeste whistled softly, calling Drew's tawny owl to the window.<p>

"Hey Archimedes, would you bring a letter to Headquarters for me?" she whispered and the owl hooted quietly. "Hang on for a moment, will you?"

He hooted again, resting peacefully on the window sill as she tip toed across the room to a small desk. Gabby and Ari slept contentedly in the two other beds, having drifted off hours ago. Celeste had waited for them to be sound asleep before writing and sending off her letter.

She pulled out her quill and ink and began her note.

_Dear Father,_

_I hope you are well. Scorpio and I are excited to go back to school_

_this term. As much as we miss you, it has been lovely being back _

_with friends and out in the fresh air. I hope you get to taste some_

_freedom soon…headquarters was so depressing. The real reason_

_I am writing is because Scorpio and I were talking tonight and_

_I realized that he was right about me not fully being a part of our_

_family. I want to have you claim me as your own…I want to use the name _

_that you and mum gave me. I love you._

_ Celestine Andromeda Malfoy_

She hastily sealed it and gave it to the owl.

"Make sure he gets it, Archimedes…my dad's eyes only, alright?" she asked, and the owl looked back at her with wide eyes before taking off. She watched him soar into the darkness, her heart pounding fiercely at the implications of what she was asking her father to do and the choice she had finally made.


	13. Year Four, Pt 1 Mortal Choices

_Here it is...the beginning of a new year...Enjoy! Oh, and I suppose I should mention that I do not own JK Rowling's universe...*sigh*_

* * *

><p>The group of adults quietly shuffled towards the door, having adjourned after a painstakingly long meeting.<p>

Draco had successfully gained entrance back into the Death Eater ranks, thanks to a great deal of maneuvering by Severus Snape. They had both spun the tale that Draco had been acting as a double agent, much as Snape himself, indicating that the Death Eaters now had two spies within the Order. Draco still had to account for keeping Celeste a secret, but this too came as another deception of the Order's.

The meeting had gone back and forth as whether or not to allow Draco to return to his home and resume his work; and what information he was allowed to feed to the Death Eaters to make his return less bitter.

"Potter, I need to speak with you and Ginny…" Draco said softly, his grey eyes serious.

Harry motioned for his wife to join them and led them both to a corner of the room. He saw Ron follow them with his gaze, but quickly shook his head.

"What is it, Draco?" Ginny asked.

He held out a worn piece of parchment and Harry took it, glancing over it and passing it to Ginny. He sighed deeply, his green eyes meeting Draco's concerned features.

"When did you get this?" Harry asked.

"Shortly after they left Grimmauld Place in June…she used one of the other kid's owls, giving it instructions to give the note only to me…" A brief grin crossed Draco's lips. "That owl nearly took a chunk out of Longbottom's hand when he tried to take it…"

Ginny grimaced. "Must have been Drew's…."

Harry's face tightened. "Are you going to honor this request? Bring her into a circle where she will face greater danger than ever before?"

Draco's gaze hardened. "I can protect her, Potter…"

Harry's eyes flashed, anger washing over his face. "Like you protected Hermione?" he challenged.

Ginny laid a hand on his arm and Harry's eyes squeezed shut.

Pain flickered in Draco's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Draco…I know it wasn't your fault…" Harry continued. "I just don't want to see her endangered…"

"She will be more protected by taking the name now…I can rightfully claim her."

Ginny looked up at him sadly. "She will have to learn the façade…like you and Scorpio…she will be forced to ally with you and your ideals."

Draco glanced down at the note in his hand once more. "I cannot deny her…if she was your daughter…"

Silence fell over them for a moment, then Harry glanced around the room.

"Susannah, would you mind bringing Celeste and Scorpio in here for a moment?" he asked.

Ron's blue eyes narrowed as he turned towards them, closing the few feet in a matter of moments. "What's going on, Harry?" he asked, voice hard through his clenched teeth.

"Draco is formally claiming Celeste as his daughter…as is his right," Harry replied, giving his friend a warning look.

Ron glared at the pale face of the other, eyes glittering dangerously. His mouth opened to say something, but Draco held up a hand.

"Save it, Weasley…I don't have the time nor the will to argue with you…"

Ron's face flushed scarlet. "If anything happens to her, Malfoy…"

"She is not yours to protect, Weasley!" Draco roared, all semblance of decorum gone. "Neither was Hermione! She was mine!"

"You let her die! You let your filthy Death Eater father murder her!" Ron returned, his face now blotched in his rage. "You stood by and let it happen!"

"Draco…Ron…this is not the time…" Harry quieted, trying to separate the two.

"Leave off, Harry!" Ron turned his rage to his friend. "He's the bloody reason Hermione is dead! If he hadn't….polluted her…"

"Ronald Weasley!" Susannah's outraged voice came from the doorway, where she stood flanked by a shocked Scorpio and Celeste.

Ron immediately deflated, stalking away from Harry and Draco, seething with anger. Susannah took his arm and directed him out into the kitchen.

The two teens quietly stood on the threshold, unsure of what to do until Ginny motioned them forward.

"You're father wants to speak with you…" Harry said softly, laying a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder before he and Ginny exited the room as well.

Draco sunk onto into one of the chairs, Scorpio and Celeste sitting opposite him on a small couch.

"Father?" Celeste asked quietly, leaning forward and exchanging a worried look with her brother. "Is everything alright?"

Draco sighed heavily. "I'm sorry you had to see that…"

Scorpio scoffed silently. "We know the truth, father…nothing anyone says will change that…we know you would have done anything to save mum."

Draco's head bowed further and was silent for a moment. When he sat back up, his face was drawn and stony. He held the parchment letter out to his daughter. "Is this still your desire? To be claimed and part of this family?"

Celeste took the letter and glanced at it before looking between her father and brother. "Yes, father…this is what I want…more than anything."

"You realize the danger it will put you in?" Draco challenged softly. "You will have to act as your brother does…Gryffindor house will no longer be a pleasant home to you…"

Celeste inhaled sharply. "I will still have my friends…" she began.

Draco shook his head, cutting her off. "No, my dear…you will have no one. Only Scorpio and I…there is no one else."

"What do you mean? Of course, they may not understand at first…but once I explain…" Celeste protested.

Draco leaned forward, face intense. "They cannot know, Celestine…we cannot risk exposure again. I was lucky this time…next time…" he trailed off. "You will not be able to explain yourself…you will be a part of the Malfoy family…and you will have to act the part."

Scorpio took her hand, squeezing it gently.

Celeste bit her lower lip, then nodded solemnly. "I want to be part of this family, father…I don't want to hide who I am any longer…"

A glimpse of pain flickered in Draco's grey eyes and he took her hands. "So be it."

* * *

><p>Celeste settled into the compartment of the train, Nathaniel and Gabby beside her and Jared and Ari across from them. She pulled out one of their new spell books and cracked it open, intent on being ahead of the new school year.<p>

"Celeste, honestly? We're not even on school grounds yet!" Gabby cried, her blue eyes rolling in mock disgust at her friend.

Celeste gave her a dirty look. "This is going to be one of our hardest years yet…I don't want to get behind…"

"Let her be, Gabby…you know her…" Jared laughed. "Top of the class, Miss Celeste Granger!"

Celeste winced slightly, but the others didn't notice. She hadn't told them yet that she had made the decision to go by her father's name, but she was sure it wouldn't take long to come out, once they arrived at Hogwarts. She resumed her reading, trying to block out the sounds of those around her.

"Poor Celeste…" Ari laughed, running a small hand through her short violet hair.

Her laughter faded as three shadows fell across the doorway.

"So, not so orphan Mudblood after all, Granger?" Brigit Lestrange's dark eyes glowed menacingly.

Celeste looked up, her expression blank as she regarded the three Slytherians.

"Did you want something, Brigit? Or are you out of first years to bully?" Gabby spat.

Adonis Zabini turned hateful black eyes on the red head. "Watch your tongue, Weasley."

"Or what, your Death Eater parents will cut it out?" Gabby challenged. "I'd like to see them try."

"Gabby, they're not worth it," Ari whispered, gripping the other's arm to keep her in her seat.

Brigit sneered. "Who needs our Death Eater parents, when you have a Malfoy in your own gang?"

"What are you talking about?" Nathaniel growled, standing to face her.

Brigit's dark eyes widened in mock surprise. "Didn't she tell you?" Her gaze settled momentarily on Celeste, sensing her discomfort. "Her father has finally claimed her. She's dropped the foul name of her mudblood mother to take on the pureblood name of her father!" she stated, nearly bouncing with glee.

Immediately, all eyes turned to Celeste, who was now working very hard to appear buried in her book and oblivious to what was happening around her.

Nathaniel sunk back into the seat, his eyes searching Celeste's face. "Is that true? Are you really…"

"Celestine Malfoy…I applaud you, it suits you much better then Granger," Brigit cut in, her face lit with pleasure. "You all are finally moving up in the world…associating with a Malfoy…" she laughed, and the three Slytherians disappeared down the hall.

Tension laden silence filled the compartment as the group of friends exchanged horrified looks and Celeste kept her eyes determinedly fixed on her book.

"Why would you do that?" Gabby finally said, her voice a low hiss.

Celeste raised her gaze to her best friend's reproachful glare. "Do what?"

"Take on the Malfoy name…I mean, its one thing to acknowledge that they're your family…"

Nathaniel placed a hand in the air, but his face was filled with hurt. "You really want to disown your mother, Celeste?"

Celeste whipped around, her eyes blazing. "I did nothing of the sort, Nathaniel!"

"Then why take the Malfoy name?" Gabby demanded, her face flushing.

"Because it is _my_ name!" Celeste retorted. "Draco Malfoy is my father and if my mother had lived, it would have been my surname anyways!"

"He corrupted your mum, Celeste! Its Malfoy's fault your mum is dead! And you want to be part of that…legacy?"

Celeste threw her book back into her bag, her insides churning with anger. Standing, she glared hatefully at Gabby. Something had broken between them; and loathing crept into Celeste's hazel eyes.

"Don't you ever talk about my family like that, Weasley," she spat, venom dripping from her voice. She turned towards the door.

"Celeste, wait," Nathaniel called, his voice pleading. She was about to turn back, when she heard Gabby spring to her feet.

"Yeah, that's right, go and sit with your new pureblood Death Eater friends!"

Celeste turned a burning glare to the red faced Gabby. Ari and Jared sat frozen in their seats, shock painting their features. Nathaniel reached out a hand to each girl, seemingly trying to hold peace, his blue green eyes pleading as they looked up at Celeste.

"Please, she's just angry…she doesn't mean it," he said calmly.

"I do so mean it, Nathaniel! Just cause your not brave enough to say what we're all thinking," Gabby yelled.

Celeste's gaze swept the cabin. "You all feel this way?" she asked in a horrified whisper, her eyes resting on Nathaniel.

He didn't reply, but dropped his head in shame.

"Well, I wouldn't want to sully your space with my bad name…" she whirled, slamming the cabin door and racing down the corridor. A dark figure stepped out in front of her and she slammed into it, fighting the hands that held her.

"Celeste, stop, it's me!" Scorpio's voice cut through the haze in her mind. She slowly stopped struggling, and defeated, sunk into his embrace. He looked down into her face. "What's wrong?" he demanded softly.

Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. "The others…they found out that I was taking the Malfoy name…Brigit came…and told them…" she gasped. "They hate me, Scorpio!"

He quickly pulled her into an empty cabin and closed the door. Setting her down next to him on a seat, he took her face in his hands, wiping the tears that trailed down her cheeks.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Celeste," he soothed.

She shook her head sadly. "We said things…Gabby and I…I was so angry…"

Scorpio pulled her against him, his arms tight. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed, turning the warmth of summer into the chill of autumn over the Hogwarts grounds. The fourth years were kept busy by more class work then they had ever had before.<p>

Celeste had avoided the others and when forced to be in the same room, would bury herself in her school books. Gabby had continued to ignore her completely, causing the strain on their friendship to nearly snap. The others had stayed clear of both, as if waiting for the relationship to mend itself; but as the weeks slipped by, they began to accept that Celeste and Gabby were beyond reconciliation.

This left Celeste to spend her evenings and free periods in a corner table of the common room or the library, sometimes accompanied by her brother; but even he seemed to be distracted nowadays.

Nathaniel, Gabby, Ari, and Jared sat sprawled out with their homework in front of the fireplace. They laughed quietly as Jared tried to change the scarlet on Ari's scarf with his wand to match the violet of her hair.

Nathaniel stole a glance over to the corner table, farthest from where they sat at the fireplace, and caught sight of Celeste bent over her parchment and books, her hazel eyes narrowed in concentration. Her quill scribbled hurriedly over her scroll, and he could just see the edge of their Defense against the Dark Arts book hanging over the table. His homework for Snape still lay untouched in the pile of books beside him.

Grateful for the excuse he had been looking for over the last couple weeks, he gathered up his book, parchment and quill and walked over to the table, ignoring the surprised comments from behind him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked quietly, standing by the vacant chair.

Celeste froze, quill still poised over her essay, then slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Her face was drawn and pale and her normally bright hazel eyes stared at him dully. "Why?" she managed to reply with an icy edge.

He looked back fleetingly at the group at the fireplace, then returned his imploring gaze to the girl before him. "Celeste, this is ridiculous…why don't you just talk to Gabby. You two are best mates…"

Her eyes blazed with fury. "Why don't you lecture her on talking to me…she's the one who ordered me out of the train cabin…" she hissed, then sighed, as if the momentary burst of anger had drained what little energy she possessed. "Just leave me alone, Nathaniel…"she whispered.

He sank down into the chair opposite her, his hand grasping a hold of hers. She pulled away violently, but he held firm. "Celeste," he spoke softly, longing in his voice. "We were wrong to say what we did…please, forgive me."

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his and he could see the pain and relief welling within them, before the hard glint returned. "Forgiven, now leave me alone."

"Celestine Malfoy," he growled in a low voice.

At the use of her name, she snapped to attention, her eyes fixed on his face.

"Stop being so stubborn…" his voice softened, as did the grip on her hand. He stood, drawing her up with him and led her out of the portrait hole and into the deserted corridor.

"Where are we going?" she demanded half-heartedly, but he continued to pull her along in silence.

They climbed the narrow, winding steps to the Astronomy Tower and emerged into the cool night breeze. Stars twinkled brightly in the dark sky and they could just barely make out the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's cabin.

Celeste took a deep breath, savoring the brisk air against her bare skin. A small smile stole onto her lips and she closed her eyes.

Nathaniel stood stoically for the space of two heartbeats, then slowly leaned forward, capturing her lips in a gentle caress.

Celeste's eyes flew open and she stumbled backwards. "What are you…" she began, but he placed an insistent finger to her lips.

"Don't…" he whispered, pulling her to him once more and wrapping his arms around her in a deep embrace.

He felt her shiver. "Nathaniel…"

"Whatever you're going to say, Celeste…don't," he interrupted swiftly.

She pulled away slightly, her eyes shimmering as she searched his face. "What about…"

"I don't care what the others say…or think…" he replied vehemently. "And I don't care that you're a Malfoy…Celeste…I've wanted to…tell you all summer…"

She gazed up at him, eyes reflecting the stars above them. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed, releasing her slightly. "Celeste, I've…fancied you since second year…I just…couldn't work up the courage to say anything…"

A smile curved her mouth softly and she pulled them back together, her lips meeting his once more as the past few weeks melted off them. Celeste drew back after a moment, her gaze fixed on Nathaniel's blue green eyes. She giggled softly, a blush creeping into her cheeks at his lopsided grin.

They both turned to lean over the railing, bodies just barely touching.

"You remember that night in the library…when you woke me up in the middle of the night to borrow the cloak?" Nathaniel asked after several moments.

Celeste nodded. "That was the night I discovered the truth…"

"You said…that you were glad that I was there with you…"

She looked over at him, her face sincere. "I was…you were the only one who didn't judge me, Nate."

He smiled. "That was when I knew…I wanted to be able to protect you and be there for you…always…"

She laid her head against his shoulder and his arm wrapped tightly, possessively around her waist.

"Thank you, Nathaniel…" she whispered, her eyes closing. He placed a tender kiss to her forehead, letting the dark, silent night envelope them once more.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel reluctantly pushed the door to their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom open, holding it as Celeste came in behind him and they found a seat together in the back of the classroom. Severus Snape had always been condescending towards Nathaniel because of his father and grandfather, but had lately taken it to a new level, which Gabby and Jared blamed on stress from the Order.<p>

Gabby, Ari, and Jared filed in a moment later, giving confused looks to Nathaniel as they sat at a set of desks on the right side of the room. Gabby gave a slight glare to her cousin, but redirected it when four Slytherians came through the door, followed closely by their head of house, Professor Snape.

"Open your books to page 492," he muttered lazily, as if he had much better things to do then teach. "Who can tell me what incantation requires a strong thought or memory to produce and sustain its magic…yes, Miss _Malfoy_?" he drawled, when her hand shot into the air.

All eyes turned to the back of the class, and Nathaniel saw Brigit Lestrange lean over and whisper in Adonis Zabini's ear and then laugh cruelly.

"A Patronus Charm, Professor," Celeste answered meekly.

"Correct. Ten points to Sly…I mean, Gryffindor house…" he sneered, striding up to their desk. "And I would think that a lady of your…pedigree…would not lower herself to associate with the likes of Potter…"

Nathaniel gave him a scathing look as he swept past them, black robes billowing in his wake.

Scorpio gave his sister a sympathetic glance from where he sat between Adonis and Brigit.

An hour and a half later, Nathaniel was slamming his books into his bag as they packed up. "I can't believe…" he whispered mutinously under his breath. "Insinuating…"

Celeste gave a short laugh. "You know perfectly well what he was insinuating is true, Nathaniel…honestly, don't let it bother you."

They exited the classroom together, the last to leave.

"Free period…want to go down to the lake?" Nathaniel asked, his face hopeful.

Celeste sighed. "I should really get started on my Charms essay…" Her voice trailed off at the pleading in his eyes. "Alright…but I have to get some homework done, Nate…otherwise, I'll go to the dormitory where you can't follow."

He agreed hastily and the two headed out past the Great Hall and onto the sprawling lawns around the castle. Several other students were also sitting out and enjoying one of the last beautiful fall days. They found a spot beneath one of the many large trees and laid out their books around them, but Nathaniel pulled Celeste back into the grass before she could open any.

"You do remember my threat…" she growled.

He laughed softly. "Yes, but you should at least enjoy some of the day…" he pointed up through the sun dappled leaves to where the clouds traveled lazily across the pale blue sky.

She sighed, tucking her robes around her as they lay in the grass.

"Potter and Malfoy…hmmm…personally, I think you could do better, Celeste," Brigit's imposing shadow fell across the two of them.

Celeste and Nathaniel sat up to find her, Adonis, and William standing over them.

"What do you want, Brigit? Other then to ruin my afternoon?" Celeste snapped.

The Slytherians had reluctantly accepted Celeste after her and Scorpio had returned to school at the beginning of term. They seemed to grudgingly give way to her status as a Malfoy, and those who didn't faced the calculating and cruel retaliation of Scorpio.

Brigit glared down at the pair. "You should know better…perhaps you should spend more time with your brother and less time with this…scum."

"You mean the brother who is bored of your company, Lestrange?" Celeste bit back.

Brigit's face flushed, but she didn't respond.

"We'll see you around, Celeste…Potter," she spat out Nathaniel's name and the three turned and walked back across the lawn.

Celeste let out a groan and fell back onto the grass.

"That was brilliant!" Nathaniel crowed. "You know…maybe there is an upside to this Malfoy thing…" he grinned cheekily.

She turned a haughty glare at him, her features mirroring her brother's. "Watch it, Potter…or I may rethink my company…"

His grin widened. "Nah, you like me too much…"

She gave him a questioning look and then smiled.

"Oi! Nathaniel!" Jared's voice came from across the lawn, where he, Ari, and Gabby were making their way towards the tree.

Celeste eyes closed in dread and she remained on the grass when he got to his knees.

"Hey!" he called back.

"We brought you something to eat…didn't see you at lunch…" Jared's voice trailed off as he saw Celeste laying there.

Gabby and Ari froze mid-stride, their faces falling.

"What are you doing with _her_?" Gabby asked meanly, her blue eyes hard.

Celeste rolled onto her knees and began packing up her books.

Nathaniel gave her a sideways glance and grabbed hold of her hand. "Celeste, no."

She sighed. "Look, Nathaniel, it will just cause problems. You stay here with them and I'll go study…we can meet up later."

"No, you don't have to leave…"

"Shouldn't you be with others of your…_pedigree_?" Gabby spat loudly, throwing Snape's comment at her and causing several other students to turn.

Celeste looked up at her, hazel eyes flashing. "Why don't you go hang out with the Brigit and her pack of Slytherians, Gabby, since you sound just like her."

Gabby's face paled. "How dare you…"

"Your just a big a bully as she is, Gabby…sometimes I wonder how we were even friends," Celeste continued, getting to her feet and brushing the grass off her robes. She nodded curtly to the two others. "Ari, Jared…Nathaniel, I'll see you later…"

The four watched her disappear across the lawn, though she was intercepted by her brother halfway to the castle and the two continued on together.

"What are you doing, Nathaniel?" Gabby cried. "Hanging out with her?"

Nathaniel glared at his cousin. "That's not really any of your business, is it, Gabrielle? Why don't you just leave things alone?" he growled, gathering up his bag and running after the forms of Scorpio and Celeste.

"Gabby…can't you just?" Ari began.

"No!" she cut off vehemently. "She was the one who took on a 'new' persona…"

"Gabby, don't you think that had more to do with wanting to be part of her family? I think if you two hadn't argued, she would be the same old Celeste…" Jared spoke cautiously.

"No!" Gabby replied, but her voice quavered. "She betrayed us…"

Ari placed a comforting hand on Gabby's shoulder. "All you have to do is talk to her, Gabby…"

But Gabrielle shook her head, her long red hair swinging about her shoulders. "I can't…"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Scorpio hissed in an undertone as he intercepted Celeste on her flight to the castle.<p>

She looked over at him, annoyance in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

He caught hold of her arm and swung her around to face him. "Snape is right; you know…you need to be careful who you're seen hanging out with…"

Her hazel eyes flashed. "I can be with anyone I please, Scorpio!" she shot back.

"No, you can't!" he whispered forcefully. "You're a Malfoy now…and dad's job is more precarious then ever…especially since he came forward in claiming you."

"So now it's my fault he's in danger?"

Scorpio sighed, his grey green eyes intense. "No, Celeste, but I think Snape was trying to remind you too. Being a Malfoy, especially now, comes with a lot of baggage…and obligation. I've had to do a lot of…convincing…to get the others to accept you…"

She scoffed angrily. "I'm not going to ask to be transferred to Slytherian house, if that's what you're implying…"

Scorpio shook his head, though his face had lightened slightly at her comment. "No…but I don't think our _Death Eater_ father would approve of you hanging around with the likes of Potter…" his eyebrows rose suggestively.

"Scorpio…you know it's not really true that dad…"

He pulled her into an alcove of the castle, his eyes darting around anxiously. "Yes, Celeste, he is…and you have to play along if you don't want anything horrible to happen to us…or him." He gazed down at her apologetically. "We're part of the charade now too…and you have to act your part. Remember what dad told you before the start of term…you wanted this…you have to accept what goes along with it."

"Celeste!" Nathaniel Potter's voice echoed through the hallway. "Where are you?"

Scorpio gave her a knowing look and stepped out into the hall, halting Nathaniel as he skidded around a corner.

"Celeste?" he questioned, blue green eyes suspicious. "Is everything alright?"

She looked up at her brother, then caught a glimpse of a group of Slytherian fourth years standing in the corner across from them, Brigit Lestrange among them.

"Fine," she replied coolly. "Why do you ask?"

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Because of what Gabby said to you…I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Celeste's eyes blazed. "Why would anything that blood traitor have to say concern me?"

Scorpio placed a hand to his sister's back unseen, as if he could feel her shaking insides.

Nathaniel took a step back, reeling from the impact of her words. "Celeste…what is the matter with…"

"I told you already, Potter," she interrupted, raising her chin slightly. "Nothing Weasley says means anything to me," her heart pounded rapidly as she leveled her burning gaze on him, summoning every ounce of strength in her. "And neither do you."

Her words fell like blows, and he stared at her incredulously. "What…Celeste…" he stammered.

"You heard me, Potter…go back to your muggle and half breed loving friends," she added, hoping Ari would never hear the sneer against her father. "I have nothing more to say to you."

She felt Scorpio's hand on her shoulder and allowed him to turn her away, but not before she glimpsed the pain in Nathaniel's eyes.

"Gabby was right!" Nathaniel spat angrily, his voice edged with hurt. "You are just like your Death Eater father!"

Celeste was about to turn, but Scorpio beat her to it, whirling around to face Nathaniel, his angular face icy and fixed in anger.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister that way, Potter," he growled.

Nathaniel raised himself to his full height, glaring into Scorpio's eyes, "Trained her well over the holidays, have you? You and your useless git of a father?"

Scorpio's eyes flashed and his hand moved towards his wand, but Celeste quickly grabbed it. "Don't waste your time, Scorpio…he's not worth it…" she smiled sweetly, her voice hollow.

Scorpio gave one last warning look to Nathaniel before turning away. He led Celeste over to where the other Slytherians stood watching in amazement.

Celeste longed to look over her shoulder, to reassure Nathaniel that everything was alright, but didn't dare take the chance of anyone seeing.

"Well done, cousin," Brigit Lestrange spoke softly, her dark eyes glittering. "And here I thought you would never live up to your family name…"

Scorpio tightened his arm around her, but didn't break his conversation with Adonis.

Celeste nodded, suddenly aware of the new set of family ties she was obligated to. Disgust filled her at the prospect of having to associate with Brigit Lestrange and the other Slytherians.

"If you find the company at your dinner table…substandard," heavy implication dripped from Brigit's words. "You are more then welcome to join us at our table…"

Celeste started to shake her head, but Scorpio's fingers dug into her side. "Of…of course, thanks Brigit…I'll remember that." She lowered her voice. "But you know how the teachers are…staying to your house table and all…"

Brigit and Adonis laughed. "I'm sure they will make an exception…especially if we appeal to Professor Snape."

Celeste tried to return their smile, but instead turned her head slightly, acting as if she was looking out the small window. Her gaze found the object she was searching for and she stepped forward out of her brother's embrace to look more closely across the grounds.

She could see Nathaniel's untidy auburn hair where he sat beneath the oak tree by the lake. Jared and Ari sat to one side and Gabby was right beside him, her red hair dancing in the sunlight as she shook it. Celeste could almost hear the abuse that was being hurled at her from her perch in the window. She had hurt Nathaniel deeply and her heart was splitting because of it.

"Celestine," a voice whispered from behind her and she turned to find Adonis Zabini's ebony skin and flashing smile. "Something interesting?"

She moved away before he spotted the group of four she had been watching so intently. "No…why do you ask?" she replied, trying to keep the coldness from her voice.

"You seemed…distracted," he replied, smiling again.

She shook her head, absently running a hand through her wavy hair.

"Listen, Celeste…now that you've shown Potter the curb…" he started.

"I'm sorry, Adonis…would you excuse me…" she turned to Scorpio, her eyes blazing at Zabini's insinuation. "I think I need to go finish my homework…"she growled.

Scorpio nodded slightly, his expression unreadable. "I'll see you at supper…"

She jerked her head curtly in what she hoped looked like an agreeable nod and then started down the corridor. Once she had rounded the corner, she broke into a run, letting the hot tears spill down her cheeks as she fled.


	14. Year Four, Pt 2 A Rose by any Other Name

The next two weeks were unbearable in Gryffindor Tower, and Celeste found herself avoiding it and any other Gryffindors unless she was going to bed. The news of her fight with Nathaniel seemed to have spread through the school like wildfire and even Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor house and their Herbology teacher, seemed to act cooler towards her. She tried to convince herself that it was all work done for the Order and to keep her father safe, but after a couple days of being followed by whispers and loathing gazes, she began to hate the Order for what it was making her family pretend to be. She knew her father was no happier in his ordained role then she was, and she began to wonder how Professor Snape had kept at it for so many years.

Scorpio had tried to stay near her for the first few days, but she found that the other students reacted more harshly towards her when she'd been in the company of her brother and the other Slytherians, so she also began avoiding him. The Great Hall and classrooms suddenly became like prisons and she hurried through her meals in order to escape faster, even though she had finally taken to sitting with her brother because the silence she was treated to at Gryffindor table was agonizing.

Nathaniel wouldn't even look at her; but it was worse then that. She sometimes found him staring at her, only to discover that his eyes were unseeing…as if he were looking right through her…like she wasn't there. It was after these encounters that she would flee to the Astronomy Tower, seeking solitude and solace in the memory of their first kiss. Part of her hoped that he would come up here for the same reason, and she would have a chance to explain her actions; but he never did and Scorpio had made sure to forbid her from ever giving them away. He had insisted that members of the Order had imparted strongly how important it was that no one suspect Draco Malfoy after the last incident. That decree also extended to Celeste's friends…if they were convinced that even Celeste had turned towards Death Eater leanings, no one would doubt her father.

The only silver lining to any of this was the letter she had received a couple days ago, written in her father's hurried hand telling her that she and Scorpio would be returning to Malfoy Manor over the Christmas holidays. She had been overjoyed at the news, but only received a halfhearted shrug from Scorpio when she showed him the letter. She realized later why his response had been so subdued; they would have to put on a greater performance at the Manor, as it would most likely host many of the Death Eaters over the holiday. Dread had settled into the pit of her stomach at that realization and had been growing ever since.

She wished she could confide in Gabby, Jared, Ari or Nathaniel, but they merely glared at her in the Common Room and hallways or acted as if they hadn't seen her at all.

Celeste sighed as she laid her book bag down and leaned over the Astronomy tower rail for the third time in a week. She untied her scarf from her neck, allowing the cool breeze access to her heated skin. Her eyes closed slowly and she leaned out a little further, feeling the sudden rush in her stomach at the sensation of open air.

"Celeste! What the bloody hell are you doing!" Nathaniel Potter's angry voice ripped through her reverie and nearly made her lose her grip on the railing.

She tripped as strong hands grabbed at her and sent both of them sprawling on the hard floor. She struggled out of his arms, turning flaming eyes towards him as she straightened. "I was enjoying the solitude until you interrupted!" she yelled back, rubbing her side. "And now, thanks to you, I can add physical pain to the long list of things you've done in the past two weeks!"

His blue green eyes flashed dangerously. "I've done?" he spat incredulously. "You're the one who's all chummy with the Slytherians now…" he paused, glancing once more at the railing. "Are you mental? What were you trying to do?"

Her face tightened into a sneering smile. "Hoping I was going to launch myself off the top, were you?" she returned. "Solve a lot of your problems, wouldn't it." She grabbed her bag and swept towards the stairs.

"No," his voice was hurt. "I would never wish that…especially not on you."

She turned back, her cold gaze taking in the sadness in his face. He was still sitting on the ground where he had fallen, his unruly dark auburn hair rustling in the slight breeze. His eyes gazed at her with open longing and she turned away quickly, hiding the tears that threatened her eyes.

"Your actions would say otherwise, Potter," she returned coldly, trying to summon her anger once again. "How did you know I was up here anyways?"

He gingerly reached into his pocket and pulled out a well-worn, folded piece of parchment.

She sniffed haughtily. "Been spying on me, have you? Make sure I'm not going to tell the Slytherians all your little secrets?"

She heard him sigh. "Celeste," the pleading was so heavy in his voice that she had to squeeze her eyes shut.

"What?" she growled, whirling around, her expression willed into iciness.

He stood and walked towards her, stopping a couple feet away. "I've known you for four years…this isn't you."

She stuck her chin out haughtily, mimicking her brother. "What do you know, Potter…my family…my lineage is worth ten times what yours is…"

"Which side?" he demanded, his features sharpening slightly.

She balked, surprise washing over her face. "What did you say?"

"I said, which side, Celeste Granger?" he took a forceful step forward, emphasizing his words. "Because according to your new friends…your mum was worse then a muggle…"

Her hazel eyes flashed. "My mother was the best witch of her age!" she cried defiantly.

A small smile tipped his mouth and he took another step forward.

"Nathaniel Sirius Potter, stay away from me!" she cried suddenly, putting a hand up as if to ward him off.

"Or what? You'll call your brother?" he taunted.

Her eyes narrowed and she pulled out her wand, its tip planted under his chin threateningly. "Leave me alone…" she continued, her voice deadly.

He raised his hands, but the smirk remained on his face. "Not until you tell me the truth."

She let out a mirthless laugh. "This is the truth, Potter…"

He shook his head, pushing away her wand and taking another step forward so that his face was inches from hers. "No, Celestine Andromeda Malfoy…it's not."

She bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze, unable to meet his piercing eyes any longer. His hand gently raised her chin so that she was looking at him again.

"The Celeste I know worried about her connection with families like the Lestranges and Blacks…and treasured her ties with the Weasleys and Lupins…that Celeste is still here," his fingers traced her cheek gently. "So the question is, why is she hiding behind this ridiculous façade?"

Celeste savored the feel of his touch, then quickly tore herself away. "People change, Potter…I realized how silly it was to deny my true lineage…I value you the right things now."

"Damn it, Celeste," he suddenly exploded, blue green eyes on fire. "Why are you playing games? No one is here to listen to your acting…why can't you be honest with me?"

She looked up at him, her expression sad. "It's not a game, Nathaniel…" she whispered. She turned from him slowly and didn't look back as she descended the narrow stairs, Nathaniel staring after her.

* * *

><p>Celeste collapsed into the chair beside her brother, deep circles under her eyes.<p>

"Are you alright?" Scorpio asked quietly as Snape swept into the classroom.

Celeste shook her head slowly, rubbing her eyes once more and pulled out her books. "I'll be fine…" she whispered.

He gave her a disbelieving glance, but turned back to their professor.

Snape lectured for another hour about the uses of the stunning jinx and how it would be one of the most important spells they would ever master. Celeste caught Nathaniel staring at her and gave him a cold glare.

His expression blanched and then he sunk into his seat. Gabby noticed his sudden change in demeanor and followed his glance across the room to where the two Malfoys sat. Her blue eyes hardened and she gave Celeste the dirtiest look she could muster before turning back to her cousin.

Snape caught the action, however, and assigned the pair of them extra lines, which only increased the loathing in Gabby's stare.

When Snape dismissed them, Celeste started to walk over to apologize, but Scorpio caught her arm, shaking his head forcefully. She halted, defeated, and gathered her bag and books from the floor.

"Come on…" Scorpio called softly.

"Aren't you two coming to the Quidditch match?" Adonis asked, noticing they were headed for the library.

Scorpio shook his head. "I promised I would help Celeste with our potions homework…"

Celeste gave him a rueful smile as they walked in the opposite direction from the rest of the students. "You know that was a hardly passable lie…if anyone needs help with their schoolwork…"

Scorpio gave her a wounded glare. "Potions is my best class…I think I can rightfully claim that I got some of mum's brains as well…"

"Keep telling yourself that, Scorpio…" she replied, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"There, see…" he returned, a smile breaking through his pale features.

She glanced at him. "What?"

"You are still in there…I haven't seen you so much as crack a smile since term started…"

"That's not fair!" she retorted.

"Alright, fine…" he acquiesced. "Then a real smile…not your fake, Malfoy smile."

Her brow knitted in concentration, but she didn't argue.

"Harder then you thought?" he asked after a moment.

She paused, turning to face him. The corridor around them was deserted and she allowed a small bit of pain to creep into her hazel eyes. "I didn't think it would be like this…"

Scorpio gathered her into a small hug. "Someday…" he whispered.

They stood frozen together for the span of a minute before she broke away, giving him a sideways smile. "Come on…we'd better get to work if you're going to help me get my Potions grade up to par…"

Scorpio laughed quietly, shouldering his bag and followed her down the corridor.

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express chugged through the wintery hillsides back towards London, its whistle echoing eerily through the trees.<p>

Ari Lupin sat in her seat across from Jared Wood and Gabby Weasley, her hair alternating between red and green as the other two rolled with laughter. Nathaniel Potter sat beside Ari, but his serious gaze was fixed on the passing landscape, his mind far from his three friends.

"Nate! Oi! Nathaniel Potter!" Jared called, his boyish grin widening as he aimed a punch at his best friend.

Nathaniel cried out in shock, rubbing his arm. "What did you do that for?"

"Where were you? Jared's been trying to get your attention for ages?" Ari asked quietly.

Gabby's blue eyes narrowed. "Bet his mind was on Malfoy…" she said waspishly.

He turned a glare on his cousin. "Watch it, Gabby…"

"Come on, Nate…ever since that day on the Astronomy Tower, you've only been half here…" Gabby returned.

Ari placed a sympathetic hand on Nathaniel's arm. "What is on your mind?"

He sighed. "I was just thinking about last Christmas holidays when we were all at the Weasley house…together."

Ari and Jared nodded slowly, their eyes slightly unfocused as memories swam to the front of their minds.

"You do know where your little girlfriend is spending her holidays, don't you?" Gabby asked, face sour. "I heard Brigit Lestrange and William Campbell talking…they're going to be visiting Malfoy Manor over the break…where Scorpio and Celeste will be welcoming them."

Shock flooded Ari's face, but Nathaniel's was grim.

"You should tell your dad, Gabby…maybe the Order should know…" Ari whispered.

Nathaniel's face suddenly brightened. "The Order! That's it!" he cried, excitement in his voice. "Listen, what if Celeste and Scorpio have only been acting like they hate us because of the Order?"

The other three looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, mate?" Jared asked.

Nathaniel could hardly contain his excitement, it was so obvious, and he wondered why it hadn't crossed his mind before this. "I mean, what if they are acting on the Order's behalf…you know, trying to solidify their dad's work with the Death Eaters?"

Gabby's face was still bewildered. "You mean, Celeste would lie to her closest friends and act like she hates us because the Order told her to?" her voice was skeptical.

"Yes!" Nathaniel practically shouted.

Ari shook her head. "Think about it, Nate. We've always shared everything with each other. Why wouldn't Celeste tell us what was happening and what she was doing?"

"Maybe the Order forbade her from saying anything?" he suggested.

Gabby scoffed. "Since when has the fact that someone forbid us from something stopped us?" she posed.

Jared and Ari nodded in agreement; over half the detentions they had served were because they had broken rules.

"Face it, Nate…she's gone…" Jared said simply.

A figure walked past their compartment door, honey brown hair glimmering in the late afternoon sun. Celeste looked in and a moment of longing flickered across her face before it once again hardened. She continued past, and Gabby turned towards Nate again.

"You see?"

Nathaniel sighed. "I suppose your right…"

* * *

><p>Celeste settled into her seat, pulling out an old book from her bag. The compartment door banged open and she looked up to find her brother stepping in and shutting the door once again behind him.<p>

His grey green eyes were weary and his face strained. He held out a piece of folded parchment to her and sank into the seat. "Got this just a minute ago…" he explained.

Celeste laid down her book and unfolded the paper. There were two sentences scrawled in their father's hasty handwriting.

_Lestranges and Carrows at Manor. Be on best behavior._

She raised her gaze to her brothers and his eyes spoke volumes.

"No rest for the wicked?" Celeste asked benignly.

Scorpio's lips turned up slightly. "At least we got a warning."

Celeste sighed and opened her book once more. "I wish we were going back to Headquarters…at least we could spend Christmas amongst friends…"

"Instead of in the den of wolves?" Scorpio added lightly.

She laughed quietly. "Maybe we can convince father to clear the house out for one night…"

Scorpio's smile faded and his eyes grew dark. "You know very well that father has to do whatever he is told to…either by the Order or the Death Eaters…"

Celeste scowled. "You know, I'm beginning to hate them both equally…"

Scorpio nodded, staring out the window absently.

"By the way, would you care to be an older brother and keep Adonis Zabini off of me?" she growled.

He turned to her once more, amusement budding in his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "He's been bugging me every since…Nathaniel and I…just, keep him off me, alright?"

"His family is very influential, Celeste…not to mention powerful amongst certain circles."

"I don't care!" she cried. "I've already given up my life for the damn Order, I'm not going to pawn myself off to that git Zabini for them as well!"

"Alright," Scorpio replied, voice pacifying. "I'll do what I can…"

"He's vile," she growled in an undertone.

Scorpio allowed a smile to climb into his face once more. "But…"

"NO!" Celeste cut him off.

He stifled a laugh as she buried her face back into her book.

The compartment door opened once more, revealing Brigit Lestrange, Adonis Zabini, and William Campbell.

"Mind if we join you?" William asked, while Adonis cast eager dark eyes to where Celeste was obviously ignoring them.

Scorpio shook his head. "We'd rather be alone for awhile…" he sighed.

Brigit looked taken aback and started to say something, but Scorpio held up a hand, his face exhausted. "We'll see you at the Manor when we get there…"

She nodded curtly and the three turned back out into the hallway, Adonis looking slightly crestfallen.

"Thank you," Celeste breathed once the door had shut once more.

Scorpio grinned. "What are big brothers for?"

She rolled her eyes, settling further back in the seat and folding her legs under her.

The compartment door opened once more and she groaned.

Scorpio stiffened. "Get out, Potter," he growled.

Celeste's eyes snapped up to the figure hurriedly shutting the door and pulling the curtain, hiding them from view.

"I just have to ask Celeste something," he said quietly.

"I said, get out!" Scorpio raged, his voice barely controlled.

Nathaniel fell to the seat next to her and she scooted back at his nearness. His eyes fixed on hers, blue green depths penetrating. "Are you acting like this because the Order told you to?" he asked in a rush.

Celeste's mouth worked silently, but Scorpio hauled Nathaniel up by his shirt and placed his wand against Nate's chest.

"Get out before I do something I'll not likely regret, Potter…" Scorpio's voice sank to a deadly whisper.

"I just want the truth, Malfoy…" Nathaniel returned, his eyes flashing.

"She's already told you…get over your sick infatuation and stop bothering my sister with your delusions."

"Why don't you let her speak for herself…"

"She already has…" Scorpio returned, eyes narrowed.

"Scorpio…" Celeste stood, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned a knowing look to her, his expression intense and hard.

Her eyes closed for a moment, then opened, focusing coldly on Nathaniel's features. She pulled Scorpio's hand away, keeping her gaze locked with Nate's. "He's right…leave before something happens that we can't take back…"

"But…Celeste…" Nathaniel reached out a hand to her.

Scorpio's wand tip pushed further into Nathaniel's chest and anger seethed into his eyes. "Back off, Malfoy…"

"You first," Scorpio returned.

Nathaniel glared at him for a moment longer and then took a step back. He cast a look at Celeste before disappearing back into the corridor.

Both Scorpio and Celeste sank back into their seats and were silent until the train pulled into King's Cross. Scorpio swung his bag over his shoulder and then picked up Celeste's.

"Come on," he said quietly, making his way out through the throng of people.

Celeste followed, feeling like they were going to a funeral. She finally spotted their father standing in the crowd, his platinum hair pulled back smoothly into a long ponytail and dressed in an expensive looking black suit. His face looked weary, the angles standing out in sharp contrast to his blazing grey eyes.

"Father," Scorpio said simply as they arrived before him.

He nodded at his son and gave a short, warm look to Celeste. "Train ride pleasant?"

Both nodded mutely. Celeste caught sight of the Potters and Weasleys across the platform, eagerly and joyfully greeting one another, oblivious to the cloud that hung over the Malfoys.

Draco cast a loathing look towards Harry Potter. Nathaniel's father gave a curt nod and turned away. Draco sighed, turning back to his children.

"Come, I have the car out front…"

The hurried along beside him, and only when they had passed through the barrier and were amongst a crowd of muggles did their father speak again.

"You received my message?" he asked softly.

Celeste and Scorpio nodded.

"Then you know what is expected?"

Again they nodded in assent.

He stopped, fixing both of them with a steely gaze. "Bellatrix Lestrange is not a fool and neither are the Carrows…you will need to be alert at every moment." He paused, gathering his strength. "And they expect…that the Dark Lord is returning to us once more."

Celeste's eyes momentarily widened in fear. "Father?"

He grasped her shoulders. "You, especially, must be careful. They know now about your mother…and you greatly resemble her, Celeste, in looks as well as temperament. You must be on guard…" he sighed. "If only I had more time to teach you…but there is no help for that now."

Without explaining, he turned and began walking once more.

Exchanging confused looks, Scorpio and Celeste followed quietly in his wake.

* * *

><p>Malfoy Manor rose loomingly from the barren landscape. A large iron fence surrounded it on every side, only adding to the forbidding feel.<p>

The three Malfoys walked solemnly up the drive towards the gate. Just as the reached the intertwining iron bars, Draco Malfoy held up his wand arm in a kind of mock salute and they passed through as if the gate was made of vapor.

Celeste glanced back in amazement, but neither Scorpio nor their father seemed fazed by the idea that they had just walked through solid metal.

She had a chance to look around once at the sweeping grounds before they were in the large entry way of the Manor itself. A roaring fire burned across the massive room, glistening in the marble floor. Rich tapestries hung from the walls, depicting scenes from various medieval tales. Sconces lined the walls and flickered as a cold breeze followed them through the doorway. Marble stairs climbed the far wall, disappearing into the upper level.

Scorpio laid their bags onto the floor and a house elf scurried forward to drag them up the stairs.

"Ah, my dear nephew…" a voice rang out from across the room. Celeste followed it to its source and found a woman before the fire. Her dark, heavy lidded eyes were partially hidden by a tangle of dark hair and her smile was icy cold.

Draco stepped forward, greeting her quietly. He motioned to her and Scorpio and they followed, but Celeste kept herself slightly hidden behind her brother.

Scorpio also greeted her, though his eyes were expressionless.

"I'd like to present my daughter, Bellatrix," Draco stepped to the side, so that Celeste was fully visible, "Celestine Andromeda Malfoy."

Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes swept over her and Celeste momentarily had the feeling of being a mouse cornered by a very sadistic cat.

"Well, Draco, she certainly has grown…those ridiculous pictures you kept don't do her justice…" Bellatrix scolded, circling Celeste slowly. "Too bad she looks so very like her mudblood mother…"

Celeste's eyes hardened and she turned a murderous gaze on her great aunt.

Bellatrix's face seemed to light at her response. "Although…perhaps there are some traces of you in her, Draco…"

Draco nodded imperceptively. "Why don't you two go upstairs until dinner."

"Nonsense, Draco, you're expecting guests…they should be here to witness how…influential you have become," Bellatrix's voice was sickeningly sweet. She clapped her hand once. "Elf!"

A small house elf came scurrying at her voice and bowed low before her, his ears scrapping the marble floor. "Yes, Mistress Bellatrix?"

"Take the two young Malfoys and get them settled and ready for dinner," she said softly, glancing over at the siblings. "My daughter and the Carrows will be joining us."

The elf bowed again and looked up expectantly at Scorpio and Celeste. "Young Master and Mistress, please come with me," he squeaked.

Draco gave them a swift nod and they followed the elf up the marble staircase and down a long hallway.

"Master Scorpio, sir," the elf pushed open a door and Scorpio gave Celeste a small smile before stepping in.

"I'll be right here if you need anything," he said softly before closing the door.

The elf started down the hall once more and then turned down a smaller one, opening another door. "Mistress Celestine…" the elf beckoned into the room and she followed him inside. She had to bit her lip to hide the gasp. A large four poster bed sat against one wall, its hangings deep scarlet and gauzy white. The wardrobe took up another wall, the cherry wood shining in the light of the fire.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

The elf looked at her strangely, bowed and then disappeared out the door.

Celeste merely walked around, inspecting the room slowly, not sure of what else to do. She found an antique silver comb and mirror set laying on the vanity as well as a collection of books on a small shelf near the bed. A small smile graced her lips when she realized that her father had left them for her.

The door opened once more and the elf stepped in, carrying a dark bundle of clothes. "Excuse me, Mistress…but Master Draco asked me to give you these…for the formal dinners."

Celeste looked down at her jeans and dark blue sweater. "This isn't good enough?" she asked absently.

The elf looked startled, then bowed again. "Indeed, Mistress Celestine, you look beautiful…much like young Mistress Hermione…but your father…"

"You knew my mother?" Celeste interrupted, falling to her knees before the small creature.

The elf stuttered and backed away. "Forbidden to speak…"

Celeste nodded, her expression dropping. "Of course…" she whispered. She picked up the clothes and carried them to the bed. "Thank you," she whispered.

The elf tried to hide his astonishment at this and scurried back out the door, as if afraid he would get in trouble by remaining in her presence.

She started to pick through the clothes the elf had brought in, hanging them in her wardrobe absently, while admiring the beautiful, rich fabrics.

A soft knock sounded on the door and it opened a moment later, revealing the pale and drawn features of Draco Malfoy. A smile touched his thin lips at the sight of her picking through the wardrobe.

"Is everything alright? It's been a long time since I've had to worry about clothes for a young lady…"

Celeste nodded, giving him a small smile. "They're perfect, father…thank you."

"These were your mothers…" he said absently, running his hand over the velvet of a dark green gown. A longing entered his grey eyes, but quickly disappeared.

"Mum's?" Celeste asked reverently, gaping at the clothes with a new appreciation.

Draco shook his head. "Not all…just this one. The others belonged to my own mother, Narcissa, and some are new…just yours."

She smiled again, taking his hand as he brushed back a stray piece of honeyed hair. The emerald of her bracelet flashed in the firelight and Draco traced the jewels with a finger. "I am glad you are here, my darling."

"Me too, father…" she whispered.

He led her over to the bed and pulled her down to sit beside him. "Celestine, I want you to remain as invisible as possible while here."

She gave him a confused look, but his face remained fiercely determined.

"I want you to be within sight of myself, Scorpio, or Severus at all times…do not allow anyone to pull you away from us, do you understand?"

Celeste nodded, hazel eyes still puzzled. "But why?"

Draco sighed. "There are those who would see our family fall from power…and those who will seek to grab ahold of our influence by any means necessary…you are the wild card, my dear. No one here has ever seen you before as being someone of consequence. Most will still revile you because of your mother…" he paused. "But some would…use you…to justify their own means. Please…stay close."

She placed a small hand over Draco's. "I promise nothing will happen to me, father…"

* * *

><p>The days passed quickly in a haze of swirling snow and constant visitors to Malfoy Manor. One thing remained constant however, the Malfoy family was never left alone together. So it was, that on December 22nd, the day that Scorpio and Celeste would celebrate their birthday together for the first time in eleven years, the Death Eaters had called an urgent meeting.<p>

The Malfoy twins had been livid upon finding out, but had quickly hid their feelings in favor of keeping up the charade before Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Brigit, who had come to stay over the holiday.

Celeste dressed anxiously, marveling at the luxury of the dark green gown that defined her figure. The narrow straps hugged the edge of her shoulders and dropped into a rounded neckline, from there the material cascaded elegantly to the floor, shimmering slightly.

She quickly ran the silver brush through her hair, twisting it up so that only a couple curling tendrils hung round her face.

She jumped as a knock sounded on the door and it opened quietly. Scorpio appeared, dressed stylishly in a knee length black coat and trousers. His brownish blonde hair fell in handsome disarray about his pale face.

He whistled when he saw her. "Now you look like a Malfoy…" he said softly. He walked over to her and draped the black shawl around her shoulders. "Shame Potter isn't here…" he added, a mischievous glint in his grey green eyes.

"I thought you didn't approve of Nathanial and I…" she challenged, a smug grin on her face.

Scorpio laughed quietly. "I just don't like the idea of him snogging my sister in public…" he answered. "Happy birthday, by the way…"

She grinned up at him. "Same to you…shame we have to celebrate it with all dad's _lovely_ friends…" she growled out the last few words.

"There's more to tonight then just a dinner, Celestine…" he warned.

They heard the front doors open and close loudly and voices carried up from the entrance hall and staircase.

Fear flickered momentarily in her face. "Is it time?" she whispered.

He nodded once, taking her arm and leading her back down the hall. "Don't worry…you're twice the witch of anyone else here…after all, you are Hermione Granger's daughter…" his sidelong smile lit his eyes.

She returned it gently, then arranged her features into what she hoped looked like the Malfoy mask of arrogant indifference.

She felt him take a deep breath before pushing through the twin doors into an elegant dining room. Several of the chairs along the long table were already occupied, but Scorpio led her to the very end and they settled themselves into two chairs close to their father.

Brigit was seated between her mother and father across the table and she gave a small smirk to Celeste as the house elves placed a variety of dishes on the table.

Both siblings remained quiet throughout the meal, finding it better to say nothing in response to the talk about different acts of brutality and torture reported by various Death Eaters.

As several elves cleared away the table, an excited buzz began among the guests. There were others present now and Celeste was loathed to see Adonis Zabini standing near his parents. When he turned towards her direction, she ducked behind Scorpio to hide from his view.

In doing so, she bumped into a dark figure and turned quickly, an apology on her lips when she froze.

"Forgive me, my lady, I did not realize you were here," fathomless green eyes locked onto hers and Celeste drew in a ragged breath.

"No," she managed finally. "It was my fault. I was…" she glanced behind her for any sign of Adonis, but was pulled back by a feathery kiss to her hand.

The man before her swept a deep bow, then straightened, brushing a dark curl behind his ear.

"Jasper Morgan," he introduced, flashing a small smile.

She quickly fought the flush of heat rising to her pale cheeks. "Celestine Malfoy," she replied softly.

His eyes widened slightly. "Malfoy…I didn't know old Scorpio had a sister…but then maybe they've kept you hidden away all these years…for good reason." The blush of color deepened in her cheeks at his open perusal of her form.

She felt a hand on her elbow and turned slightly.

"I see you've met my sister, Jasper…now I'd kindly ask you to remove yourself from her presence," Scorpio growled softly.

Jasper laughed, the sound like a pealing bell. "Ah, Scorpio, I'm harmless…I wouldn't dream of reaching above myself for the likes of a Malfoy heiress…" his deep green eyes caught hers once more. "Heard about what's happening tonight, Scorpio…also heard a rumor that the Dark Lord is doing it himself…" he trailed off suggestively.

Scorpio's eyes flashed. "That's none of your concern, nor mine, Jasper…we are here to follow orders, not to question."

Celeste looked in confusion at her brother's stoic features. "Scorpio?" she questioned quietly.

He shook his head, cutting off her query. "If you'll excuse us, Jasper."

The other nodded, casting one more electrifying look at Celeste before Scorpio led her across the room to their father.

Draco took Celeste's hands and kissed her cheek. "You look so beautiful…" and she could almost see the longing for her mother in his eyes.

"Father…" Scorpio stated calmly, and he turned to find Severus Snape sweeping towards them.

"Draco," he intoned lightly, then turned a quick nod of acknowledgment to Celeste and Scorpio. "Are you sure this is the right course of action, Draco?" Snape questioned, a hard edge to his voice.

Draco looked over at his son, his face clouded. "It was his idea, Severus …I cannot stop him."

Snape turned his black eyes on Scorpio. "You realize what this will mean?"

Scorpio nodded once, stony faced. "If something were to happen to father…I want to know I can keep Celeste safe and carry on where father left off."

"Wait, what is going on?" Celeste hissed, her hazel eyes flashing.

A sudden hush fell over the group of Death Eaters and the dark of the night seemed to grow even deeper.

"My Lord…" Bellatrix's voice cried in breathless joy.

Celeste and Scorpio turned slowly as their father stepped in front of them, and gained their first glimpse of Lord Voldemort.

The red eyes captured Celeste's in horror and she had to fight for the will to remain where she was instead of bolting from the aura that surrounded the pale, snake-like man.

Voldemort caught sight of their father and glided forward. "Draco, how kind of you to offer your home for this little…gathering," the voice came out in a slippery hiss.

Draco Malfoy nodded his head once as Voldemort stopped before him. "And this must be your son…how pleased I am that you are following in your father's footsteps…" A glimmer of a smile appeared on his thin lips as he spotted Celeste hidden behind them. "And who is this, Draco?"

Celeste saw her father's face drain of what little color was there. Apparently, they were hoping that Scorpio's presence would shield her from the Dark Lord's view.

Fear beating rapidly within her chest, she took a step forward, giving a small bow. "Celestine Malfoy, my Lord," she heard herself say reverently.

The smile broadened on Voldemort's face as he turned towards Draco, who was staring at her incredulously. "Your daughter, Draco?" he asked, an undertone of threat in his voice.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco answered woodenly.

"Seemingly back from the grave…" Voldemort mused. "Perhaps she would like to show the same loyalty as her brother?" He sneered at the grey tinge in Draco's face. "Or perhaps you're not willing to part with such a lovely treasure…"

Celeste kept her eyes fixed and she vaguely felt Scorpio's hand in hers, drawing her back.

Voldemort was quiet for a moment, then turned back to Draco. "Shall we begin?" his red eyes drifted to Scorpio.

Both nodded and the group moved as one towards the fireplace. Scorpio shoved Celeste at Snape as they were momentarily hidden from view. "Get her out of here…she doesn't need to witness this," he whispered, his grey green eyes burning.

Celeste felt Snape's hands close over her arms and begin to pull her from the gathering circle of Death Eaters. "Wait! What is going on!" she demanded, struggling against Snape's hold. "Let me go!"

"Hush, foolish girl…" his voice hissed in her ear. "Trust me when I say that it is better if you not see this…"

Eager anticipation fell over the group as Snape dragged her towards the double doors.

She heard Voldemort's voice in a triumphant cry, "_MORSMORDRE INSIGNIUM_!"

There was a vibrant flash of green and then she heard Scorpio cry out in agony. She strained against Snape, her heart hammering. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, but she had no idea why.

"Scorpio!" she whimpered. "What have they done!"

Snape finally succeeded in getting her beyond the doors and pushed her into a cushioned window seat. "Hush, Celeste…" he scolded. "Your brother has been given a great honor." His voice was suggestive and when she looked into his face, his eyes held a pleading fire. "You must remember…" he whispered.

Vaguely she heard Scorpio's voice warning her that they would have to play their parts in her mind. She shook her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "What did they do to him?" she begged.

"The same that has been done to the rest of us," and he pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing the ugly Death's Head mark that seemed to move in the light.

Celeste let out a gasp of horror, then slumped forward, Snape barely catching her shoulders.

"You must endure it…you are a Malfoy…" he whispered urgently. "Do you want to get us all killed?"

She sobered immediately.

Snape's dark gaze filled with understanding. "We walk a very delicate line, Miss Malfoy…you must learn it as well…"

She nodded once, brushing the last of the wetness from her face and straightening. "I suppose I should congratulate my brother," she spoke slowly.

Severus' mouth set in a thin line. "That would be prudent."

She stood slowly, taking a moment to soothe her features into calm resignation. Her eyes met Snape's and she took his arm, as if he were escorting her back from the stairway.

Draco met them at the door, his face wan. Celeste took his offered arm, trying to lend some form of strength to her father. He silently thanked Snape, who flanked them back into the room.

Scorpio appeared at the edge of the circle, looking feverish. His eyes were bright and skin ashen and beaded with sweat. He stumbled into his sister's arms and Celeste held tightly to his shoulders, her eyes locked with his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She hushed him quickly and pulled him up to stand beside her. Wrapping her arm around his to support him, she led him proudly back into the circle of Death Eaters.

"Miss Malfoy," she heard from beside her and turned to find Jasper Morgan's smiling features. "You must be very proud of your brother."

She let an arrogant smile wash over her face. "Of course…he and my father have never given me reason to doubt their loyalty to our cause," she replied haughtily, her thoughts on the Order.

"Perhaps you would allow me to escort you for tea?" he asked, holding out a hand to her.

Celeste turned to Scorpio and his eyes pleaded with her to reject the offer. She released his arm, making sure he was standing straight before placing her hand delicately in Jasper's. A small smile turned her lips, "Of course."

Jasper led her out onto the small balcony and she clutched her wrap closer against the cold. She caught a momentary glimpse of Brigit and Adonis in the bay window before they disappeared behind the curtains.

A shiver of premonition ran down her spine and Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders, mistaking her shudder for cold. She gave him a small, indulgent smile.

"So, Master Morgan, how do you know my brother?" she asked quietly, turning her eyes to his.

Jasper leaned back against the stone railing. "We were at Hogwarts together." At her questioning glance, he continued. "I was in my fifth year when you and your brother first came…I was the Slytherian prefect."

She nodded in understanding, turning her gaze out to the star spangled sky. Her mind touched on Nathaniel, wondering if he was seeing the same canopy as she.

"Miss Malfoy," Jasper's voice pulled her back to the present. "This may seem forward…but I was wondering if I may call on you?"

She gave a start of surprise, quickly covering it with a vague smile. "But, Master Morgan, my brother and I will be returning to school soon…and I'm only fifteen."

A soft laugh escaped his lips and he nodded. "I thought perhaps I could meet you if you were to venture into Hogsmeade…and I am only nineteen…surely not too old to protest a chance at getting to know you better…" he continued, his voice silky. Her eyes met his once more as he took her hand. "I would consider it a great honor if the daughter of Draco Malfoy would dare to grant me an afternoon of her company."

She found herself nodding, mesmerized by the depths of his green eyes.

He placed a tender kiss to her palm, hesitating for a moment and then leaning forward to place the same feathery caress to her lips.

"Morgan!" a harsh cry interrupted.

Jasper pulled back slightly; his eyes locked on hers, but did not release her hands. Celeste inhaled softly, her lips parting and the longing for his kiss welling in her stomach.

Scorpio Malfoy appeared in her peripheral vision, his face a mask of fury. He pulled at Jasper's shoulder, breaking the spell between them.

Celeste swelled with rage. "Scorpio! Can't you let me alone for even a moment!" she cried.

Her brother turned shocked eyes to her, then they hardened once more as he faced Jasper. "I recommend you go back inside…" he whispered dangerously.

Jasper inclined his head slightly, gave an enigmatic smile to Celeste and strolled back through the doors and into the sitting room.

Celeste watched him until he was out of sight and then her blazing eyes found her brother. "Why must you ruin everything!"

He grabbed a hold of her shoulders, shaking her a bit. "He is dangerous, Celeste! You can't play him…"

"I wasn't! And what is this anyways, you let Adonis Zabini sniff around my heels, but then when someone that is actually something comes along, all of a sudden it's too dangerous!"

His eyes narrowed. "And what about Potter?"

Silence fell like a thunderclap.

She drew herself up. "What about him? I was told to leave him behind, remember?" Her eyes flashed.

"Celeste, please…Jasper Morgan is more then he seems…he may even be acting on the Dark Lord's orders…"

At this, her temper flared. "So the only reason someone would flatter or engage me is because they were acting on the Dark Lord's orders?" she demanded. "How I wish I could be as impervious to other's feelings as you are, Scorpio!" She turned on her heel and rushed back into the sitting room, not stopping until she reached the darkness beyond the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Review...Review...Review... :)<em>


	15. Year Four, Pt 3 Ludens Ignis

"Cheater!" Gabrielle Weasley cried at her cousin as his bishop checked her king. "Nathaniel Potter, you are a dirty, rotten git!"

Nathaniel gave her a smug smile, stretching his long arms. "You just have to know when you're beat, Gabby."

Drew Weasley gave him a jubilant look from across the room where he was sitting with Nate's older sister, Gwen.

Gabby sighed in exasperation, gathering up the pieces and board.

"Hey guys!" Rose Weasley ran into the room, her fiery hair streaming behind her. "The Order is having a meeting!"

"Wicked…time to try out Uncle George's improved Extendable Ears Deluxe edition…" Drew pulled a paper bag from his pocket.

"Where did…" Gwen asked incredulously.

Drew grinned. "He let me take some to try out…course he didn't know I was using it against the Order…"

He and Nathaniel grabbed a pair and they all tore quietly down the hall. Stopping at the first floor landing, they lowered the other end of the Extendable Ears so they were right outside the parlor door.

"Can you hear anything?" Rose asked.

"Shh…" Gabby scolded her sister.

"What did you say?" Ronald Weasley's voice spoke through the small microphone.

The group hushed immediately.

Severus Snape's oily voice answered softly, "The Dark Lord has returned…he was at Malfoy Manor just five nights past."

"Speaking of, where is the miserable git?" Ron returned sarcastically.

A pop and swish of flames answered his question.

"Draco, I'm glad you could make it," Harry Potter's voice welcomed. "Snape has just been telling us about recent…events…at your home."

There was a sigh, heavy and grief laden. "What he says is true. The Death Eaters were all gathered to witness his return to Britain."

"He's come back?" Minerva McGonagall breathed softly.

Silence settled for a minute and Gabby shifted impatiently.

"So what are our steps now?" Ginny Potter asked.

"Surely we need to take steps to establish greater protection over the members of the Order…Voldemort won't have forgotten the last time he let us gain a good foothold," Ron speculated.

"The Ministry will need to be watched too," Percy added. "That will be one of the first places that the Death Eaters will try and take."

"They have already infiltrated the Ministry…not in positions of power yet, but make no mistake…" Severus answered. "They are there, waiting for the order to act."

"Hogwarts, as well," Luna Longbottom's dreamy voice said quietly.

"He wouldn't dream of taking the school, would he?" Susannah Weasley asked.

"I'm afraid he will…" Harry sighed. "Draco, are you still with us? You and Severus are more important than ever…"

"I must," Draco's voice was weary. "I have no other choice."

They heard Ron scoff. "You could go back to your old master."

A collective gasp followed his comment, and the group of teens could almost hear anger crackle in response.

"He has my children, Weasley," Draco's voice answered, his fury barely contained.

"What did you say, Draco?" Ginny asked, worry punctuating her words.

"He has my children…the Dark Lord…" Draco answered. "Scorpio and Celeste are now in his clutches…"

"Severus?" Harry's voice inquired.

Another heavy sigh echoed through the room. "When the Dark Lord returned, Scorpio made the choice to join him…under the assumption that if something was to happen to Draco, he could continue to ensure the protection of his sister and the link to the Order. The Dark Lord himself took his pledge and marked him."

Nathaniel's eyes flashed as he met Gabby's at Snape's words.

"And Celeste?" Luna prodded.

"Celestine Malfoy has been targeted by Jasper Morgan, most likely on the orders of the Dark Lord…but there is no denying that he is relishing his task," Snape answered, a hint of disgust in his dark voice.

"I remember a boy named Jasper Morgan…wasn't he a prefect? Left Hogwarts a couple years ago," McGonagall asked.

"Yes, but since he has become one of the Dark Lord's most avid supporters…there are rumors…" he trailed off.

"Rumors of what, Severus," Ginny asked, hesitation in her voice.

"That he has become one of the most trusted advisors to the Dark Lord…and his pleasure surpasses even that of the Carrows in torture…" Snape answered, and there was a small groan.

After a moment's silence, Harry sighed again. "Then it is more precarious then we thought."

"My children, Potter!" Draco raged. "It is one thing that_ I_ risk everything for the Order…now my children are in his hands!"

"I understand, Draco," Harry began calmly.

Draco's anger broke, and the need for the Extendable Ears suddenly became unnecessary.

"Do you?" Malfoy fumed. "Is your family constantly under the cloud of suspicion? Must you watch even what you say to your children? How you look at them? I cannot even tell them of their mother!"

The door to the parlor flew open and Drew and Nathaniel hastily yanked up the end of the Ears.

"You have left my family unprotected in the hands of the Dark Lord and yet you want me to meekly come and deliver news to you…like a dutiful lapdog?" Draco Malfoy's imposing figure appeared in the doorway. "Will you be satisfied when I have lost everything dear to me?"

"Draco, please…" Ginny appeared before him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We all know that you are under a great deal of pressure. We can take Scorpio and Celeste back here…keep them safe at Headquarters."

Draco sighed, his shoulders slumping. "It is too late for that now…if they were to disappear, it would cast doubt on Severus and I…"

Snape passed into the hall. "Draco, we must go before we are missed…"

Malfoy nodded slowly, stepping towards the door.

Harry caught Snape's arm as he turned to follow. "Is there no way?"

Severus shook his head curtly. "They have given themselves freely into the Dark Lord's web…pray that it does not capture us all…"

With that, he turned, black robes billowing, and followed Draco out the door. Two loud cracks announced their departure from the Black house.

Harry sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"There is nothing you could do, Harry…Scorpio and Celeste…" Ginny tried to comfort him.

"It's like Hermione all over again, Ginny…" he breathed, his voice tight.

Ron appeared at his side. "We should finish the meeting…"

Harry and Ginny followed him back inside, shutting the door once more, but the Extendable Ears did not drop again.

Nathaniel, Ari, Gabby, and Jared stood staring at one another in dumbstruck horror. Finally Nathaniel's eyes narrowed and anger flashed into his features.

"I told you that she was acting on orders…" he growled and disappeared back down the hall, silence following him.

* * *

><p>Celeste carefully unpacked her trunk back into the small wardrobe in her dormitory room. She was the first of the fourth year Gryffindors to arrive back, as she and her brother had been specially brought through Hogsmeade. She savored the solitude, knowing that once the others returned, she would have to endure their stony silence once more.<p>

She stifled a quiet laugh at some of the clothes that had made it back into her trunk. Obviously, her father had ordered their house elf to pack things that more befitted her class as a Malfoy. She placed them on the bottom shelf of the bureau, content to pull out her worn blue sweater.

Voices and feet sounded on the spiral staircase outside and she steeled herself against the coming storm. Mickela Phillips and Morgana Redding were the first in, and they gave Celeste small smiles as they pulled their bags over to the other side of the room where their beds were.

Chattering lightly, Gabby and Ari followed them in, flushed from the cold air. The stopped when they saw Celeste and a moment of silence passed between them.

"Good holiday, Celeste?" Ari asked quietly, her blue eyes bright.

She gave a curt nod, surprise washing over her face. "Yours?"

Ari nodded, but Gabby gave a disgusted frown. "All except for having to put up with my tosser brother and git of a cousin…"

Celeste laughed lightly, then turned back to her own trunk as they went to their own beds. The air in the dormitory felt more light hearted then it had since the beginning of term.

After they had all settled, Celeste followed her roommates down to the Great Hall. She was greeted by the gang of sixth year Slytherians at the door, but she waved them coolly aside, heading instead for the long table filling with Gryffindor students. Scorpio gave her a small smile as he sat between Brigit and Adonis.

She settled into a spot a little ways down from Gabby and the rest, absently picking at her food while reading their Defense Against the Dark Arts book. She felt someone lean close to her and started.

"We know the truth…" Nathaniel whispered, then moved away just as quickly, as if he had never spoken to her at all.

Her face flushed slightly, but she buried it further into her book, hoping her reaction was unseen.

"What was that about?" Scorpio hissed in her ear as she was leaving the Great Hall awhile later. His hand grazed her arm, holding loosely to her elbow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Celeste returned haughtily, ignoring his fiery gaze.

"Potter, Celeste…I saw him talking to you…"

Celeste scoffed, finally turning to face him. "He leaned over once to whisper something, Scorpio…we hardly had a deep conversation."

"You still need to be careful…even here…we are watched," he warned, releasing her arm.

Her eyes softened and she leaned in close so that no one could hear them. "They know, Scorpio…Nathaniel said they know the truth."

Scorpio's right hand absently rubbed his left forearm. "How much?"

"I don't know! He didn't get a chance to tell me," she replied tartly. "Maybe I can find out when I get back to the common room."

"Celeste," his gaze was haunted. "Please, be careful. Even if they know everything and swear to keep it secret, we cannot be seen with them…especially now. Remember what I told you about Morgan…"

She caught his urgent gaze and slowly nodded. "But if it helps father…"

"No, you stay clear of him, Celeste…I mean it."

Her anger flared for a moment at being told what to do. "I'm just as old as you are, Scorpio. If you can get that bloody mark then I can try and get information from Jasper…I know he's close to the Dark Lord…" she replied in a harsh whisper.

"Celeste, please," he begged and she was surprised to hear the anguish in his voice. "You don't know Jasper Morgan like I do…even here at school he had a reputation for cruelness."

"So do you, Scorpio…" she retaliated.

He sighed. "Just be very careful…I mean it when I say he's dangerous…like Aunt Bellatrix dangerous…"

His words sunk deeply, but she had already made up her mind. She would assist the Order and her father the only way she could. If that meant walking a high wire of toying with powerful and dangerous Death Eaters, so be it. She would use all her advantages as the only daughter of Draco Malfoy to get what they needed and to keep her family safe.

Nathaniel, Gabby, Ari, and Jared sat quietly in front of the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. They were the last there except for a couple of second years and Celeste, who was at a corner table by herself. Gwen, Drew and Ciarian had tromped up to bed a half hour ago and Rose and Henry had bid them goodnight shortly after. Their sessions in the Room of Requirement had been long and arduous…and not nearly as entertaining since Celeste was no longer handing them new spells or hexes each time.

Gabby and Jared had yet to master the Patronus Charm and the others were struggling with more advanced shield charms.

Finally, about one o'clock the second years waved goodnight and trudged up the dormitory steps.

A couple of silent moments passed before Nathaniel stretched, his hand hitting a small paper bird that had just flown over his head. He grabbed a hold of it and opened the delicate folds, marveling at the magic that had created it. He was not surprised to see Celeste's delicate handwriting on the inside.

_Astronomy Tower alone. One hour. Wear your cloak._

He glanced back over at the corner table to find it empty, Celeste and her homework seemingly having vanished.

The others were still bent over their books, so he stuffed the note in his pocket and stood. "I think I'm going to get to bed…"

Gabby looked up at him and grunted. "Probably all should…long day tomorrow."

Jared agreed with a huge yawn and they all slowly got up and packed their books and parchment.

"See you all at breakfast," Ari called as her and Gabby headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Jared and Nathaniel made their way into their room and Jared hurriedly put on pajamas and crawled into bed.

"You going to sleep, mate?" he asked, when he noticed Nathaniel was still dressed and lying on top of his blankets.

"Yeah, just going to finish the last bit of Professor Dawlish's essay," he replied.

Jared nodded sleepily and pulled the hangings shut on his bed.

Nathaniel waited until he could hear the slow, even breathing that signaled his friend was asleep and checked his watch. He had twenty minutes to get up to the tower. He quietly dug his dad's old invisibility cloak from his trunk and swung it over his shoulders. He crept down the stairs and out the portrait hole, ignoring the queries from the Fat Lady.

The February air was cold as he climbed the spiraling steps to the top Astronomy Tower and he cursed himself for not wearing a heavier sweater. When he reached the top stair, he looked around. The balcony seemed deserted.

"Celeste?" he whispered hoarsely.

He felt the pointed tip of a wand press against his chest and he drew in a gasp.

"Reveal yourself," said a cold voice to his right.

He slowly drew off the invisibility cloak, and put his hands to his sides, making sure he could grab his wand quickly if needed.

"Oh Nathaniel," Celeste's voice gushed in relief and she appeared beside him a moment later.

"What the…" he questioned. "You don't have a cloak…"

She shook her head, walking over to the railing. "No…I learned how to perform a Disillusionment Charm over the holidays…just in case."

Nathaniel choked slightly. "Celeste, that's really advanced magic…" he muttered in awe.

She turned to face him and for the first time he had a good look at her. Her hazel eyes were lined and edged with an iciness that hadn't been there before. Her honey brown hair draped in limp waves around her shoulders and her pale cheeks were wane and ashy. Her school uniform also seemed to hang a bit more loosely around her figure.

She gave him a sardonic smile. "When amongst the enemy…it helps to have a few tricks up your sleeve that they're not expecting. Scorpio taught me a couple useful hexes as well…I think father taught him Occlumency, but he didn't get a chance to teach me yet…"

He stepped forward, his arms moving to embrace her, but she put her hand up and stepped back a little ways. "No, Nathaniel…there can be no inkling of friendship between us. My father, brother, and my life are at stake…perhaps even yours if they would suspect."

His arms dropped dejectedly. "Why did you ask me up here then?" he asked, slightly perturbed.

She sighed and turned towards the railing. "You said you knew the truth…what do you know and how did you find out?"

Nathaniel walked over to stand beside her, hearing her cast the _Muffliato_ spell quietly.

"We spent the holiday at Headquarters…and we listened in on a couple meetings. There was one right after Christmas, when your dad and Snape came."

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Right after the Dark Lord came calling," she muttered darkly.

"Drew had some Extendable ears and we were curious as to what was happening…and we knew we would hear about you if your father was there…" he let those words sink in before continuing. "They said that Voldemort had returned to Britain and that Scorpio…that he had taken the Dark Mark."

Her eyes closed painfully at the memory.

"They also said that you were all in danger and that a Death Eater named Jasper Morgan was pursuing you on the Dark Lord's orders…" his eyebrows raised in question.

She sighed softly. "I did meet Jasper Morgan whilst at home…but he is an acquaintance only. And no more of a danger to me then Brigit Lestrange or any other…"

Nathaniel nodded, feeling as if she were holding something back, but not pressing the issue.

"Celeste…" he began, voice softly pleading.

"We can't…I couldn't stand it if anything were to happen to you." She turned to face him, her hazel eyes burning. "Nathaniel, if we were ever found out…they would torture us until we gave up the names of all those close to us…I don't want to be responsible for them coming after you."

He brushed her cheek with his hand and she leaned into his caress for a moment, before pulling away.

"I would give anything for you," he whispered.

Her lips turned up in a sad smile. "That's what I'm afraid of."

They stood in silence for a moment, a million words passing between their locked gazes.

She finally turned, seeing the dusky hint of dawn on the horizon. "We should get back…" She moved towards the stairs slowly.

Nathaniel grabbed her arm and swung her back, his lips meeting hers in fervent desperation. Her arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord, intensifying their embrace. They broke apart, breathless, a moment later and there were tears glistening in Celeste's eyes.

She untangled his arms from her and stepped back, the cold air blowing callously between them. She shook her head again, her face echoing his sadness, and raised her wand. With a small tap to the crown of her head, she melted into the shadows.

* * *

><p>The first weekend of February brought a flurry of excitement to Gryffindor Tower as the next weekend for Hogsmeade had been announced.<p>

"Why do they have to schedule that over Valentine's Day?" Jared groaned, shaking his head of short brown curls. "Don't they know how much pressure is on a guy?"

Nathaniel gave him a small smile. "Just ask Ari…I'm sure she'll go with you!"

Jared gave him a murderous look. "You gonna ask Malfoy?" he returned.

The color drained from Nathaniel's face and he looked across the common room at the corner table where Celeste was bent over her homework. "You know I can't…"

"What did happen the night you disappeared anyways?" Gabby asked, as she and Ari joined them.

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked nonchalantly.

Jared stifled a small laugh. "Come on, mate, I know you…I saw you take out your dad's invisibility cloak and leave the tower…"

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed and his voice dropped to a dead whisper even though the noise in the common room would cover a normal conversation. "I met with Celeste."

Ari quickly raised her wand, whispering the Muffling Charm to hide their conversation.

Gabby sighed. "What happened? What did she say?"

Nate took a deep breath, then quickly related everything that he had told Celeste they had over-heard and how she had affirmed it true. He also told her about the difficult magic that she had mastered, though Gabby seemed to wince when he mentioned that she hadn't learned Occlumency.

"How is she supposed to keep everything secret then?" she whispered.

Nathaniel then explained Celeste's request that they could not act any differently towards her and Scorpio, but must continue their cold silence.

"We're all almost of age, why can't we take the risk? If Scorpio and Celeste can risk that, why not let us expose ourselves as her friends…I'm not afraid of a couple of Death Eaters…" Jared growled.

Ari gave a small sigh. "But wouldn't you feel horrible if you were responsible for the Death Eaters coming after your friends and maybe killing them?"

Jared quieted, his face sullen.

"She's right, Nate…for all of us, but especially her and Scorpio…we can't be seen as friends with her. Think about it…the Death Eaters may not be here, but Brigit Lestrange and Adonis Zabini are here…and we're all pretty sure…"

"Their parents are Death Eaters…" Gabby finished. "Damn, the façade can never slip, can it?"

Nate shook his head sadly. "I think we should do something though…so that she and Scorpio know we're in on it and will support them."

Ari's eyes were hard. "No, Nathaniel…even here in Gryffindor Tower we can't be sure news won't travel back to the Slytherians."

Nate nodded in defeated agreement, but his eyes blazed.

Gabby's expression mirrored his own. "Then we'll just have to be sneaky about it, won't we?" Her grin lightened her face as she cast a small glance at Celeste.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to her, Potter?" Scorpio Malfoy's angry voice stopped Nathaniel from leaving the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.<p>

He spun around, finding Malfoy right in front of him, his expression deadly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy…I wouldn't go near your awful sister…or you for that matter."

As the classroom emptied, leaving only the two of them, Scorpio's tone wavered. "She won't talk to me…and I can tell she's been crying…you're the only one who can have that affect on her, Potter…so what did you do…"

Nathaniel's eyes hardened. "What happens between me and Celeste is none of your business."

Scorpio grabbed the front of his robes, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You'll tell me, Potter…"

"Hey, Nate, we're all going to get changed to go to Hogsmeade, you coming…" Gabby's voice trailed off when she appeared in the doorway and took in the tense scene. "What the hell are you doing, Malfoy!" she shrieked.

Scorpio didn't turn, keeping his iron gaze locked on Nathaniel. "What did you do?"

Nate grinned smugly, "She told me everything…and then we kissed."

Rage colored Scorpio's face and he took his wand from his robes, pointing it threateningly at Nathaniel's chest. "You ever go near my sister again…"

Gabby cleared her throat loudly, just before Brigit Lestrange and the other Slytherians pushed their way back into the classroom. Brigit's eyes widened in delight at the scene of the two boys before her.

"Well, looks like Potter is finally going to get what's coming to him…" she said gleefully.

"Not before you get yours…" Gabby growled.

Scorpio pushed Nathaniel away from him in disgust, turning his anger towards the group of Slytherians. "Where is Celeste? She was supposed to be meeting us to go into Hogsmeade…"

Brigit let out a tinkling laugh. "She's already left…in quite a hurry too…I wasn't under the impression that Morgan had made such a mark on her in so little time…"

"What are you talking about?" Scorpio demanded.

Her dark eyes fixated on her cousin, flitting momentarily to Nathaniel. "She received an owl this morning…asking if she would meet with him today…so off she goes. Really, Scorpio…I thought you'd be pleased…your sister being chosen by such a…well positioned wizard…" her eyes narrowed suggestively. "At least she's dropped you, Potter…"

Scorpio and Nathaniel exchanged significant looks and both tore out of the classroom. Half way down the hall, Scorpio grabbed Nate's robes and hauled him around.

"No, Potter," he growled.

"You need my help!" Nate pleaded.

Scorpio shook his head curtly. "If you barge in on her and Morgan, he'll kill us all…you can't help. Leave my sister to me."

"Scorpio…" Nate warned.

"No, Potter!" Scorpio hollered again, turning towards the dungeons, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Celeste hurried down the snow covered path to Hogsmeade. She pulled her dark hood a bit tighter around her pale cheeks, trying to block out the bitter wind that was blowing over the hills. She had run from class as soon as it was over, stopping only to deposit her book bag and change out of her school uniform. For the first time, she was appreciative of the clothes that had been sneaked into her trunk by the Malfoy house elves. She had chosen a dark pair of jeans, mahogany blouse and black calf length jacket from the pile at the bottom of her wardrobe. Her honey brown curls hung loosely down her back, blowing slightly in the wind.<p>

She glanced back, thinking she had heard her name, but seeing only a pair of Ravenclaws, she continued on. Her heart fluttering like a trapped bird, she pushed open the door of the Hog's Head pub. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bleak and dusty interior as she stepped in, pushing the door shut behind her.

The barkeeper looked up, surprise washing over his features at the young girl who had walked into his seedy underworld.

Celeste turned cold hazel eyes to him, her face fixed in arrogance, a look she had perfected over the holidays. He quickly returned to scrubbing out a glass with a dirty rag and she turned towards the scattering of people sitting at rough hewn tables.

"Mistress Malfoy," a soft voice whispered almost reverently from behind her.

A small smile crept onto Celeste's lips as she turned, facing the shining green eyes of Jasper Morgan.

He swept her hand up to his lips, turning it over so that his caress brushed her palm. Electricity seemed to surge up her arm from the point of contact and a flush of pink flooded her pale cheeks. Jasper's smile broadened and he led her quietly over to a table in the corner.

"Interesting place," Celeste commented, taking a sip of the butterbeer the barman had set before them.

Jasper laughed. "Afraid I have a bit of a soft spot for it…back from school days."

She fixed her gaze on him, her eyes narrowing coyly. "So what brings you here, Jasper? Surely you have more…important matters to attend to then meeting with me."

"Nothing worth pulling me away from a chance to see you…the Dark Lord has given me his consent to…place my affections…"

Her eyebrows rose slightly. "You are so sure of yourself then?" she asked.

"Enough to say, Miss Malfoy…that once I have something in my sights…I never let it go," he whispered, his green eyes sparkling dangerously.

Her mouth turned upwards once more, and she brushed back a stray tendril of hair. "Then I wish you luck in your hunt, Master Morgan…for some things are not easily caught."

He laughed softly, taking another drink of his mug.

"Gryffindor house?" he questioned suddenly, seeing her scarf on the chair behind her.

She glanced at it momentarily. "Yes…where dwell the brave at heart," she replied, smiling once more.

"Would it not be more fitting for you to be in Slytherian House? Seeing as the Malfoy family has always…"

"Gryffindor was my mother's house," she cut off, her eyes flashing. She waved dismissively, "and it's certainly given me a chance to 'befriend' those who may be of use to the Dark Lord."

His eyes widened, as if surprised by her response. "May be of use?"

Her eyes were coy again. "Certainly, Jasper, you don't expect me to give away all the Malfoy family secrets…safe to say that while my brother and father are purist reflections of the Dark Lord's ideals…I have spent my time…plying other resources…" she trailed off, noticing the greedy glint in his features. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized how much more valuable she had suddenly become.

She made a show of glancing at her watch. "Ah, I should be going…" She gathered her coat and scarf, straightening slowly.

Jasper reached out a hand. "Surely, you can stay a little longer."

Her eyelids lowered demurely. "I have promised to meet my brother…and if I were you, I wouldn't want him to find us together, Jasper…" her eyes met his boldly. "He's not quite given his…consent for your affections…" Her laugh rippled softly as she played back his words.

His face hardened slightly. "Then I will be sure to convince him of the merits of…"

She placed her hand gently on his arm. "Let me handle Scorpio…he'll come around when he realizes the benefits to our family…and to me…" she let her words fall softly, full of meaning.

His gaze turned upwards to meet hers, a feral hunger burning behind the green depths.

She gave him one last smirking smile, then headed for the door.

Once outside in the blowing wind, she allowed herself a deep breath, calming her rapid heartbeat.

A dark figure appeared beside her and she cried out, her heart racing once more.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Celeste?" Scorpio growled, grabbing a hold of her arm and dragging her into a side alley.

She wrenched from his grip, her eyes spitting fire. "You hurt me!"

"You'll be hurting worse then that if you don't do as your told!" he threatened.

She glared up at him. "For your information, I just turned the tables on Jasper Morgan…" she spat.

Scorpio's face paled. "What?"

"Jasper was hunting me on Voldemort's orders, right? Well, I just made the hunt personal…he wants me quite terribly…" she hissed. "Now he plays by my rules…"

"Fool!" Scorpio spat. "Jasper Morgan plays only by his own rules…"

Her eyes flashed. "Not now…I have made myself and our family invaluable to him…" She lifted her chin haughtily. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

He gave her a grudging smile. "Perhaps its best if father teach you Occlumency over next holiday…just to be safe…I don't think Jasper is a skilled Legilimens…but I'd rather he not discover your hidden feelings for Potter…"

She glared at him. "What feelings? I haven't even talked to Nathaniel since that day in the Great Hall…the last time you scolded me…"

"Liar…he told me what happened between you…and I can guarantee Morgan is not going to share you with Potter…"

"That's none of your…"

"Yes, little sister, it is…especially if you're going to be playing around with Death Eaters like Jasper Morgan…you tell Nathaniel Potter to stay away from you…or I'll do it for you…" Scorpio growled, his expression deadly.

Celeste opened her mouth to respond, then shut it again. "I'll do it…"

"Tonight, Celeste…you can't mess around anymore…"

Her eyes flickered to his left forearm. "Neither of us can…"


	16. Author's Note

Forgive me, readers. This story is going to take a bit to get back up. My house was recently broken into and computer stolen. And like an idiot, I didn't have all my stuff backed up….so, I am busy trying to remember and re-write the 50,000+ words in the last three years I already had…

Be patient…I am trying to get it back and will update as soon as I can. Thank you for your continued readership!

Mollie


End file.
